Fear Will Always Hold You Back
by Mione5
Summary: The second of my challenge stories. Featuring   Harry, Draco, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore   with a bit of everyone else thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – It's not mine.

**Fear Will Always Hold You Back**

**Chapter 1 – I'm Not My Father**

'Come on, Harry!' Ron yelled loudly from the middle of the lake. It was the first weekend of school and swelteringly hot. Practically the whole school had stripped down to their bathing suits and dived in. Even Hermione had waded in up to her neck, shrieking every time someone splashed her already frizzy hair and made it worse.

Harry sat quietly, dressed in a pair of too big shorts and a t-shirt of a similar size. The shade of a willow tree stretched over him and covered the ledge he sat on a foot or so from the water. He didn't dare to go any closer.

Ron yelled to him again but Harry just waved him off, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. There was no way in the nine levels of hell he was going any closer to that water. Bad things always seemed to happen to him near water.

He could hear the laughing and shrieking of the students all around him but was wholly unprepared for a strong hand clasping his ankle and dragging him off the ledge and almost into the water. Sheer will alone had him grasping the willow overhead and kicking out mightily at whoever had his ankle.

He let out a chilling cry as he felt water around his left foot and kicked out even harder. 'NO!' He shrieked even as he landed a satisfying kick to his assailant's face.

Ron let out a yell of his own and released the grip he had on Harry's ankle, allowing the Boy-Who-Lived to scramble back onto his ledge and curl up next to the trunk of the willow tree, shaking alarmingly and gasping for breath.

'What the hell did you do that for?' Ron snapped, tentatively touching his rapidly fattening lip. The many students around them had stopped at Harry's scream.

Harry couldn't answer him, the panic that had gripped him had yet to let go. Instead he carefully pushed himself to his feet and, still trembling, walked back towards the entrance to the castle as fast as his shaking limbs would allow.

'You shouldn't have done that, Ron.' Hermione scolded the red head quietly. 'You know he is afraid of water.'

'Yeah, but I thought if I could just get him in here he'd see how nice it is. He can't be that afraid.' Ron countered. 'He showers every day and that's still water.'

Hermione just gave him that look that he knew meant she thought he was an idiot, before rolling her eyes and heading towards the edge where she'd left her towel.

'Well it is.' Ron called out lamely after her but go no answer in reply.

'Hermione's right, Ron.' Neville added his own thoughts. 'A pathological fear like Harry's can't be fixed by just throwing someone in the deep end, so to speak. He's had the password for the Prefects bath for almost three years now and yet he's only used it once.'

'Yeah, and he didn't even get in the bath that time. He had Myrtle get the clue for him.' Dean added.

'But the second task, he swum in the lake for that. I know he did. He rescued me.' Ron protested.

The other three Gryffindor boys exchanged glances. 'That wasn't Harry, Ron. That was me.' Seamus said softly, making sure no one was nearby.

Ron stared between the other three in shock. 'What! How?'

'Polyjuice.' Seamus told him. 'I found Harry that night up in the dorm having a full blown panic attack. He'd looked everywhere for you and Hermione but he couldn't find you. He'd spent hours trying to figure out how he was going to get to whatever had been taken without actually getting into the water and then, after he couldn't find you or Hermione, he realised that you two where what he had lost. It really shook him up.' Seamus explained, the expression on his face concerning Ron far more than his words had.

'I walked in on Seamus trying to calm him down and we realised that there was no way he was going to be able to do it. He just was having a full blown panic attack at the thought that if he didn't set foot in the water you both might die. In the end we came up with a plan.' Neville went on. 'I filched a calming draught and a dreamless sleep from the infirmary when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking.'

'And I nicked a couple of vials of Polyjuice potion from Professor Snape's private stash he thinks no one knows anything about.' Dean cut in with a wicked grin, the other three boys sharing the amusement with grins of their own.

Seamus snorted and went on. 'I took the first one before I left the castle the next morning, after we'd dosed Harry up and left him sleeping soundly.'

'Finally.' Neville sighed with a hint of sarcasm.

'Finally.' Seamus agreed. 'And then I took the other just before I came up again, immediately after the Gillyweed wore off.'

Ron stared at his three friends in stunned silence. He thought he knew what went on in their dorm but obviously not. 'How come you never said anything?' He asked quietly, unable to hide the hurt on his face quick enough.

This question garnered another three way glance before Neville spoke. 'Because we swore to Harry that we would never tell. He thought you'd be disappointed in him. Upset that he couldn't overcome his fear to save you.'

Ron huffed loudly. 'I was never in danger. Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to us.'

Neville shrugged. 'That's not what the clue said, Ron. It said you would be lost forever and that scared Harry more than almost anything else.'

'Except his fear of water.' The other three boys said at once.

'Except his fear of water.' Neville nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Harry staggered in the doors of the castle and looked in the direction of Gryffindor tower but shook his head. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now, and that would be the first place anyone would look for him.<p>

Instead he turned and headed down into the cooler corridors of the dungeons, using the wall for support until he had no idea of where he was and could go no further. He sunk to the floor in a nearby alcove and curled into a ball in an effort to stop the tremors now racking his frame.

He hadn't had a panic attack this big since the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament and it left him drained and spent. He barely noticed when someone stopped and knelt beside him and placed a soft, cool hand on his clammy forehead.

'You're burning up, Potter. Stay here, I'll get someone.'

'No.' Harry croaked out, seizing the thin pale wrist with shaking hands before the other boy could move away. 'I'm fine, please, just leave me alone.' He pleaded even as he kept a death grip on the wrist in his hand.

The other boy didn't move away but gently grasped Harry's hand with his free one, prying his wrist from its grasp and settling for letting the Gryffindor keep hold of his hand as he seemed to have no inclination of letting go in spite of his previously stated wish to be left alone. 'What happened?' He asked softly.

Harry shook his head and swallowed down another urge to retch.

'Potter.' The boy tried again. 'Harry.' He amended a moment later. 'There is clearly something wrong. You can't expect me just to sit here. You need help.'

Harry lifted his head from its position on his knees and stared at the other boy. 'I don't need anything, Malfoy.' He hissed. 'I just need for everyone to stop trying to help me. If they'd just left me alone to start with I wouldn't have this problem now.'

'So there is something wrong.' Malfoy countered and Harry groaned and dropped his head. 'It's either me, or I'm getting Professor Snape.' The Slytherin threatened.

'Like that's a threat, Malfoy.' Harry muttered, pulling his hand from Malfoy's and curling them together in front of him in an effort to stop them shaking. 'Go ahead. Snape couldn't give a damn what happened to me.'

'On the contrary, Mr Potter.' The silky baritone of the Slytherin Head of House floated down to him from nearby and Harry once again felt like retching. Could his day get any worse?

'I doubt it, but you never know.' Snape murmured and Harry realised he must have said the last comment out loud. 'Do you care to tell me why you're curled up on the floor of my dungeons looking as if you just went ten rounds with a Hippogriff, and lost?

'Not particularly.' Harry breathed, pushing himself into a sitting position and running his hand through his sweaty black hair.

He was still incredibly pale and the two Slytherins exchanged a pointed glance at his still shaking shoulders.

'All the same, I believe you should.' Snape said stiffly.

'Fabulous.' Harry muttered. 'Another person who thinks they know what's best for me.'

Snape sneered. 'Actually, Potter. I do not know what's best for you. You're an adult and can take care of yourself. But this is obviously bigger than you can handle and therefore, you will tell me what the problem seems to be.'

Harry grunted and pushed himself up from his position on the floor and staggered against the wall back the way he had come. 'Sod off.' He growled as he passed.

Snape's hand shot out and grasped his shoulder causing Harry to stumble. 'Detention, tonight, Potter. Eight o'clock. Do not be late.' He snapped.

Harry just glared at him and staggered back off in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

There were a few moments silence before Draco spoke. 'There is something seriously wrong with him, Severus.' He said quietly. 'If you'd been here when I found him. He was terrified. He told me to leave but he wouldn't let me go. It was like he was drowning and if he'd let go of me he'd have been lost.'

Snape stared at Harry's retreating back but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The potions master spelled off the tap of the large sink and sat down behind his desk to wait; his mind going over the enlightening conversation he'd had with Hermione Granger less than an hour before.<p>

He idly wondered if what she said was true. He could remember almost every detention the Boy-Who-Lived had ever spent with him, in spite of the rather large number, and not once could he ever remember him scrubbing cauldrons with a sink full of water. He normally left the tap running and the plug well out of reach, so perhaps she was telling the truth.

Draco walked in a moment later and placed his cauldron and ingredients on one of the desks down the front of the room. 'It's still alright if I brew the Restoring Draught here tonight isn't it?'

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked at the seventeen year old. 'Oh, of course.' He drawled.

Draco sneered at him and set up his things, just starting to slice the dragon's liver when Harry walked in.

The Gryffindor looked at him and rolled his eyes. 'Detention, Malfoy? I find that hard to believe.' Draco didn't say a word but his eyes flicked over the other boy's face as if assessing if he was alright.

'Silence, Potter. Draco is completing some extra credit work, now get over here.' Snape voice was cold.

'Suck up.' Harry muttered knowing the blond could hear him.

'Did you say something, Potter?' Snape questioned.

'No, Professor.' Harry replied with as much innocence as he could muster.

The potions master's eyes narrowed as he stood but he didn't say anything, just gesturing to the full sink by the wall to his right and the pile of dirty cauldrons beside it. 'All yours, Potter. And I expect you to be quick about it.'

Harry took two steps towards the sink and stopped. It was full of water. 'Professor?' He questioned.

'What is it?' The potions master did not even look up from the paper he was grading.

'The sink, Sir. It's got water in it.'

Snape sneered again. 'Very good, Potter. Nice to know you're not as stupid as you look. Now get on with it.'

'But Professor.' Harry tried again. He didn't want to go near that sink. It was far bigger and deeper than any other he'd seen and he felt his hands begin to shake.

'What now?' Snape growled.

'T..the w..water.' Harry stammered. 'It will splash all over the floor when I put the cauldrons in.' He reached wildly for any reason to empty the sink.

'The sink has an anti-splash charm. Now do you have any further excuses or can we both get on with some serious work?' The older wizard glared at Harry before returning his eyes to the parchment in front of him.

Harry took several deep breaths before taking a single step forward. 'It's just a sink.' He breathed inaudibly, unaware of the eavesdropping charm the potions master had in place. 'You can do this. He's not here and Snape wouldn't ever do something like that.' He kept up his almost silent monologue until he was standing just in front of the sink. He could see the torch on the wall above the sink reflecting on the water but it still looked dark and uninviting and cold. He leant over the water and saw his own reflection, his mind instantly shoving a memory of himself, surrounded by water.

_It was dirty and soapy and he struggled to pull his head out of I,t but he couldn't. He could see the black plug inches from his nose and flailed wildly with his arms as he struggled to free himself but he couldn't. It was in his nose and his eyes and his mouth and he was swallowing it._

'Potter!' The potions master's bark snapped him from the memory and he automatically brought his hands up to the edge of the sink to keep his legs from folding under him. 'Is there a problem?' Snape's voice again.

'No. Sir.' Harry said roughly, picking up a cauldron and letting it rest on the top of the water, where it promptly rolled over, filled with water and sank to the bottom with an ominous thunk. 'Oh god.' Harry whispered.

Suddenly an arm appeared next to him, causing him to almost jump a foot in the air, and lent into the sink, retrieving the caldron from the bottom and handing it to Harry. Harry looked at the dripping cauldron in his hand and back up to see Draco looking at him in concern. The Slytherin didn't say anything though, but washed the excess dragon liver off his knife and walked back towards his desk.

'Thanks.' Harry called softly after him but Draco didn't seem to hear.

He was more careful this time and didn't let the cauldron out of his hands as he gingerly put it in the edge of the sink and washed it hurriedly before placing it on the rack beside him.

He managed to wash three more before a throat cleared loudly behind him and he scuttled sideways with a yelp and turned scared eyes on the tall dark man standing behind him.

'Sorry, Professor. You startled me.' He stammered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Clearly.' He drawled, ignoring the terrified expression on his face and instead gesturing to the pile of cauldrons. 'Keep going, Potter.' He demanded and Harry stepped hesitantly back to the sink again.

He could see the black robed figure out of the corner of his eye and it took all of his self control not to flee. He picked up another cauldron with shaking hands and struggled to wash it, all the while waiting…..

It was the most stressful experience Harry could remember in some time. After a poor and hurried scrubbing of the next cauldron, Snape's hand landed on his shoulder, in hindsight probably to tell him to do it again; but Harry's wrung out mind could barely comprehend anything by that point.

'No please!' He screamed

Both Snape and Draco watched in shock as Harry darted away from the sink and across the room, leaning against the wall as his breathing came in ragged gasps.

The two Slytherins exchanged a look before Draco, leaving his things, walked from the room. Snape waited a moment before taking a step in Harry's direction. The Gryffindor hesitated but a moment before he turned tail and ran, shooting through the door Draco had left open, and almost over the Slytherin himself who was waiting outside, and through the corridors of the school to the one place he knew he could be safe, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>'Now do you believe me that something is wrong?' Draco sneered as he walked back into the potions classroom after the Boy-Who-Lived's abrupt departure.<p>

'I believe you, Draco.' Snape said quietly, returning to his desk and raising an eyebrow. 'I just don't know why you care.'

Draco began putting away his ingredients and cleaning his things. 'Because who else will? You? The Headmaster? His little friends? The Weasel was the reason you found Harry curled up on the dungeon floor this afternoon in the first place, if you remember.' The seventeen year old said snidely.

Snape raised another eyebrow. 'Feeling sorry for the Boy Wonder, Draco? What would your father say?'

Draco lifted his head and glared at his Head of House. 'I most certainly do not feel sorry for him and I don't give a damn what my father says. He was stupid enough to have landed himself in Azkaban, or have you forgotten. There's not much he could say at the moment that would mean much to me, even if he has managed to buy his way out yet again.'

Snape studied the young man in front of him, unsure of how to take what he'd just said. It had so many different ways to be taken that Snape didn't know where to begin. He thought his father stupid? Did that mean he was still intent on the path his father had set out for him? Would the Dark Lord just use another Malfoy in the stead of the first? Was this attempt to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived simply a ruse to bring about his downfall? So many questions and Snape decided he needed answers, and fast.

He flicked his wand at the still open door and closed it. 'So what do you feel for him, Draco?' He said eventually.

The blond placed the jar of ingredients he was packing back down on the table and sighed heavily, glancing up at the potions master before looking away. 'I think…I….' He whispered softly, trailing off as if unable to complete the sentence.

Snape moved from behind his desk and to the teenager's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'Draco, what is it?' He asked calmly.

The boy looked up again, his grey eyes bright with an emotion Snape couldn't quite define. 'I think…I think I love him.' Draco whispered nervously.

The potions master was floored. Whatever he'd expected to come out of the young man's mouth, that had not been it. 'I beg your pardon.' He questioned hesitantly.

Draco's eyes hardened. 'I know you heard me, Severus, and I hate repeating myself but I will so that you know I meant what I said. I think I love him…in fact, I'm fairly sure of it.'

Snape opened and closed his mouth several times, pinching the bridge of his nose, before actually finding the strength to speak. 'Have you completely lost your mind?' He snapped.

'No.' Draco retorted. 'In fact, for probably the first time since I was five years old, I have one. Of my own that is. You may be my godfather, Severus, but if you speak a word of this to anyone, I will never ever speak to you again.'

His piece said, Draco grabbed his half packed cauldron, sweeping the last of the ingredients into it with a single motion causing Snape to wince, before he swept from the room in a manner remarkably like the man who was still staring after him in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Harry spent the next day avoiding all of his friends like the plague. He'd slip into class at the bell and was back out the door the moment the bell rang.<p>

Hermione finally cornered him in the library shortly after the final bell. 'Harry, please, just listen to me.' She pleaded and Harry sighed and sank down into a nearby chair. He knew it would be a long conversation. With her, they always were.

'Ron's been trying to speak with you all day, Harry. He's really, really sorry. He knows it was wrong to frighten you like that.'

'I wasn't frightened.' Harry bit out testily.

Hermione backtracked quickly. 'Sorry, I meant startle. He shouldn't have startled you like that.' The other seventh year Gryffindors had gotten very good at speaking around Harry's little oddities and it was unlike her to slip like that. 'Anyway, he'd really like to apologise.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Then why isn't he here?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Because Sprout kept him behind again for not completing his homework. You'd think he'd learn really. We have NEWTs this year.' She muttered in a very familiar way that Harry couldn't help but smile. The familiarity was the only thing he found comforting these days.

'Tell him I'll see him at dinner.' He promised and Hermione beamed at him, jumping off the chair and hugging him tightly, ignoring the flinch he gave.

'Bye Harry.' She called as she skipped gaily back out of the library in search of the third part of the trio.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Harry closely over the next few weeks, saying hello when he was by himself but not if Ron and Hermione were there. The Boy-Who-Lived at first seemed troubled by this new, nicer, Malfoy but after a couple of weeks he gave in and started returning the greetings Draco gave out.<p>

Their first real conversation came one night when, quite by accident, they ran into each other wandering the halls in the middle of the night. Or rather Harry ran into Draco, as he wasn't watching where he was going and, as he was under his father's invisibility cloak, Draco couldn't see him.

'Oof.' Harry gasped out as he fell to the ground, losing the bottom half of his cloak as it flew up and revealed his lower body.

'Harry?' Draco's voice held a note of incredulity as Harry pulled the cloak all the way off him.

'What? Oh, sorry.' Harry muttered tiredly, rubbing his face and accidentally messing up his hair even more.

'It's okay. Are you alright?'

'Hmm, what?'Harry seemed completely out of it and it worried Draco that he would walk around the castle at night in such a state. He reached out and grasped Harry's arm to steady him.

'Harry, have you taken anything? A potion or anything?' The Slytherin asked.

Harry blinked a few times. 'Huh?'

'A potion, Harry. Have you taken a potion?' Draco's voice was slightly higher this time and he stepped closer to the Gryffindor, easily seeing the glazed green eyes.

'Hmm, yeah. I took a Dreamless Sleep. But that was hours ago. They don't really work very well though, not when Riddle's playing anyway. Although, come to think of it, they don't work all that well when he's not playing either.' Harry admitted, sounding distantly concerned but unable to focus on anything of value at that moment.

Draco's eyes widened in concern of his own and he grasped Harry's arm, tugging him back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. 'Come on. It isn't safe for you to be wandering around. Not like this anyway. You only went to bed four hours ago. No matter how you are woken up the potion will stay in your system for at least eight. You need to stay in Gryffindor Tower when you take a potion.'

'Why do you care, Malfoy.' Harry asked, stubbornly refusing to move in spite of Draco insistent tugging on his arm.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before dropping his arm. 'I'm not my father, Harry.' He said quietly.

Harry returned the stare with a glazed one of his own. 'I suppose not.' He said finally.

'Come on.' Draco took his arm again and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

'And what would you two be doing out of bed and roaming the corridors at this time of night?'

Draco sighed as his godfather's voice once again floated down the corridor. 'I'm doing my turn on rounds, Professor.' Draco explained, the Head Boy badge glinting on his chest.

'And Mr Potter, I don't suppose you have an excuse?'

Harry looked up at the potions master and blinked again. 'Hmm what?'

The man looked almost taken aback until Draco spoke. 'He's drugged, Severus.' He told him. 'He's taken a Dreamless Sleep four hours ago and I just found him wandering the corridor stoned out of his head.'

The potions master raised a curious eyebrow. 'He shouldn't have even been up if he only took it four hours ago.'

Draco shrugged and put an arm around Harry's waist as the other boy sagged slightly. 'He said they don't work very well when Riddle's playing or something? I have no idea what he means so he must be more drugged than I thought.'

'He's finished.' Harry said suddenly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, seemingly completely unaware of where he was and with whom.

Snape's eyes widened and automatically flicked to the reddened scar on the boy's forehead. 'Take him back to Gryffindor Tower, Draco and make sure he stays there. The password is Flutterwing.' He said sternly.

'Yes, Sir.' The young Slytherin replied as he watched Snape turn on his heel and stalk off towards the headmaster's office.

'Come on, Harry.' Draco sighed but Harry had all but fallen asleep standing up. Draco couldn't help but study the other boy's face in the light of the wall sconce, sighing again. 'I wish I knew why.' He whispered, taking out his wand and casting a lightening spell before picking Harry up in his arms and trekking up towards the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

He gave the fat lady the password who had looked to be about to protest when she spied the Head Boy badge and realised it was Harry that he held tightly in his arms. She opened the portrait and he stepped through, grimacing at the cheerful red and gold that covered the room.

'No wonder you need glasses, Harry. This would send anyone blind.' He muttered.

'Hmm?' Harry's sleepy question startled him out of his inspection and he made an abortive movement to kiss the messy black hair beneath his chin but stopped himself in time.

'It's alright. Go back to sleep.' He said softly and Harry sighed and did just that.

Draco headed towards the boy's dorms and climbed the stairs until he found the seventh years dormitory. He stepped inside the door and was assaulted by the snores of Ron and Neville almost knocking him over.

'No wonder you can't sleep!' The Slytherin muttered, heading toward the only empty bed and setting the Boy-Who-Lived down in the middle before covering him up with the blankets.

He stared in silence for several minutes before reluctantly letting Harry's hand go and turning to leave, but not before gently tracing the soft skin on Harry's cheek. 'Good night, Harry.' He whispered.

Harry sighed and shifted but didn't answer and so Draco left, not noticing that the snores of one Gryffindor had quieted quite considerably.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – It's not mine

**Chapter 2 – Prove It To Me**

'Harry! He was in our room!' Ron spluttered. 'Neville said he touched you and said goodnight! He called you Harry!'

'Well, that is my name.' Harry scowled, in no mood to continue this argument. He was exhausted after his interrupted sleep of the night before and the massive headache he'd woken up with earlier that morning.

'Harry!' Ron started again and Neville looked as if he wished he'd never said anything.

'Look, I don't know alright.' Harry snapped. 'I remember taking the potion and I remember being woken up when Riddle decided I'd had quite enough sleep for one night and going for a walk. That's really all I remember. But if Draco Malfoy found me and brought me safely back to Gryffindor Tower without carting me off to Voldemort, then perhaps I should thank him, not sit here arguing with you about something I can't even remember!' He finished and with his rant well and truly over Harry leapt off the sofa in the common room and stalked out the portrait with Ron calling after him and Hermione scolding the red-head harshly once again.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't really know why he had come down here, but after his words to Ron he realised that he really should thank the Slytherin for what had happened the previous night.<p>

Before he could change his mind he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hearing footsteps come towards it before it was opened.

Draco looked surprised to see him and Harry quickly opened his mouth to explain but found himself speechless at the intensity of the gaze the other boy had pinned him with. Eventually Draco opened the door wider and without words gestured for Harry to come in.

Harry looked around at the Head Boy's rooms as he stepped through the door. They were tastefully decorated in blues and whites, quite unlike what he thought Draco would have chosen. He would have thought green and silver would have adorned every wall.

'There is only one shade of green I really like and I can't seem to reproduce it.' Draco told him simply and Harry realised that once again he must have said the last sentence aloud. He really had to stop doing that.

In an effort to lose the flush covering his face, something that had Draco half smiling at him, he hurried on.

'Malfoy, I just wanted to say thank you. For last night I mean.' He stammered.

Draco cocked his head to one side. 'Would you like some tea?' He asked, walking over to the sofa in front of the fireplace which was crackling merrily and sitting down. In the month since the incident beside the lake the weather had turned remarkably cold. Harry watched as Draco called for a tea service and poured them both a cup before holding Harry's out in his direction.

The Boy-Who-Lived hesitated a moment before crossing the room and sitting down beside the Slytherin and taking the proffered tea cup. If he hadn't felt unsure before, he did now.

'Relax, Harry.' Draco murmured. 'It's just tea.'

Harry nodded and glanced around the room before taking a sip of the tea. It was incredible. It tasted of orange and lemon and spices. It was quite the best tea Harry had ever had.

He looked up to find Draco watching him, that same small smile lighting his face. 'My own special receipe.' The Slytherin said quietly. 'Do you like it?'

There seemed to be so much contained in that question. 'Yes.' Harry whispered. 'Very much.'

Draco's smile grew larger and his grey eyes sparkled.

Harry smiled also and took another few sips of his tea as he looked around the room once again, the feeling of grey eyes watching him intently never failing. Eventually, with his cup half empty he set it down on the table and looked back at Draco.

He could tell the other boy wanted something from him, but he had no idea of what it could be. He knew he didn't want to kill him. He could quite easily have accomplished that last night. And he didn't want to turn him over to Voldemort, as he could have done that too. 'What do you want from me?' He asked eventually, deciding that the situation called for a blunt approach.

Draco didn't put his cup down but he did lower it back to the saucer in his lap before he looked up again. Harry could see the grey eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't name. Eventually Draco spoke. 'I want nothing more or less than you're willing to give me, Harry.' He said softly.

Harry eyes widened at the statement and it took him a moment to work out what Draco meant. 'What if I don't want to give you anything?' He questioned, his question following the line of Draco's statement.

Draco shrugged indifferently but Harry could see hurt flash through his eyes for just a second. 'Then that is something I will learn to live with.'

There was a long pause before Harry asked his next question. 'And what if I….?' Harry trailed off, unable to finish the questions as Draco's entire face lit up with hope.

'Then I will give you everything.' The Slytherin promised and the sincerity shining in the grey eyes took Harry's breath away.

Eventually he regained the use of his mouth. 'Why? Why would you want to do that?' The single word was barely more than a breath, but at its asking, Draco placed his cup down on the table and shifted closer to Harry, taking the Gryffindor's hands in his own, leaving Harry too stunned to pull away.

The Slytherin hesitated a moment, staring into Harry's eyes as if looking for something in particular. 'Because I love you, Harry.' Draco whispered eventually and Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

'I…I'm sorry?' He stammered.

Draco didn't sigh or move away or huff. He just kept hold of Harry's hands in his own and calmly repeated the first four of those five words.

Harry continued staring at him, his green eyes flicking rapidly over the blonde's face as if searching for answers. 'But you barely know me. Not the real me. You only know the Boy-Who-Lived, just like everyone else. How can you love someone you barely know?' He insisted.

Draco gave him a warm smile. 'Harry James Potter, born 31st July 1980 to James and Lily Potter in Godrics Hollow. Banished the Dark Lord Halloween 1981 after the death of his parents. Attends Hogwarts School as a seventh year doing DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and, for some Merlin only knows reason, Divination.'

'You could have got all that out of any book.' Harry scoffed.

The smile on Draco's face turned into a grin. 'Harry hates potions, or at least its Professor, top in DADA, enjoys Charms but find Transfiguration difficult. Only does Divination because he can almost sleep through the class. Wanted to be an Auror back in fifth year, but now he's not so sure.'

'What else?' Harry asked, almost hesitantly. 'What's my favourite colour?'

Draco grinned. 'Most people would think red but it's really green. Those who did guess correctly would say it was because it's the colour of your eyes, but it's really because it was the colour of your mother's eyes.'

'And?' Harry swallowed audibly. Not so sure he wanted to play this game anymore.

'Used to play Quidditch but doesn't anymore. Told his friends it was because he wanted to study but it's really because he thinks it's a frivolous waste of time now with people dying out there and, in all truth, he just doesn't enjoy it anymore.'

Harry looked away when Draco raised an eyebrow as if wanting him to deny it. 'Go on.' Harry whispered, clearly seeing that Draco had more to add.

'Likes shepherds pie, chocolate frogs with ice cream, and butterbeer, and hates beans of any kind, chicken, and nearly all the flavours of Bertie Botts but the standard seven.'

Harry's eyes had widened at that. He'd had no idea the Slytherin had been watching him so closely. This time Draco went on without any prompting.

'Lives with his relatives in the summer, who quite clearly dislike him and therefore neglect and, dare I say it, abuse him.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco went on again before he could.

'Has a pathological fear of anything bigger than a drink bottle filled with water and definitely did not compete in the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Which does beg the question of who did?'

Harry's mouth was still open and it was almost a full minute before he found the strength to speak. 'I…Seamus.' Harry whispered, turning his head away. He had no idea of why he'd just told the other boy that. He'd listened to the boy reveal that he knew more about Harry than probably anyone, even Ron and Hermione. As far as he knew they didn't know about the second task. 'How could you know that?' He breathed.

Draco didn't move but kept Harry's hands tightly within his own. 'The fear you have, Harry, is not something that comes on overnight. It is deeply rooted within you and must have been for a considerable time, probably from when you were very little. After that detention a few weeks ago I knew you couldn't have done it. It just wasn't possible.'

Harry pulled his hands away abruptly and folded his arms over his chest. 'I'm not afraid of water.' He scowled.

'I know you're not.' Draco said calmly. 'But you are afraid of things with water in them. Sinks, baths, the lake. Talk to me, Harry. What did they do? Please, let me help you.'

'No.' Harry started to get up but Draco grabbed his shoulders and held onto them. 'Harry, please. Please don't walk away from this. You can't let them win.'

Harry stared at the desperation warring in the grey eyes. He could see that Draco wouldn't let this go; that the Slytherin would continue on this path until Harry eventually let him help. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps the Dursleys were winning by his refusing to overcome this obstacle, but he had no idea of how to fix it. 'I don't know how to stop them.' He whispered and Draco moved closer to him once again.

'Tell me.' He insisted. 'First tell me what happened and then, together, we can work out how to fix it.' Draco let go of his shoulders and sat back, his grey eyes calm and encouraging.

Harry swallowed heavily and began. 'The first time I remember was when I was four. I was scrubbing the bathtub after my cousin had taken a bath and there was only about two inches of water in the bottom but it was enough for Dudley who held my face down until I couldn't breathe properly. My uncle was the one who stopped him, but after that it became a game to them. Any time they would catch me near a bucket or a sink or a bathtub they would push me into it or hold my head in it.'

Draco looked horrified and knew it, so he shifted even closer and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders so they he could keep his face hidden as Harry went on.

'My Aunt never knew, at least not until I was fourteen, just before fourth year. She'd gone shopping and when she came home she found me still unconscious on the kitchen floor; a sink half full of dirty water with the rest of it all over the kitchen, and me with bruises in the shape of finger marks on each side of my neck. She pulled them into the living room after that and gave them a good dressing down about what would happen should they take it a bit too far and I died. They stopped doing it after that, but it was too late. I was petrified of anything with even the smallest amount of water in it after that.'

'I bet they found something else to do after that.' Draco muttered darkly and Harry sighed heavily.

'It doesn't matter now. I never have to go back there again.' Harry told him, suddenly realising the position they were in and sitting up straighter.

Draco stared at the wall for a few minutes longer until he knew he had control over his expression before he looked at Harry. 'This is probably a redundant question, Harry, but do you trust me?' He asked quietly.

Harry hesitated a moment. 'I don't know.' He said truthfully.

Draco snorted. 'That's good, I would be horrified if you did so quickly. Can you trust me enough to come with me?' He added, getting up and placing his wand on the table.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked curiously as he too stood and placed his wand on the table.

'No, you keep yours, you'll need it.' Draco told him, without answering his question but taking his hand and leading him through another door and into what was undoubtedly Draco's bedroom, causing Harry to blush, and into the bathroom.

Harry hesitated just inside the doorway at the sight of the sunken bath, about half the size of the one in the Prefects bathroom.

Draco didn't let go of his hand, instead tugging him quite strongly towards the edge. 'There's no water in it, Harry and I want you to spell the taps locked closed.'

Harry looked at him in surprise but Draco just gestured for him to go on so, with a slightly shaking hand, he cast the spell.

'Excellent.' Draco asked, turning to face him. 'Now have you ever sat in a bath? Without water in it or anything, I mean.'

Harry stared slightly up at him and shook his head sharply.

'Even better, this will be a new experience for you.' The Slytherin said calmly, slowly leading him down the six small steps into the bath and across to the wall with the little seat.

'Malfoy, we're fully clothed.' Harry reminded him.

'Ah yes, but there isn't any water so that's okay. Besides, I figured with my reputation you'd be more likely to get in here with me if I were fully clothed.' Draco added with a laugh.

'Because you'd hate to get your clothes wet?' Harry asked innocently as he sat on the small tiled ledge.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Yes, that too.' He snorted.

Harry looked to be about to question him but Draco placed an arm around his shoulders and encouraged the slightly trembling figure next to him to relax. 'It's alright, Harry. This is just the beginning. You will beat this.' He said softly.

After a few minutes Harry began to relax and eventually rested his head on Draco's shoulder. 'Thank you, Malfoy.' He whispered and Draco smiled.

'Draco.' He corrected softly.

'Draco.' Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>Harry endured another round of apologies from Ron on his return many hours later to Gryffindor tower and also of interrogations on where he'd been. It may well have been a Saturday but Harry's life was obviously not his own.<p>

'I told you, Ron, I was with Malfoy. Thanking him for last night.' He huffed irritably.

'For three hours? What the hell did you do to thank him?'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'It's none of your business, Ron. Just stay out of it.'

'Damn right it's my business.' Ron countered angrily. 'Are you friends with him now? Did you and the Ferret make up?'

'Make out would be more like it, knowing Malfoy.' Seamus chuckled from the corner, stopping only when Harry sent a glare in his direction.

Harry let out a noise of frustration. 'Nothing happened, Ron. For god's sake, will you just let it go?' Harry's voice had risen to a shout and garnered the attention of most of the common room. 'Bollocks.' Harry swore and for the second time in twenty four hours he stormed from the common room.

* * *

><p>Once again he had no idea of why he'd come down here. He didn't question it however, instead knocking on the door and hearing those measured footsteps within.<p>

'Harry?' The tone of Draco's voice was both surprised and pleased.

'Sorry to come again. Ron was driving me nuts and I just had to get away. If you're busy I can go to the Library or something.' Harry said in a garbled rush.

Draco smiled and shook his head and stood back to let the Gryffindor in. 'You're always welcome here, Harry. The door will always open for you, even if I'm not here.'

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the the other would trust him so much that his rooms would unlock for Harry at any time. 'Really?'

Draco nodded as he shut the door behind them and took Harry's hand, pulling him further into the room. 'Yes, think of it as you're little hiding place. No one would ever think to look for you here.'

Harry snorted. 'You'd be surprised.' He muttered dryly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the comment but chose to ignore it. 'Would you like your second lesson now then?' He asked simply.

Harry frowned. 'Lesson?' He couldn't help but show his confusion.

Draco grinned. 'Yes, your learn-to-swim lessons. Do you want the next one now?'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the other boy's explanation, easily seeing the hopeful look on his face and nodded.

'Alright.'

Draco smiled and took his hand once again, leading him through the bedroom and into the bathroom again, placing his wand just outside the door. 'Now, you need to be without everything but underwear for this one, Harry.'

At Harry's wide eyed look he quickly went on. 'There will be a tiny bit of water. Only as much as you want. No more. I promise.'

Harry's hands started shaking and he looked between the empty bath and Draco. The Slytherin took in his expression and quickly grasped his hands. 'It's alright. This is what we're going to do. You're going to sit on the little seat, and I'm going to sit on the floor. With your wand I want you to add just as much water as you're comfortable adding, even if it just gets your toes wet, and then we're just going to sit there and talk and wait until you're relaxed and then we'll get out. Alright?'

Harry swallowed and nodded at the earnest expression on the other boy's face. 'Alright.' He whispered, reaching up to undo his robe.

Draco did the same and minutes later they were both standing in just boxer shorts. The Slytherin took the shaking hands in his own and led Harry down the steps and made sure he was comfortable on the seat, well as comfortable as he could be, before moving away and sitting on the floor.

'Now just relax, Harry and as I said, put in just as much water as you want…and perhaps a warming charm on the room wouldn't go astray either.' He added with a shiver.

Harry quickly cast the warming charm and hesitated for a moment. He could feel Draco watching him closely, even though his eyes were closed. 'Hethen Augamenti.' He whispered, instantly feeling and hearing the warm water shoot from the end of his wand. He held his breath for as long as he could but when he felt the water swirl around his feet he couldn't help but cry out; his will alone ending the spell as he pulled his feet up onto the seat beside him.

'Harry, wait, stop.' Draco called out as the other boy scrambled as far back in the seat as he could. Harry managed to listen to the Slytherin over the sound of his heart seemingly beating out of his chest; but his breathing was still laboured and his body trembling alarmingly. 'It's okay, Harry.' Draco went on softly. 'It's just a bit of water. No one is going to hurt you or harm you. You're safe, just relax. I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Never ever again. I promise you.' Draco's voice was firm and at his words Harry slowly uncurled from his upright foetal position and moved hesitantly towards the edge of the seat. He could see there was only about an inch of water in the bottom of the bath that barely came up the sides of Draco's legs. He finally looked up into Draco's eyes.

'Promise?' He whispered and Draco nodded.

'I swear on my magic, that you are safe with me, Harry.' He vowed sincerely.

Harry stared at him for a moment longer before slowly lowering his left foot until it was in the water, with the right just behind it. He hesitated at the edge of the seat for several minutes.

'It's enough, Harry. Honestly.' Draco said soothingly.

'No. It isn't.' The seventeen year old gritted his teeth before stepping off the seat and landing with a thud on the tiles. Draco hurriedly scooted backwards but Harry grabbed his arm. 'No. Stay here.' He pleaded and Draco nodded, but as a gesture, rolled over onto his stomach and bent his knees so that Harry had the advantage of height on him.

'You're doing really well, Harry.' Draco told him, tracing the patterned tile with a finger.

'I shouldn't have to do well.' Harry scowled. 'I'm an adult for god's sake. I should be able to take a bath.'

'Just take it one step at a time.' Draco told him, ignoring the self-loathing that lied Harry's words.

Harry took a deep breath and lifted his now wet wand. 'Hethen Augamenti.' He whispered shakily and a small stream of water poured from his wand.

Draco reached out from where he lay and clasped Harry's left hand in his own. 'You're safe here, Harry. I won't hurt you. The water won't hurt you. I swear to you.'

Harry managed to hold off until the water almost covered his legs before he had to end the spell and he sat there, trembling so hard that the water around him was sloshing.

Draco sat up and scooted backwards until he was leaning back against one of the walls of the bath. 'Come here, Harry.' He said softly but firmly and Harry didn't seem to be in any shape to disobey. He turned his shaking limbs and all but crawled over to Draco and collapsed against the other boy who held him tightly.

'I'm so proud of you, Harry.' He whispered, gently rubbing up and down Harry's back as the Gryffindor leant against his chest, his own rising and falling harshly as he struggled to keep the panic attack that was building within him at bay. 'You're okay. You're safe here with me. Just relax, take a slow deep breath. That's it. Well done.'

How long they sat there in that four inches of cooling water neither boy could have told you but eventually a thoroughly exhausted Harry actually fell asleep in Draco's arms causing the blond to smile. 'So very proud.' Draco whispered as he allowed himself one kiss to the top of Harry's head.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed and he instantly froze. He wasn't tied or bound to the bed and he quickly pushed the covers off and sat up to find he'd been dressed in a pair of soft silk pyjamas. He looked around him and finally recognised Draco's room and moments later the events of the previous day came flooding back to him. The empty bath, the argument with Ron, and then the water. So much water…but not really much….and then there was Draco. Draco holding him as if he never wanted to let him go, telling him he was safe. The entire thing made Harry's head spin.<p>

'Hi.' Draco's gentle voice from the doorway caused Harry's head to shoot up, throwing him from the memories of the previous day as he blushed brightly.

'Hi.' Harry whispered, glancing to the other, still made, side of the bed.

'I slept on the sofa.' Draco told him at the unasked question.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Oh? Why?' He couldn't believe that the other boy had given up his bed for Harry.

Draco shrugged and crossed to sit on the end of the bed, his pyjamas a perfect match for Harry's and his hair softly framing his face.

'You should wear your hair like that more often.' Harry said before blushing brightly as he realised exactly what he'd said, and to whom.

The corner of Draco's mouth lifted into a smile and the trademark eyebrow rose. 'Really?' He drawled.

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before giving up. 'I should probably get back.' He said lamely. 'The others will probably be wondering where I am.'

Draco snorted. 'Just tell them you were in the Room of Requirement like you usually do.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Do you have an eavesdropping charm on me or something?'

'No, don't need one. You Gryffindors talk at the tops of your lungs most of the time.' Draco explained and a moment later they were interrupted by a knock to the door and Harry watched as Draco gestured for him to stay there and went to answer it.

'Severus?' Draco's voice drifted in through the still open door and Harry groaned inwardly at the name.

'Good morning, Draco. I trust I'm not **interrupting** something. I have come to enquire as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter. A gaggle of Gryffindors seem to think you have him stashed in here.' Snape's voice had a note of derision in it.

'Yes, he's here. Why? Are they actually looking for him?'

Harry heard Snape gasp. 'For Merlin's sake, Draco, tell me you didn't.'

He then heard Draco snort. Loudly. 'No, Severus. I didn't defile Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Harry and I have been…studying.' Draco said dryly and Harry let out a snort of his own.

Snape must have heard him, even though he tried to hide it. 'Very well then, I will let Minerva know that he is safe and has not been kidnapped or coerced and leave you to it, shall I.'

Moments later the door closed and Draco returned rolling his eyes. 'Honestly, you'd think someone would use a modicum of sense around here, wouldn't you.' He muttered climbing on the bed and leaning back against the headboard next to Harry.

Harry hesitated a moment before speaking. 'He didn't seem all that surprised that you'd have someone here.' He murmured, twisting the sleeve of the pyjamas in one hand. 'Only that it would be me.'

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his own, stopping him from shredding the sleeve within it and gently tracing the fingers in a way Harry suddenly found incredibly soothing. 'I do have a reputation, Harry. Surely you have heard.'

Harry shrugged. 'Not really, I don't really take much notice of that sort of stuff.'

Draco turned and looked at Harry as if willing him to believe the other boy. 'I was young and stupid, Harry. I fooled around with a lot of people but I swear to you now, that I've never even though of anyone else since I realised I loved you.'

Harry raised an eyebrow of his own. He couldn't believe the Slytherin thought he had to justify himself to Harry. 'And when was that, Draco?' He asked finally.

Draco flushed and he ducked his head. 'The end of Fifth year.' He whispered.

Harry eyes widened comically. 'Pardon?'

'That day in the Entrance Hall, after I threatened you about my father. I realised that I was wrong. I didn't hate you. You'd done probably the best thing anyone had ever done for me by getting my father put in Azkaban. I realised that all those feelings I kept having around you weren't what I thought they were. They were what I'd twisted them into thinking my father would want them to be.'

The Gyrffindor hesitated. 'Perhaps these feelings are just gratitude then.' Harry questioned.

Draco shook his head. 'No. I've examined them from every angle. I've talked to myself till I'm blue in the face. Merlin, I've talked to my mother till I was blue in the face.'

'You talked to your mother about me?' Harry squeaked.

Draco nodded and smiled fondly. 'Yes. She hates my father more that I do.' He said simply and Harry couldn't help but gape at him.

Draco let out a soft chuckle before his face suddenly became serious. 'I don't expect anything from you, Harry. Really. I don't care if we work through this…situation, together and then, if after that you decide I'm not the one, then that's fine. I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to.'

Harry's green eyes studied Draco's face. 'How do you know I'm the one?' He asked.

Draco shrugged again. 'I just know.' He said simply but firmly.

The dark head tilted curiously. 'How will I know?'

The blond Slytherin gave Harry a sly smile. 'You'll just know too.' He promised giving Harry's hand a squeeze and getting back up off the bed.

'Hermione thinks I'm asexual.' Harry said suddenly causing Draco to stumble over his own feet in a very un-Malfoy like manner. He turned back to Harry, unable to keep the incredulous look off his face.

'I beg your pardon?' He asked slowly.

'Hermione,' Harry said innocently. 'She thinks I'm asexual.'

Draco found himself unable to move. 'Do you know what that means?' He asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged. 'Not really. I overheard her talking to Ron at the end of last year. After I wouldn't go out with Lavender or Pavarti, or anyone else he kept trying to set me up with.'

Draco moved slowly back over to the bed, sitting down a foot or so away from Harry. 'Perhaps you're gay.' He suggested.

Harry shook his head. 'No, I don't think so. Hermione set me up with Seamus once. What a disaster that was.' He said, screwing his nose up in disgust.

Draco grimace at the mental image. 'That doesn't actually mean a lot, Harry. No self respecting guy would remain gay if he had to kiss Seamus Finnegan.'

Harry snickered at the look on Draco's face.

'There is, of course, one way to be sure.' Draco said a moment later, a glint in his eyes that had Harry instantly on guard.

'Sure of what?' He murmured slowly.

'That you aren't gay.' Draco said as if it was obvious.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'And what would that be?'

The edges of Draco's mouth lifted as he moved slightly closer to Harry. 'Kiss me.'

Harry's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open. 'What?' He managed to gasp out.

'Kiss me,' Draco said again. 'If after that you don't feel anything then you definitely aren't gay. I'll even tell you what Granger meant.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Why do I get the feeling that I've just been outplayed?' He murmured and Draco smirked at him.

'Are you game, Harry?' He drawled softly.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared at the Slytherin in front of him. One side of his head was screaming at him to get out of the bed and walk out the door and never speak to the other boy ever again, but the other side kept reminding him of how kind Draco had been the night before.

And, for once, he would love to feel something other than fear and anger and loneliness.

It was for this last reason that he agreed, nodding his head slowly and shifting closer to the Slytherin until their thighs were touching and the blonde's pale face was inches from his own. 'Prove it to me.' He whispered.

Draco swallowed and nodded. The expression on his face was as if this was the most important moment of his life as he lifted both hands to cup Harry's cheeks and slowly brought their mouths together.

Draco's lips were warm and soft, not at all wet like Cho's had been. The pressure against Harry's own was consistent but undemanding. He felt Draco's tongue gently sweep over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting the Slytherin's soft tongue press gently against his own, coaxing it to life. Harry felt Draco's hands slide down his neck and massage slowly down his back and Harry couldn't help but whimper softly as he felt those hands slip under his pyjama top to caress his chest.

He felt the hands leave his burning skin and move back up to his cheeks as Draco wound the kiss down, finishing it with just a chaste kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth before pulling away, his own eyes slightly glazed and his breathing heavy. Neither boy spoke for several moments.

'So, are you gay?' Draco asked huskily.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. 'No.' He breathed and Draco's face fell. 'I think it's just you.'

That was all the encouragement Draco needed and he returned his mouth to Harry's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – It's not mine.

**Chapter 3 – A Form of Persuasion**

The students and faculty of Hogwarts were treated to a scene none thought they would ever have seen in a million years that night. Not only did a Slytherin and Gryffindor walk into the great hall hand in hand for dinner; but then Draco Malfoy had placed a searing kiss on Harry Potter's lips before the two separated to go to their respective tables.

The absolute silence lasted for approximately the same amount of time as it took the two to take their seats before a lone voice rang out across the hall. 'Have you completely lost your mind, Harry!' Ron Weasley's voice was unmistakable and it seemed to be the trigger for all noise within the room.

Both Harry and Draco ignored it all, the latter much more easily than Harry as most of the Slytherins were not game enough to say anything at all and those who were kept it to an absolute minimum.

'So I gather you finally told him then.' Pansy Parkinson said dryly as she helped herself to some roast beef.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'No, Pans, that was all just an hallucination brought about by too much pumpkin juice. Of course I told him.'

Goyle grunted. 'How did he take it?' He asked.

Draco looked up at the other seventh years around him and sneered. 'Blaise won your stupid little bet, alright? Now may I finish my dinner in peace or do you have any other ridiculously inane questions for me.'

Blaise smirked triumphantly and held out his hand, waiting at the others all placed a galleon in it before pocketing them. 'Go right ahead, Draco. We'd hate you to miss a meal.'

'Again.' Pansy, Millicent and Daphne all said at once leaving Draco scowling even more.

* * *

><p>Harry, over at the Gyrffindor table, was having a much harder time of it.<p>

'You've got to be kidding me, Harry.' Ron snarled. 'The Ferret? Surely this is a joke. He's a bigot and a Death Eater and a bloody prick.'

'Ron!' Hermione shrieked at the redhead's language.

Harry continued slowly chewing on his roast beef as several others on the table also decided to add their two cents.

'Leave him alone, Hermione. Ron's right.' Ginny's words were full of anger.

'Really, Harry.' Lavender pushed the morning's copy of the daily prophet over the table and several seats down. 'You should be more careful.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Do I really care what's in that?' He questioned nodding towards the paper.

'Probably not.' Hermione said quickly, grabbing the paper and setting it alight with a quick Incendio charm before anyone could say a word.

'Hermione, there was an article about Lucius Malfoy in that.' Lavender scolded. 'Harry obviously needs to be reminded just how bad that man is.'

Harry's eyes suddenly blazed and the fork in his hand warped beyond recognition. 'Draco...is not...his father.' He said quietly but coldly; those nearby shifting away.

'Oh, so it's **Draco** already, it is?' Ron sneered, one of the few that were ignoring the expression on Harry's face.

Ginny growled. 'Of course it is, Ron. Didn't you see him with his tongue down that slimy Slytherin's throat?' She also didn't seem to care.

'Ginny!' Hermione tried to halt the growing argument but she was too late.

'Enough!' Harry yelled. 'For once I'm not going to listen to you. I know the rest of my cursed life is open to public debate on how it should be lived, but no one, **no one**, is going to tell me who I can be happy with. If you and the rest of the wizarding world don't like it you, can all go to hell!'

Harry stood abruptly and stalked from the hall, his anger hanging around him like a cloak and causing the doors to slam shut ominously behind him leaving the hall in stunned silence for the second time in less than an hour.

* * *

><p>'I thought you might be here.' Hermione murmured gently as she slipped into the Room of Requirement and closed the door behind her. 'Well either here or with Malfoy anyway.' She added cheekily as Harry sighed heavily.<p>

'Am I wrong?' He asked, lifting a hand and running it raggedly through his hair. 'Are they right? Am I stupid?'

Hermione sat down beside him and poured herself a cup of tea. 'I don't believe they're right, Harry?' She started diplomatically. 'And I wish you happiness more than anything. But knowing the Draco Malfoy I have for the last six years, I can't help but to question your judgment also.'

Harry flung himself back in his chair and sighed again. 'He's not the same as he was before.' He insisted. 'He's not the same as his father either.'

Hermione reached out and placed a hand on his arm. 'I understand that, Harry, but you can't just expect everyone to change their opinion of him overnight. He's been a bastard to us since we arrived here.'

Harry leant forward again and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his face tiredly. Hermione could see just how much strain the last hour had put on her friend. She wondered just what he had thought everyone would say.

'I know.' Harry said finally in response to the asked question. 'But he's wonderful to me.'

'Is he, Harry?' Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised in question. 'How is he wonderful? Has he apologised for what he's done to you?'

Harry's face broke out into small smile but his eyes remained distant as if remembering something. 'Yes, he has.' He whispered. 'With every word, every touch and every look. He makes me feel safe and protected. He makes me feel loved. I can't ever remember feeling loved before. Not like that.'

Hermione didn't know whether to be insulted or not. She'd loved Harry since their first year.

'It's a different type of love.' Harry said softly, easily reading the expression on her face. 'I love you too, Hermione, but when I'm with Draco it's almost as if I'm the only person in the world to him. The look in his eyes, the expression in his face. It's so intense. I can see that he would die before he would let anything happen to me. I need that, Hermione. I need that now more than ever.'

Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh. 'How can you be sure he can be trusted?'

Harry smiled that same small smile again but his eyes were on her this time and the intensity in them had her holding her breath. 'Do you remember last year, when I told you that Professor Wilkins couldn't be trusted?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, you were the only one who though there was something wrong with her. The rest of us thought she was great.' She said grudgingly.

'Till she revealed herself as Bellatrix Lestrange and almost killed Dumbledore.'

'Yes.'

Harry stood up and stretched. 'That's how I know. He won't hurt me, Hermione. He loves me.'

Hermione's eyes widened comically. 'He told you that?' She stammered.

That same small smile returned. 'Several times.' Harry said fondly.

'And do you love him?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'Not yet.' Hermione opened her mouth but Harry beat her to it. 'But I believe I'm closer to it every moment.'

The witch frowned. 'You should be in love before you let him touch you like that, Harry.'

Harry arched an eyebrow. 'It's all part of the same thing, Hermione. You can't love someone, not properly, until you know them. He knows me, very well. Much better than I know him, but I'm going to change that.' He murmured.

Hermione looked at her best friend, standing still by the fireplace, an expression of serenity on his face that she had never seen before, and realised that she couldn't stand in his way. The rest of Gryffindor house may well shun him but she would be there for him.

'Is this what you really want, Harry? Will this make you happy?' She asked one last time.

Harry smiled and nodded. 'Yes, this is what I want.' He said firmly.

Hermione stood up and crossed the few steps until she was beside Harry and hugged him tightly. 'Then I'm behind you Harry.' She whispered and Harry hugged her in return, his eyes suspiciously bright.

Hermione pulled away. 'Go on, get out of here. I know you want to see him. Just make sure you're back in the tower before curfew or I'm coming to get you.' She added sternly and Harry laughed.

'Yes, ma'am.' He gave her a muggle salute and headed to the door, stopping with his hand on it and turning back to face her. 'Thank you, Hermione.' He said sincerely before he disappeared out the door.

'God, Harry.' Hermione breathed, leaning back against the mantlepiece. 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

* * *

><p>Harry knocked on the door and it was opened instantly. 'You don't have to knock, you know.' Draco said with a smile as he took Harry's hand and led him inside.<p>

'I know.' Harry said simply. 'But I can't help it.'

Draco grinned and cupped Harry's cheeks. 'I know very much about not being able to stop doing something.' He murmured, leaning forward and kissing Harry gently.

Harry let out a whimper as Draco's tongue ran softly along the roof of his mouth.

'I love you.' Draco whispered, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry didn't answer but just closed his eyes and let those strong arms hold him. Eventually Draco pulled away and stared down at Harry, his eyes intense and his gaze searching.

'Are you okay? Perhaps we shouldn't have let everyone know so soon.' He murmured.

Harry gave him a smile. 'I'm fine. Besides, I'm not hiding this. Not from anyone. Not this time.'

Draco smirked. 'What else do you hide, Mr Potter?" He drawled, his hands moving slowly over Harry's back.

'From everyone else? Everything.' Harry said with a smirk of his own. 'From you? Nothing.' He promised, pulling Draco close once again and kissing him softly.

A knock interrupted them and Harry let out a soft groan as they pulled away and Draco moved to open the door.

'Ah, so it wasn't a walking nightmare brought on by too many noxious fumes.' Snape sneered from the doorway.

Harry scowled 'Speaking of noxious.' He muttered almost inaudibly.

Draco rolled his eyes even as he smothered a laugh. 'Is there something I can do for you, Professor?' The blond Slytherin asked calmly, giving Harry's hand, which was still held tightly in his own, a squeeze.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, Draco. I wish to speak with you. Perhaps, as it is almost curfew, Mr Potter should say his goodbyes and head back up to Gryffindor Tower.' The suggestion was clearly a command and Harry reluctantly gave Draco's hand a returning squeeze and stepped towards the door.

Draco didn't let go of his hand but gestured for his godfather to come in as he stepped closer to Harry. 'Goodnight.' He whispered, tracing Harry's cheek with his fingers.

Harry, waited until Snape had passed them and moved towards the fireplace before he smiled and bent his head up, placing the chastest of kisses on Draco's cheek. 'Night.' He breathed before slipping out the door, leaving Draco staring after him.

The potions master watched the two interact with a heavy heart. He saw the possessiveness of his godson in the way the boy made him wait while he said his goodbyes; the way his gaze followed the other boy out of the room. And the sadness contained within the grey eyes at the young man's departure that he couldn't quite hide before Snape saw it.

'Draco.' Snape began but Draco held up a hand.

'Severus, don't, please. I know what you're going to say but it makes no difference.' He insisted. 'Don't you understand? I love him. More than anything else in this world. I couldn't stop seeing him if my life depended on it. Not now he's here And I won't. Not unless he tells me to.' Draco sat down on the chair by the sofa and gestured for his godfather to do the same.

'You've gotten yourself into a right mess this time, Draco.' Snape said quietly. 'This will be in the Prophet tomorrow, without a doubt.'

'So. We discussed it. Both of us, and we refused to hide.' There was a touch of insolence in Draco's voice that had Snape wincing inwardly.

The potions master raised an eyebrow. 'You would give up all you have for him?'

'Yes.' Draco said automatically.

'Your title? Your fortune?...Your name?' Snape added knowing how important the last one was to his godson.

Draco swallowed and nodded stiffly. 'Yes.' He said again, just as firmly as before.

Snape sighed and looked down at his hands with their potions stained fingers and sighed again. 'I don't know what to do, Draco. The headmaster has asked me to find out what you're intentions are. You know Potter is a pivotal figure in this war. It will not be won without him. Will you be there, beside him? Or will you stand back and watch…or worse?' He questioned, not bothering to elaborate on those final two words. They both knew what he meant.

Draco stood abruptly and glared at his godfather, his eyes alight with a fire that Snape hadn't seen in a very long time. 'If I had my way Harry wouldn't be involved in the war at all, let alone as its figurehead. He shouldn't have to bear such a responsibility and it's not fair to expect so much of him. But since you seem so concerned, I can tell you right now that, no matter what, when that day comes I certainly won't be sitting safe in the castle, or at Malfoy Manor. I will be with him, protecting him with my very life if it becomes necessary. I promised him that no one would ever hurt him again and I will be keeping that promise.' Draco finished heatedly. 'Now if that's all, I'm tired, it's been a long day. I trust you can let yourself out.' It wasn't a question and the next moment Draco stormed across to his bedroom and went inside, slamming the door behind him but leaving Snape in no doubt that this was no teenage infatuation on Draco's part. The boy did indeed have strong feelings towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p>'It certainly looks as if he's sincere.' Dumbledore murmured as the two men sat down after returning from the headmaster's pensieve where they had watched the potions master's conversation with his godson from the moment he had arrived at the Head Boy's rooms.<p>

'I don't believe he will harm your precious golden boy.' Snape sneered.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the younger man making him feel as if he was a teenager again. 'Now, Severus, I believe that is uncalled for. I know young Mr Malfoy wouldn't hurt Harry. I don't believe him capable of it, in spite of the teachings of his father. What concerned me is whether this relationship he seems to have with Harry is a front for something else.'

Snape looked at him curiously. 'And you are sure of this? That Draco's feelings are genuine.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'As sure as you are, Severus.' He said knowingly and the potions master looked away.

'I've never seen him so intense, so committed to something, or someone for that matter, before. It scares me.' Snape admitted.

'I wonder what his father will say.'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he came here and tried to drag the boy kicking and screaming from the school.'

The headmaster stroked his long gray beard in thought. 'I wonder why they didn't hide it? At least until the end of the school year.' Dumbledore murmured in curiosity.

Snape let out a huff. 'It would have been safer. For both of them.'

'Yes, probably. But I suppose that Harry already hides so much from everyone, he probably didn't want to have to hide something else, especially something that seems to make him so happy.' Dumbledore offered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'So you are aware of his history with his relatives then?' He asked, watching as Dumbledore's face fell.

'Yes, somewhat. I know they do not like him, and I know his life has been difficult. I wish there had been another way.'

The potions master studied the elderly wizard in silence for several moments before leaning forward and prodding the pensieve with his wand. He returned the first memory to his mind before closing his eyes and selecting another. 'I believe you should see this.' He said softly.

Dumbledore frowned but stood up, leaning forward until his nose was touching the silvery substance and he was pulled inside, Snape landing next to him a moment later. 'Severus?'

'Just watch.' Snape murmured, staring at the open doorway to the potions classroom.

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked into the room and Snape told him what his assigned task for this detention was. He saw Harry's eyes widen and the fear clearly visible on his face. He frowned at the conversation between the two and walked over to the sink as Harry steeled himself to step closer. He could see and hear the boy whispering to himself and the horror that flashed across his face as he dropped the first cauldron in and it sank to the bottom of the sink.

He couldn't help but smile when Draco reached in a retrieved the cauldron, handing it to the Boy-Who-Lived with a concerned look but the smile disappeared at Harry's startled yelp when the potions master cleared his throat from directly behind him some minutes later, and when the potions master placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to cry out and flee across the room, a look of abject terror on his face, the headmaster instantly spelled himself out of the bowl and back into his rooms.

Snape quickly followed but he only managed to catch sight of the vibrant purple robes as they disappeared into the headmaster's private rooms behind the desk. The potions master sank down in the chair and waited, knowing the headmaster would return shortly.

It was much longer than Snape had originally thought and when he returned the Headmaster seemed to have aged somewhat. His hands were shaking imperceptibly and his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. 'Albus?' The potions master's voice was kinder than most would have ever heard it.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I want you to promise me something, Severus.' He began but was halted as the fireplace flared and Poppy Pomfrey's face appeared, a shade of ashen that was clearly discernable even through the floo.

'Albus, you need to get down here now.' She said stiffly before disappearing again.

The two wizards exchanged glances before standing and hurrying towards the door.

* * *

><p>The medi-witch was hovering over a blood covered figure when they arrived, Hermione Granger standing nearby nervously wringing her hands as tears streaked down her cheeks.<p>

It was the sight of her that had both men looking closer at the figure in the bed.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Dumbledore breathed as he realised exactly who it was. Snape moved away and slipped out of the room as Dumbledore turned again to Hermione, placing a knarled hand on her shoulder in comfort.

'Miss Granger, what happened?' He asked in a voice soft and gentle.

'It was Ron.' She choked out. 'Harry came back to the common room just before curfew. A few people tried to talk to him but he just shook his head and went up to the dorms. Ron told the others to stay there for a minute, that he needed to talk to Harry. He went upstairs and we heard the door close' At this point Hermione stopped and sucked in a deep breath and Dumbledore waited, knowing there was more. 'At first we couldn't hear anything but soon we heard Ron yelling and moments later Harry was screaming. We...we ran up the stairs and into the room. I saw Ron beating on him. He was kicking him and hitting him. It was awful. I cast a body bind on Ron and left Neville and Seamus looking after him while I brought Harry down here.' Her expression was full of anguish and she wrung her hands together in front of her as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. 'I can't believe he would do that.' She added tearfully.

She broke down into sobs again and Dumbledore put his arm around her as Poppy finally stopped casting spells and stepped back. 'Poppy?'

The medi-witch sighed and wiped her sweaty forehead on her sleeve. 'I've repaired the three broken ribs, the dislocated jaw and his broken nose, and I've closed the cut on his head. I can't do anything for the bruising yet. Once it's out I can put a salve on it but from what I can tell, there will be a lot of it.' She told the headmaster.

Hermione sniffed heavily and looked up, glancing nervously towards the door where Professor Snape had disappeared some minutes before. She knew where he'd gone. 'Madame Pomfrey, perhaps you should clean the blood away, before Professor Snape comes back.'

'With that amount of bruising I doubt it would matter, Miss Granger.' The medi-witch said primly.

Hermione sniffed again. 'I know, Madame Pomfrey, but I….I really think you should clean him up before Professor Snape returns with Draco.'

'Too late, Miss Granger, however the thought was nice.' Snape's emotionless voice sounded from the doorway where he stood with a hand on the shoulder of a stony faced Draco Malfoy.

The young Slytherin stared at Harry's still form. 'I failed.' He whispered almost inaudibly.

Snape, the only one who heard him, spun his godson to face him and Draco had no choice but to tear his eyes from Harry lest he break his neck. 'Do not do this, Draco.' He said sternly, his eyes flashing. 'He needs you right now. Do not start blaming yourself for things outside your control.' The potions master surprised himself at the emotion he put into the words but they had the desired effect when Draco seem to shake himself and all but ran across the hospital wing to throw himself to his knees beside Harry's bed.

'Harry?' He whispered, gently clasping Harry's hand in his own. 'Merlin, Harry. What did they do to you?'

'I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't think Ron would go that far. He just said he wanted to talk to him.' Hermione's voice was shaky.

Draco looked up, his eyes like ice. He nodded sharply at Hermione before his gaze switch to his godfather. No words were exchanged but Snape moments later Snape turned to Dumbledore.

'Perhaps we should see to Mr Weasley.' The potions master suggested in a quiet voice and Dumbledore nodded.

'I trust you will keep me updated as to Harry's condition, Poppy.' The headmaster said as he reluctantly headed towards the door.

'Of course, Albus.' The medi-witch offered, flicking her wand so that Harry was changed into a pair of soft pyjamas. 'But he will be fine in a few hours. Just a bit sore.'

Dumbledore nodded and the two professors left the hospital wind as Poppy disappeared back into her office, leaving Hermione staring in silence at Draco and Harry.

The Slytherin had conjured a wash cloth and banished most of the blood off Harry's face before gently cleaning the small bits the charm had missed as Hermione continued to stand nearby, sniffing every few moments. 'Why don't you sit down, Granger.' He said rather gently. 'It's not polite to hover.' He added in case she thought he'd gone soft.

Hermione let out a final sniff and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She watched as Draco continued his gentle ministrations, easily seeing the feelings he clearly held for her friend. His eyes were still like ice and she could see from the set of his jaw that he was just barely keeping himself under control. She could see the desire to rend Ron Weasley limb from limb in the thin line of his mouth and she also noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

'Draco?' Harry's voice was weak; barely more than a whisper. But both Draco and Hermione were thrilled to hear it.

'Harry.' Draco breathed, his eyes softening and his face breaking out into a beaming smile when green eyes finally flickered open and landed on him. 'How are you?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry returned his smile. 'I'm alright. Poppy gave me one of Professor Snape's specials.' Draco snorted, knowing exactly what the Boy-Who-Lived was talking about.

'Harry?' Hermione couldn't help but interrupt. 'Harry, I'm sorry. I still can't believe he would do that.'

Harry reached out with the hand closest to her and gently placed it on her arm. 'It's not your fault, Hermione. Ron can't stand change. He can't stand Draco either, mores the pity. He was never going to accept Draco, and I should have had more sense than to think he would.' He said with a sigh.

'Perhaps, but still that was completely uncalled for.' The witch said firmly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her before returning his attention to Draco, staring at the Slytherin. 'This isn't you're fault, you know.' He said quietly.

Draco's eyes widened. 'I didn't….'

Harry reached up and placed a finger over Draco's lips. 'You didn't have to. It's written all over you face.' He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened also. She had no idea. All she could see was the anger the blond was keeping a tight rein on.

Draco hung his head and sighed. 'I promised.' He said softly and Harry let out a small snort.

'It was never going to be possible, Draco. I knew that. I let you believe it because it seemed so important to you.'

'Oh.' Draco's voice was almost inaudible and Harry sighed again.

'Draco, look at me.' He requested and the Slytherin raised his head. 'I know you would never hurt me, and I know you would stop anyone from hurting me if you were able to. It is enough.' He insisted, hesitating a moment. 'I trust you, Draco.' He added softly.

Hermione could see from the look on Draco's face that this was the first time Harry had said that, and going by the suspiciously bright grey eyes, probably the closest Harry had come to telling Draco that he cared about him, or even loved him.

The intense look between the two had Hermione feeling as if she was intruding on something very private and with barely a sound, slipped out of her seat and moved across the hospital wing to the door. She would see Harry tomorrow, but for now, would leave him with the one person who could really make him feel better.

* * *

><p>'I don't bloody care what they think. I was trying to get him to see reason.' Ron Weasley's loud voice was the first thing Hermione heard as she stepped into the common room. It seemed as if the entire house was still up and all watching the spectacle Ron was making in the middle of the room as he slouched on the sofa, arms folded over his chest with a mutinous look on his face. The Headmaster stood in front of Ron, his face a mask of disappointment as he stared down at the seventh year.<p>

Snape was by the door and turned to look at her as she stepped through the portrait, giving her a pointed look. She nodded and gave him a small smile in response and the man nodded and turned way again. Ron saw her as she stepped around the potions master and quickly stood as she walked towards him.

'Where have you been? With him? Did the Ferret come and hold his hand?' He sneered nastily.

Hermione just stared at him in silence for several moments and when Ron opened his mouth to say something else she reared back and slapped him so hard it rang through the rafters of the room and sent Ron stumbling sideways. She glared down at him where he knelt, holding his rapidly reddening cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but found herself unable to put how she currently felt into words and instead just shook her head and stalked across the room to where Neville, Seamus and the other seventh years were standing.

Both Lavender and Neville each put an arm around her shoulders and as one the group walked up the stairs to the dormitory leaving the rest of Gryffindor staring after them in shock.

Dumbledore's eyes were blinding as he watched them go and Snape knew he was downright ecstatic that the other teenagers had stood behind the Boy-Who-Lived, even if he was involved with a Slytherin, or worse, a Malfoy. He idly wondered just how much the other seventh years knew about Harry's background and relationship with his family.

'Well, Mr Weasley, it seems as if your housemates, at least those in seventh year, aren't in agreeance with your form of persuasion. As it is, I believe they are the least of your problems. You will accompany me to my office where, at the very least, your parents will be called.'

Ron didn't move, just stared at the headmaster as whispers broke out around the room.

'Now, Mr Weasley.' Dumbledore's voice was glacial and Ron stood quickly and headed towards the door. For a moment he looked as if he might flee but the potions master clapped a very firm hand down on his shoulder, one of his most potent glares directed at the red head as he steered him forcefully from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – It isn't mine.

**Chapter 4 – One Step at a Time**

'Please Madame Pomfrey, I don't want to stay here.' Harry pleaded, some half hour later when the medi-witch returned to find him awake.

'I really think you should stay the night, Harry. Just so that I can keep an eye on you.' Madame Pomfrey's voice sounded firm but Harry could hear the edge of compassion in it and played it for everything.

'Please Madame Pomfrey. I just want to sleep in my own bed. Show Hermione and the others I'm okay. Draco will make sure I come back before breakfast tomorrow so you can check me over. You said yourself I would be fine in a few hours. Please?'

The medi-witch's face softened. 'Alright, Harry.' She smiled at him. 'I trust you will escort him to Gryffindor Tower, Mr Malfoy?' She asked, turning to Draco who nodded in agreement, helping Harry from the bed before taking off his own cloak and draping it around Harry's now pyjama clad shoulders, taking Harry's arm and placing an arm around his waist. When it became clear that Harry's legs were still a bit shaky, Draco cast a feather light charm and swept him up into his arms, holding him securely against the Slytherin's chest.

Poppy allowed herself a small smile as no amount of protesting from Harry would induce the Malfoy heir to put him down, and with nothing more than a sincere thank you and a nod, Draco swept from the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>There were still a number of Gryffindors up when Draco stepped through the portrait, a now sleeping Harry still held tightly in his arms. Several looked as if they were going to say something but the expression on the Slytherin's face instantly halted any questions or comments and thankfully, Ginny was one of the ones who had gone to bed already.<p>

Draco just nodded stiffly and crossed the room, those in his way moving quickly as he swept up the staircase until he reached the seventh years dorm. He loosened a hand to knock gently on the door and waited until it was opened, Neville Longbottom looking at him wide eyed.

'Excuse me.' Draco said politely, waiting as the timid Gryffindor stepped backwards to let him in. The other seventh years all stared at him in silence, distrust and unease on all but Hermione's face, as he crossed the room to Harry's bed and laid him down before pulling the covers over him. He ignored the rest of the room as he gently pushed the hair off Harry's face and bent down, placing a soft kiss on the bruised lips. 'Goodnight.' He whispered, his own mask slipping slightly as he turned away.

The expressions on the faces of the Gryffindors had changed but Draco didn't try to understand what it was he was seeing. He just looked to Hermione and nodded. 'Granger.' He murmured politely before disappearing through the door just as quietly as he'd come.

There was a silence that lasted almost a minute as those in the room looked between the sleeping form of Harry Potter and the still open door that Draco had disappeared out of.

'That was just bizarre.' Seamus was the first one to speak.

'He really cares for Harry, doesn't he?' Neville murmured quietly. 'Perhaps even loves him.'

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, reaching out and running her fingers through the messy black hair. 'Yes.' She said just as quietly. 'And I think Harry feels the same. He just doesn't know it yet.'

'I see what Harry meant when he said Malfoy wasn't his father.' Lavender added just as softly. 'I couldn't ever imagine Lucius Malfoy laying a hand on anyone except in anger or cruelty. He just doesn't seem the type to care about anyone, perhaps even his own son.'

Hermione didn't know why she said it, but it was almost an automatic reaction. 'I can't begin to imagine what sort of childhood Malfoy has had with Lucius as a father.'

Her words had the room falling into silence once again for several minutes.

'Do you think Ron will be back?' Dean asked carefully.

'Not if he knows what's good for him.' Hermione growled causing Harry to shift subconsciously away from her, even in his sleep; an action that had her both frowning and sighing.

'Perhaps we should all get some sleep.' Parvati suggested, grabbing Lavender's hand and tugging her towards the door.

'Good idea.' Dean agreed and crossed to the end of his bed and began rummaging around in his trunk for some pyjamas, everyone else following his example.

'Good night.' Hermione murmured, giving Harry's shoulder one last pat before standing and heading towards the door. She stopped at the threshold and looked back at the sleeping figure.

'We'll look after him, Hermione.' Neville said solemnly.

The witch glanced at him and smiled. 'Thanks Neville.' She whispered before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>Harry's face looked even worse the next morning than it did the night before. A hideous bruise covered his left cheek and his right eye was as black as night. After a nice warm shower he looked slightly better but all of the seventh year boys winced every time they looked at him. Hermione had joined them early and was sitting on Harry's bed, waiting as he dressed.<p>

'Hermione, I'm not dressing while you're looking.' Harry stated bluntly, a bathrobe tied tightly around his skinny waist as he held his trousers in one hand.

Hermione grinned. 'Just think of me as one of the boys, Harry. I mean, for gods sake, you're like my brother.' She added with a roll of her eyes.

Harry allowed the edges of his mouth to curl up at the statement but still continued looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Eventually he shook his head. 'Nope, sorry, just can't do it. Close your eyes.'

'Just do what he says, Hermione, or we're all going to starve to death.' Seamus pleaded.

'And I still have to see Madame Pomfrey.' Harry told her with a pointed look.

The bushy haired Gryffindor gave an exaggerated huff and closed her eyes. Harry watched her for a few moments longer to make sure she wasn't peeking before stripping off his robe and stepping into his pants. Seamus, Dean and Neville exchanged angry looks at the bruises that were scattered over Harry's back, one in particular that was shaped like a shoe. Neville looked to be about to say something but Harry caught his eyes as he reached for his shirt and shook his head violently, nodding towards Hermione who was still sitting obliviously on the bed.

The other boy hesitated and finally nodded and once Harry had buttoned his shirt he gingerly pulled on his robe. 'Okay, Hermione. You can look now.'

The witch opened her eyes and rolled them again before pushing herself up off the bed. 'Come on then.' She said cheerfully, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the door.

Harry snorted but obligingly let himself be dragged down the stairs to the common room where he suddenly ran into the back of Seamus who'd stopped dead at the bottom.

'Seamus?' He questioned, wondering why the seventeen year old was standing so still. It was then that he'd noticed the silence that pervaded the room; something that didn't happen all that often in Gryffindor.

He pushed past the other boy before he too stopped and stared.

Sitting, albeit stiffly, on one of the armchairs by the fireplace was Draco, currently in quiet conversation with Lavender and Pavarti and doing a very impressive job of ignoring the staring Gryffindors around him.

Draco seemed to realise he was there and turned to him. Those watching saw as his mask fell slightly, that hard line of his jaw softening and the ice like grey eyes melting as he caught sight of Harry, and none could miss the way Harry's own face lit up at the sight of the Slytherin in a way none of them had seen in many years.

Draco was up off the armchair in a moment and his arms were tightly around Harry in the next.

Not a word was spoken throughout the room as the two eventually pulled away and Draco lifted a hand to touch every so softly at the bruise on Harry's cheek.

'Madame Pomfrey has something for that.' He told him.

Harry smiled and leant into the touch. 'It looks worse than it is.' He said simply.

Draco stared at him in silence before smirking slightly. 'You can't lie to save your life, Harry. I wouldn't waste your breath.' He murmured causing snickers to break out around them.

Harry gave him an indignant look before letting out a soft laugh. 'Fine then, I assume that's why your here. To make sure I go and see her?'

The Slytherin shifted causing Harry to frown. 'Among other things.'

'What is it, Draco.'

Malfoy looked past Harry and caught Hermione's eye. 'Weasley is still here.' He said quietly, his jaw clenched rather tightly, causing a wave of whispers to break out throughout the room. The Malfoy mask had returned as those around them watched the teenager stamp down on the anger it was clear was still coursing through him.

Hermione glanced around her. 'Perhaps you should go and see Madame Pomfrey now, Harry.' She suggested in a thinly veiled order.

Harry turned to her, taking in the looks of those around the room. 'Okay, Hermione, I'll see you all shortly for breakfast.'

Draco let Harry take his hand and draw him towards the portrait hole, just inside the door he stopped and turned. 'Brown, Patil, thank you for the...enlightening...conversation.' He murmured politely before following Harry outside.

'What were you talking about?' They all heard Harry ask.

'Nothing you need to be concerned about.' They heard Draco reply before the portrait closed completely.

Hermione looked to the other two Gryffindor girls. 'What **were** you talking about?' She asked bluntly.

* * *

><p>'Come on, Draco. Please just this once sit with me for breakfast. You know the other Gryffindors won't mind.' Harry pleaded as they walked slowly towards the great hall.<p>

Madame Pomfrey had clucked over him for a few minutes before handing him a large jar and telling him to rub it into the bruises each morning and night for the next three days, preferably after a bath when his skin was soft.

Draco had seen the look flash through Harry's eyes and kept a firm hold on the Gryffindor's hand. 'I'll make sure he remembers, Ma'am.' Draco had promised before tugging Harry from the wing. The black haired boy had been silent for several minutes after they left but had soon rallied and was talking quite softly by the time they'd reached the last staircase.

'Why don't you sit with me at Slytherin?' Draco asked, a small smirk on his face.

Harry made a face of his own that in no way conveyed any amusement. 'Because I like my body parts exactly where they are.' He drawled as they crossed the entrance hall.

Draco laughed as they stepped into the great hall but obligingly followed Harry to the Gryffindor table.

'Is it alright if Draco joins us?' Harry asked. No one in Gryffindor was able to say no at the pleadingly hopeful look on Harry's face and all agreeably made room for the two seventeen year olds to sit down.

Breakfast went quietly for some time before the mail arrived, and with it the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. The seventh year Gryffindors were surprisingly tactful and put any copies they had away in their bags immediately and glared at the others around them, in particular at Ginny who, after glaring hatefully at Harry, had opened her copy and was reading from it aloud.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand in the red head's direction. 'Incendio.' She murmured and moments later the parchment in Ginny's hand went up in flames.

Ginny let out a squeal and dropped the flaming parchment to the table as she turned angrily to Hermione but by that time Harry had removed his own wand from his sleeve and was twirling it in his hand. 'Don't bother.' He said bluntly. 'I don't like you, Ginny. Not like that. Even if I didn't care for Draco, I wouldn't like you like that. Give it up and move on because it will never happen.'

Harry's words stunned those around them who had thought him to be practically oblivious to the way the youngest Weasley felt about him. Hermione had just smiled at the exchange, far more pleased at the declaration of his feelings for Draco than anything else he had said to Ginny. Draco too, had flushed delightfully at the admission and hung his head as his eyes filled with emotion he would never show in public.

The other sixth years either side of Ginny were whispering madly in her ear and in the end she just scowled at everyone and stood before...flouncing...there was no other word for it...from the room.

Slowly everyone went back to their breakfasts and Harry and the others were able to finish in peace.

'Malfoy.' Hermione broke in hesitantly as she saw the Slytherin push his plate away. 'Can you tell us what happened with Ron?'

Draco glanced at Harry but before he could speak Dumbledore rose as McGonagall tapped her knife on her glass for silence. 'I guess you're about to find out.' Draco murmured softly and they all turned towards the head table.

Once again they were to be interrupted as the doors to the hall were thrown open to reveal what had to be a positively livid Lucius Malfoy framed within; his jaw tight, eyes narrowed in anger, and the hand on his cane clenched. In fact those three things were the reason you could tell just how angry the usually immaculately controlled man was.

'This isn't good.' Neville whispered.

Lucius' eyes swept the Slytherin table, frowning when he couldn't see his son. Draco decided to make it easier for him and stand, stepping over the bench. 'Stay here.' Draco murmured to Harry, who nodded in agreement. Draco walked slowly up the aisle as his father turned to him, grey eyes widening before narrowing once again.

'I see, for once, this trash is actually correct.' Lucius hissed, throwing the copy of the Daily Prophet that was crushed in his left hand onto the floor.

Draco didn't say anything but stopped several feet away from his father, arching his eyebrow in question.

'Do you deny it, Draco? Tell me now. Are you having a fling with the Boy-Who-Lived?' The blond aristocrat was actually spitting.

Draco raised the eyebrow further. 'No, Father. I'm not having a fling with Harry.' He said clearly, leaving Harry to suck in a breath. 'I love him.'

Harry felt Hermione take his hand in hers and squeeze gently as his eyes filled with tears. Draco had actually admitted his feelings not only out loud to everyone in the hall, but to his father as well.

Lucius for his part just stared at his son in silence before let out a burst of derisive laughter. 'Love, Draco?' He chuckled nastily. 'What in Merlin's name would you know about that? I've told you for as long as you can remember that there is no such thing as love.'

Harry wrenched his hand from Hermione's when Draco flinched at his father's words, but he didn't move from the Gryffindor table.

'It is just an excuse to get someone to do something for you.' Lucius went on.

'Even you own son.' Draco spat in reply, sarcasm dripping from the words.

Lucius smirked viciously. 'Exactly. I am your father and you love me, Draco. And it is your duty to do so, But you, my son, are such a disappointment to me. It is my own fault I suppose,' Malfoy added with an angry growl. 'I let your mother coddle you till you were five and then I let you attend this muggle loving fool's school against my better judgement and look where we are.'

Whispers broke out around them and Lucius glanced around at the stunned hall. He could see both Snape and Dumbledore standing up at the head table, ready to intercede if things got out of hand. Not that he planned on letting loose with the Cruciatus curse right here. No...but Draco would certainly be feeling the end of his wand as soon as he got home.

It was only as Lucius' eyes landed on Harry, who had moved to the end of the Gryffindor table that his anger returned in full force. He stalked the four feet to his son and grabbed Draco by the throat. 'Come along, Draco, we will discuss this further at home.' He snapped, dragging the seventeen year old towards the door.

'Lucius.' Dumbledore called out, just as Harry rushed towards Draco.

'Stop. Let him go. You can't just take him. He's not a child.' Harry cried as he went to grab Lucius' arm.

Lucius just raised his cane and struck Harry across the head in an effort to get him to let go.

'Harry!' Hermione screamed.

Harry went down like a stone, blood seeping from yet another cut on his head. Draco cried out and wrenched himself away from his father to drop by Harry's side.

The Malfoy patriarch let out a snarl and leapt at Draco once again.

'Lucius!' Dumbledore's voice rang out, the power contained within it causing the aristocrat to actually stop and look around him.

Dumbledore and the other teachers, including Snape, had moved from the head table and were only yards away, every one of their wands pointed in his direction. But perhaps the biggest surprise was the group of seventh year Slytherins and a number of Gryffindors that had joined them, every one of them with a wand pointed his way. He knew there was no chance of taking Draco now.

Lucius glanced at the Gryffindors before looking back at those from his own house with cold eyes. 'Your parents will be informed of this.' He hissed.

Pansy glanced at Blaise and nodded. 'Go ahead.' Blaise said firmly. 'Let them all know. Let them know we won't be returning home for Christmas break. Tell them that we stand with Draco, and if that means standing with Potter, then we stand with him too.'

Draco just stared at them open mouthed from where he sat cradling Harry's unconscious body to him. He'd had no idea they were that loyal to him.

Lucius cloak flared around him as his magic spiked in anger and he turned to Snape. 'I trust you can sort this out, Severus. I expect to see you and Draco at Malfoy Manor for Yule.' It was not a request and Draco felt his very breath leave him. He knew just how loyal his godfather was to Lucius. At least he thought he did.

Snape glanced at Draco before returning his dark gaze to his oldest friend. 'I'm sorry, Lucius.' He said quietly. 'But as Draco's godfather I am honour bound to protect him, and I feel I would be remiss in my duties if I were to return him to Malfoy Manor.'

It took Lucius several moments to decipher the potions master's statement even as the students around them whispered amongst each other. The elder Malfoy then turned back to his son. Gone was the mask, and the look of pure hatred on the blonde's face stunned most of the room.

'Fine, if that is the way you want it, I wash my hands of you.' He snapped imperiously. 'Consider yourself on your own. Your trust will be dissolved and no further allowances will be forthcoming. The wards at Malfoy Manor will be adjusted and you will have no further contact with Narcissa. In my eyes, and in the eyes of the wizarding world, you are no longer a Malfoy. Your name, your title as heir to this family, is revoked. I hope the little bastard is worth it.' He added maliciously before turning on his heel and stalking towards the door.

'He is.' Draco called after his father, not really caring if the man heard him or not, but unable to hide the tremor in his voice. He'd known this would happen, really he had. But it still hurt. The part about being told he couldn't contact his mother hurt most of all, just as his father had known it would.

'Draco?' Harry's voice was soft but Draco still jumped. As he'd been watching his father, and what was left of his life, disappear out the door, Madame Pomfrey had quickly stepped closer, closing the cut on Harry's head and enervating him.

'It's alright.' Draco murmured, looking down at him, unable to stop his eyes filling with tears.

'No. It isn't.' Harry told him.

'Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private.' Snape suggested tactfully.

'Good idea, Severus.' Dumbledore moved forward and gestured for the two boys to get up and follow him, leaving the students in the hall to start a round of gossiping that would last most of the day and into the next.

* * *

><p>'Mr Malfoy, I'm very.' Dumbledore began but stopped when Draco held up his hand.<p>

'I'm no longer a Malfoy, Professor. Didn't you hear what Lucius said?' Draco murmured, still looking at his lap where he held one of Harry's hands tightly in his own.

'What?' Harry burst out. He'd still been unconscious when Lucius had officially disinherited his son.

'I told you, Harry, it doesn't matter. I knew it might come down to it sooner or later.' The Slytherin told him.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times before he could actually form a mostly coherent sentence. 'How could he do that? You're his son. He loves you.'

Draco sighed heavily. 'One would think so, of most fathers anyway. But not mine. I was just another tool in his quest for power. For the tool to begin to think for himself was not an option. So my father did what he normally does, he threw it away.'

'God, Draco, I'm sorry.' Harry breathed, unable to even contemplate how the Slytherin must be feeling. 'I never meant for you to have to give everything up for me.'

Draco finally looked up, his suspiciously bright grey eyes pining Harry where he sat. 'I would do it over again in a heartbeat.' He said softly and Harry felt his own eyes fill with tears.

'Draco.' He breathed, lifting his arms and wrapping them around the boy's shoulders and holding him close.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances before the headmaster stood and, together with the potions master, left the head boy's rooms in a display of diplomacy Harry wouldn't have credited either of them with previously, as Draco's shoulders began shaking.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said again, rubbing Draco's back in what he hoped was a soothing way.

Draco shook his head even as it was buried in Harry's neck. 'Please don't apologise for him, Harry.' He said hoarsely, pulling away and lifting his head to reveal red eyes and blotchy cheeks. 'It's not just that he disowned me, it's everything. When I saw you in the hospital wing last night I felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach. I'd promised I'd keep you safe and I'd failed, even if you said it was impossible. And then today, when he hit you, it was like that all over again. I wanted to kill him, but all I could think about was you. I don't know why so much happens to you. It's not fair, it's not fair.' Draco repeated, fresh tears tumbling down his cheeks.

Harry just held him as he cried again, the stress of the last twenty four hours obviously too much. Harry idly wondered if the Slytherin had gotten any sleep the night before considering that from what Draco had told him on the way to the hospital wing that he'd waited for his godfather to return after dealing with Ron and that hadn't been till the early hours of the morning.

'It's alright, Draco. This path that is my life is not one I would choose to walk willingly but it is my path and I do choose it, in my own way.' Harry explained once Draco's shoulders had stopped shaking.

'How can you say that, Harry?'

Harry shrugged. 'I probably could have thrown Ron off me last night, with accidental magic, if I tried hard enough, but I didn't.'

Draco pulled away and looked at him in confusion. 'Why not? He could have killed you.'

'No.' Harry said simply. 'He wouldn't have. Ron has a temper but he's not capable of that. Part of me was hoping that he would just get it out of the way and move on.'

'And the other part?'

Harry smiled. 'Ah, that would my plan to make sure that no matter what I do, everyone thinks I'm just an average wizard with no particular strength who is quite small and weedy and would have trouble taking on a good first year, let alone Tom Riddle.'

Draco stared at him in stunned silence for several moments. 'So it's true, you should have been in Slytherin.' He breathed.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco gave him a sheepish look. 'Severus told me, a few years ago, but I didn't believe him. No one has ever won an argument with the hat on house placement.'

Harry chuckled. 'So my plan is working then.'

Draco's eyes flittered over his face before he leant forward and captured Harry's lips in a soft kiss. 'You're incredible, Harry Potter.' He whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>'What about your mother, Draco?' Harry asked softly. It was many hours later and the two boys sat in that luxurious bath in Draco's room, barely six inches of water in the bottom. Harry had sent an owl to the headmaster to say thank you for understanding and that he would stay with Draco for the day and that they would come and see him after dinner. They received an answer almost immediately telling him to let Draco take all the time he needed.<p>

They'd sat quietly by the fireplace for several hours before Draco had insisted it was time for Harry's next lesson and dragged the Gryffindor into the bathroom. They'd stripped off to all but their underwear and climbed into the bath. It had taken quite some time before Harry was able to fill it to its current level. Draco had continued talking softly to him. Asking him question after question about all manner of things to keep his mind off the water. Harry was still shaking but doing his best to control it by ignoring it.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at the question and smiled at him. 'Nice change in topic, Harry. We were talking about you.'

Harry scowled. 'I just thought you might like to talk about it.'

Draco shook his head and reached out to pull Harry close to him. 'No. Not yet. But thank you anyway. Let's just concentrate on making sure those blasted muggles of yours don't win, shall we.'

Harry swallowed and nodded, lifting his wand off the edge of the bath and taking a deep breath. 'Heathen Augamenti.' He whispered and a stream of water began to trickle out the end.

'Relax, Harry.' Draco breathed, shifting so that he was in front of Harry, lying on his stomach, elbows bent, with his head resting on his hands. 'This is the easy part. Nothing can hurt you here. No one can hurt you here. I promise you.'

Harry reached out and clasped Draco's hand in his own, pulling the Slytherin until he was all but lying against Harry's chest. 'I can do this.' He said shakily. 'I can do this.'

Draco smiled and nodded. 'Yes, you can.' He whispered, bending his head and kissing the soft skin on Harry's chest.

'Draco.' Harry gasped as the blonde nibbled gently on his collarbone before returning to the nipple below.

'I love you, Harry.' Draco murmured continuing his path across to the other side, one hand wrapping around Harry's waist.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a moan as Draco shifted even closer and returned his mouth the Harry's neck, biting down and leaving a vivid red mark that he licked and kissed and licked again to soothe it.

Slowly he pulled away, but not before kissing Harry soundly. 'I'm so proud of you.' He whispered and Harry opened his eyes, tensing instantly. 'Relax, Harry.' Draco murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

'Finite Incantatem.' Harry choked out and the water still streaming from his wand finally stopped.

At halfway up his chest.

'Draco.' Harry gasped out. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest and his legs suddenly felt as if they were made of lead. He couldn't seem to make any movement at all.

'You're alright.' Draco murmured softly.

'I…I…please, Draco.' Harry found himself breathing heavily. He felt as if he might pass out at any moment. There was too much water. It was too much. Too close. He'd never seen so much water so close. His head spun and he felt as if he might be sick.

Draco took hold of his hands. 'What do you want, Harry? Tell me.'

'Out. I need to get out.' Harry said hoarsely, his eyes filling with tears. 'Please, Draco. Get me out.'

Draco nodded and immediately helped him to his feet and over to the stairs. 'Come on. One step at a time. You did so well, Harry. It's only the third time. Soon you will beat this. I know you will.' Draco continued this soothing monologue as he summoned a soft fluffy towel and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, quickly doing the same with one around his waist before propelling Harry through to the sitting room and in front of the fireplace.

Harry didn't say a word as Draco sat down and pulled Harry down to lie beside him, wrapping the Gryffindor tightly in his arms and holding him as Harry continued to push away the images his mind was conjuring for him. Eventually his breathing slowed together with his heart and left his head buried in Draco's chest as he started to drift off to sleep.

'I'm sorry.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Ever **

Draco heard the softly murmured apology and sighed. He wished there was some way of stopping the other boy from apologizing for anything and everything.

'It isn't your fault, you stupid Gryffindor.' He murmured, gently running his fingers through Harry's dark hair. Harry just shifted but remained asleep.

Draco stared down at him as memories of the morning flashed before his eyes. Little things he hadn't really taken that much notice of before. Things such as the certainty and commitment to Draco that his godfather had shown in standing up to his oldest friend. The shock on the faces of the students around them at the hatred and disgust on his father's after he'd gone to Harry's aid. And the loyalty, not only to him, but also to his choice, from his fellow Slytherins and the support shown by the Gryffindors.

They were, each in their own way, small things but he hadn't realized just what an impact they would have on him once he'd had more time to digest all that had happened. He glanced down at Harry once more before carefully lifting him and carrying him through to the bedroom. He placed him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket, quickly dressing and casting a charm to alert him should Harry wake.

'I won't be long.' He whispered before kissing him gently before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Draco knocked and waited until he was told to enter. He closed the door softly behind him and crossed the room to stand by the potions master's desk.<p>

Snape looked up from where he was noting down the results of his latest potion and his eyes widened. 'Draco? Is everything alright?'

Draco smiled and nodded, stepping forward and hugging his godfather tightly. 'Thank you.' He whispered softly.

He felt Snape's arms rise and wind around his shoulders and cup the back of his head. 'It will be okay, Draco. You are still a part of my family, and now you always will be, in every way.'

Draco pulled away and looked up. He searched the black eyes for some sort of falsehood. 'Lucius won't like it.' He said quietly.

Snape gave him a tight smile. 'Lucius has no say in it. You are my godson. Therefore you are family. You need one, so you will use mine….If that is what you wish.'

Draco's mouth curved into a grateful smile. 'Thank you, Severus.' He murmured.

Snape gave his shoulder a final squeeze before pulling away. 'Sit down. I'll call for some tea. I doubt you've eaten.' Snape said as he conjured a tea service and poured them both a cup. 'Where is the golden boy by the way? Run off back to his Gryffindor friends.'

'Don't call him that.' Draco frowned. 'He has a name you know. You could at least do me the courtesy of using it.' He scolded before his mouth curved into a wicked grin. 'I mean, he will be a Snape one day.'

The young Slytherin smirked as his godfather suddenly spat tea all over the table in front of him at Draco's words. 'I do beg your pardon?' He stammered.

Draco shrugged. 'I'm a Snape. Well, not yet, but I will be, and I plan on asking Harry to bond with me.' He explained.

'Great Merlin's ghost.' Snape groaned. 'A Potter in the House of Snape. What on earth did I do to deserve that?'

Draco chuckled. 'Just lucky I guess.'

His godfather gave him a dark look before sitting back and sighing. 'I still don't like it, Draco.'

'I know you don't.' Draco said matter of factly. 'But I love him, and I can't change that. I don't want to change that.'

The potions master studied him in silence for a moment, taking the boy's hopeful face. He couldn't believe what his godson had given up for the supposed saviour of the wizarding world. Everything. Absolutely everything he had, except for his godfather. 'Does he love you, Draco? Would he give up as much as you have?'

Draco let out a very derisive snort. 'And just what exactly does he have left to give up, Severus? He has no family. None that are worth talking about anyway. The only people actually related to him by blood or marriage have spent the last sixteen years abusing and neglecting him. Not to mention trying to kill him and pretending it was all just a game!' Draco looked away in anger as he finished his short rant, missing the raised eyebrow of his godfather. 'He has nothing but the money his parents left him, and I know he would give that to practically anyone who he thought needed it more than him. I've heard that he's tried to give much of it to the Weasleys several times. The Sorting Hat may well have placed him in Gryffindor, but aside from a rather surprising Slytherin side he hides so well, there is also Hufflepuff, and even Ravenclaw in there.'

Snape's eyebrow remained raised but he frowned when Draco suddenly cocked his head and paled. 'Draco?' He questioned.

His godson looked back at him, his grey eyes full of concern. 'Something's wrong.' Draco muttered, getting up and heading towards the door.

'Draco?' Snape said again, also rising and following him.

'Something's wrong with Harry.' Draco said without looking back as he hurried through the halls to his own room, his godfather in pursuit.

The potions master went to ask for a further explanation but by that time Draco was snapping out the password to his room and all but sprinting through to his bedroom.

Snape arrived at the door just as Draco sat on the edge of the bed. Harry was sitting up, breathing heavily with the heel of his right hand pressed tightly to his scar as he tried to dull the pain and stem the flow of blood from it.

'Merlin, Harry.' Draco gasped, summoning a towel and pulling Harry's hand out of the way and replacing it.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at Draco before his eyes landed on Snape who was still standing in the doorway. 'He's quite upset at what happened this morning. Most particularly with you.' He said hoarsely. 'Do not go to Him.' Harry said firmly before closing his eyes again and trying to slow his breathing.

Snape's eyes widened and he quickly crossed the room, pulling several potions from his pockets and handing them to Draco, almost dropping them as his arm began to burn fiercely.

Harry heard the potions master let out a sharp hiss and opened his eyes again, his blood covered hand reaching out and grasping Snape's wrist tightly. 'He will kill you.' He told him, his green eyes alight with something Snape couldn't quite discern. Snape moved to pull his arm away but Harry's grip only tightened further. 'Draco needs you.' He said softly, but the power and intent to keep the man right where he was hung heavy in the air.

'Please, Severus. Don't go.' Draco pleaded, quickly realizing just what Harry was talking about.

Snape stared between the two boys for several moments before snatching his hand from Harry's and pulling out one further vial, yanking up his left sleeve and dumping it over the burning Mark, sighing as it quickly numbed the pain.

Harry stared at him for another few moments before turning to Draco. 'My bag, Draco. Where is it?'

The Slytherin hesitated a moment before laying the cloth down and hurrying into the sitting room, returning a minute later with Harry's bag. The Gryffindor gave him a grateful look and a small smile before reaching inside and drawing out a roll of parchment and handing it to the potions master. 'I can't remove it, Professor, but I think I can sever the connection.'

Snape took the offered parchment with a cautious look and quickly unrolled it. There was a tense silence as the potions master read through the research and Draco gently wiped the blood from Harry's face.

Eventually Snape looked up, his eyebrow having almost disappeared into his hairline, however it was to Draco he looked. 'Ravenclaw?'

Draco just gave him an innocent smile.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco followed the potions master through the busy halls and up to the headmaster's office, ignoring the looks and whispers that came from all sides.<p>

The seventh year Slytherins all but ran into them on the second floor as the group swept out of the library. They all stopped, Snape tactfully moving further away up the corridor.

Harry also went to move away but Draco held tightly to his hand.

'How are you?' Pansy asked hesitantly.

Draco glanced at Harry before giving them all a soft smile. 'I'm okay. I wanted to thank you; all of you; for your faith in me. I swear that it will not be misplaced.'

Blaise Zabini reached out and gave Draco's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 'We know that, Draco. It was never in question.'

'There was no way in the nine levels of hell we were going to let Lucius ruin what you've waited for so long for.' Pansy cut in.

'Nor were we going to let him take you from the school.' Crabbe added.

Harry quickly put together some idea of what must have happened and stepped slightly closer to Draco. 'I thank you all too.' He said sincerely.

The six Slytherins all looked to Harry, staring at him in silence as if weighing him. He must have passed muster though as several moments later Blaise stepped forward and extended his hand. 'I'm Blaise.'

Harry smiled. He knew who Blaise was. Or at least he knew who Zabini was. The Blaise was new. He loosened his hand from within Draco's and shook the other seventh year's hand. 'Harry.'

Blaise stepped sideways and one by one each of the Slytherins introduced themselves to Harry.

The potions master cleared his throat from nearby and Draco glanced at him before turning back. 'We have to go now, but how about we come down to the common room after and then we can all go to dinner together?'

Pansy looked to Harry who nodded easily before smiling. 'Sounds great, see you then.'

The others nodded and waved goodbye before heading off in the direction of the Slytherin common room as Draco and Harry rejoined Snape and headed once more towards the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>'Do you really think it will work, Harry?' Dumbledore asked hesitantly.<p>

Harry nodded. 'I believe so. I cannot guarantee it of course, but I believe it will work.'

'Will Tom know you are doing it?'

Harry looked over at Snape. 'Yes.'

'What will happen if it doesn't work?' Snape asked, rubbing the slight burn that still remained in spite of the potion.

Harry swallowed but kept eye contact with the older wizard. 'Then he will kill you.' He said bluntly.

Snape cocked his head to one side. 'He will kill me anyway, through it.' Snape stated. It was not a question. Draco couldn't help but gasp quietly.

This reply of Harry's was as blunt as his last. 'Yes.'

'Severus.' Dumbledore tried to intervene but Snape ignored him, moving to sit beside Harry and baring his left forearm.

Draco had Harry's elbow in a death grip and Harry gently pried his fingers off. 'It'll be okay, Draco.' He said softly, his eyes speaking volumes. Draco swallowed and nodded as Harry turned back to Snape.

'Severus, I don't know.' Dumbledore tried again but Snape cut him off.

'Albus, please. There is no other way. Trust the boy to do what he says he can. I do.' He finished, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and took a deep breath, lifting his hands and wrapping them around the Dark Mark and closing his eyes.

There was a tense silence that fell before Harry began hissing almost inaudibly under his breath. Snape let out a hiss of his own when a bolt of pain shot through him and Dumbledore and the others watched as Harry's hands clenched around Snape's arm convulsively and he paled dramatically. The hissing got louder and Draco quickly reached to steady Harry as he swayed where he sat. Snape gritted his teeth till they almost cracked as another sharp pain resonated up his arm.

'Severus?' Dumbledore whispered.

'They're fighting.' The potions master bit out through clenched teeth. 'I believe the Dark Lord is aware now of what he's trying to do.'

'Hang on, Harry.' Draco breathed.

Harry was almost spitting as the Parseltongue flowed loudly from him. Sweat dotted his brow and his arms began shaking. The newly closed scar split open again, letting blood flow into his eyes that were screwed tightly shut. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly went to summon a cloth but Dumbledore was faster, quickly pushing his handkerchief to the wound and helping to hold Harry upright.

'He's winning.' Snape gasped out.

'Stop!' Harry screamed moments later, wrenching his hands from Snape's arm and promptly retching on the floor in front of him.

'Severus!' Albus stepped forward and grasped the potions master's shoulders as he swayed back into the chair.

'I'm fine. Help Potter.' Snape whispered, rubbing furiously at his arm.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before turning to Harry, banishing the mess on the floor and conjuring a damp cloth with which to wipe the boy's sweat covered face.

'Harry, please say something.' Draco begged as he rubbed the other boy's back nervously.

The Gryffindor sighed heavily and leaned back into Draco's arms. 'Well, he was a little upset before. Now, he's completely pissed.' He said with a wince.

Snape quickly handed over a pain potion and several numbing draughts. 'Take one, sip at the other when it gets too strong.'

Harry swallowed the first and the pain potion and put the other in his pocket, giving another heavy sigh, this one of relief. 'Thanks.' He breathed.

Snape shook his head and gave his arm another rub. 'No, thank you, Mr Potter.' He said quietly.

Dumbledore looked between them. 'It worked? It definitely worked?'

Snape nodded. 'Yes, it still aches but that is from before. There is no connection now.'

'You stupid, clever, idiotic Gryffindor.' Draco cried with a laugh, hugging Harry to him tightly.

Harry let out a soft chuckle of his own and smiled at the blonde. 'I don't see any reason in letting him keep any followers worth a damn.'

Draco let out a laugh again as Dumbledore gave Snape a pointed look. 'Well done, my boy.' Dumbledore said honestly with a gentle pat to Harry's shoulder.

The young man gave the headmaster a smile, relaxing back in Draco's arms. 'I very glad that it worked; both for Draco and for you, Professor.' He added, glancing at Snape. The potions master nodded and gave Harry what, on anyone else, would have been a smile.

Dumbledore, his eyes now twinkling blindingly called for some tea and scones and began handing them out.

'You must be starving, Harry.' Draco pushed the tea into his hands, making sure he was steady enough to hold it. He prepared a couple of scones and waited until Harry had taken a sip of the tea, which now held half a vial of pepper-up potion thanks to Snape before taking the cup again and pushing the small plate of scones into his hands.

It was quite obvious to both Dumbledore and Snape that the young Slytherin was currently so enamored and grateful, and so very deeply in love with the Harry that he would do almost anything for him. Harry, being Harry, just looked at him fondly, not taking advantage of it, but insisting that he wouldn't eat anything unless Draco ate something also. It would've been positively sickening if it had been any other two boys than these two.

As it was the potions master just looked to Dumbledore, the headmaster watching the two, his eyes filled with tears. He noticed Snape staring at him, one thin black eyebrow raised in what passed for amusement in the potions master's mind and hurriedly turned away, carefully wiping his eyes as he shuffled around the desk and sat down, his eyes once again twinkling and a beaming smile on his face.

'Well, it has certainly been quite a day. I trust you are feeling better, young Draco?'

Draco nodded and smiled. 'Yes, thank you, Professor. I'm not exactly sure what happens now but I guess we'll just take things one day at a time.'

Dumbledore nodded sagely. 'I will swear to you now, Draco, that if I can find anyway of managing to allow you to speak with your mother or at least corresponding with her, without her incurring your father's wrath, or even knowledge for that matter, than I will do so.'

The promise was said with such conviction that it left Draco almost speechless. 'Thank you.' He managed to croak out.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing him gently on the temple. 'See, I told you he would help.' He murmured.

Draco just nodded and lifted the still full plate in Harry's hand with a pointed look. The Boy-Who-Lived just laughed. 'You're planning on making me fat, aren't you?' He chuckled.

'No, I was just hoping to put more meat on your bones so that your hips stop digging into me.' He retorted before suddenly realizing exactly where he was and blushing brightly. Harry let out a bark of laughter even as a blush suffused his own cheeks, Snape looked faintly disgusted and Dumbledore just continued smiling. 'Er, nothing happened. 'He stammered. 'We just sleep, really.'

Dumbledore's grin got bigger. 'I'm sure, dear boy.' He said calmly, however it was clear that the elderly professor didn't believe him.

'It's true, Professor.' Harry added, still snickering. 'Honestly.'

Dumbledore just nodded and continued smiling and they continued their tea in silence.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you're okay, Harry?' Draco asked, unable to hide his concerned expression.<p>

They had finished the tea and scones and bid the two professors goodbye before heading down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin commons. Harry had perked up while having the tea but the pepper-up had worn off unusually quickly and he had stumbled several times as they'd walked down the stairs.

Harry gave him a smile, running a hand raggedly through his hair and making it stick up even more than it had been. 'I'm fine, really. I just want to have a nice calm dinner and then curl up with you and sleep for three days.'

Draco stopped and pulled Harry close to him. 'I can't promise the three days but the rest I can certainly do.' He said softly.

Harry snickered and leant forward, brushing his lips over Draco's before they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room descended into silence when Draco and Harry walked through the door, but Blaise and Pansy quickly called to them and they moved through the other years to sit down with the other seventh years before the fireplace.<p>

'What have you been doing to him, Draco? He looks like crap.' Blaise said frankly.

Harry blushed at the innuendo, in spite of the conversation in the headmaster's office less than half an hour before. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and tilted his chin defiantly. 'I didn't do anything, I'll have you know. Harry just saved Se.'

That was as far as he got before Harry placed a hand over his mouth. 'Not here.' He murmured almost inaudibly.

Draco looked around him at those listening intently from the other years and nodded in understanding. 'I'll tell you later.' He said quietly and the others nodded agreeably.

'So, Harry, what's happen to Weasley? Someone said he's been expelled.' This dreadfully blunt statement came from Millicent Bulstrode and had Draco glaring at her.

Once again Harry calmed the Slytherin down and looked to the girl. 'Not expelled. Just suspended, pending examination by a psych-wizard from St Mungo's.' He said softly.

Draco let out a derisive snort. 'Like that'll show anything worthwhile.' He muttered and several of the others couldn't hold back snorts of their own.

'What happened? No one in Gryffindor would say anything. It was like pulling blood from a stone.' Pansy scowled.

Harry looked at her in surprise. Mainly that she would know such a muggle expression. 'Let's just say he and I had a disagreement.' He said finally.

'Disagreement? Harry, he almost bloody killed you.' Draco burst out, shocking the rest of Slytherin house, most of whom began whispering furiously.

'But he didn't.' Harry said calmly.

'Not for lack of trying.' The blond muttered harshly. Harry just sighed, still in slight shock himself at what had happened. The other seventh years were all wide eyed, but Harry could see unease stemming from most of them as well.

'You had a hell of a couple of days, Harry.' Daphne Greengrass offered hesitantly.

This comment garnered another snort from Draco but Harry remained as calm as ever. 'I've had worse.' He said simply.

There was a tense silence that lasted for several moments. 'Perhaps we should head up for dinner.' Blaise suggested diplomatically and there was a scramble throughout the room to put homework away and straighten wrinkled robes.

Draco helped the exhausted Harry up off the sofa, shaking his head at the concern look Pansy gave him. 'Come on, Harry. The sooner you eat the sooner you can go to sleep.' He said cheerfully, causing the Gryffindor to let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p>It was quite a sight for the rest of the school to see Slytherin house arrive as one for dinner. They usually arrived in groups, but all had stayed in the common room while Draco and Harry had visited, most likely in an effort to find out the truth of the rumors about Ron that had been plaguing the school all day.<p>

The whispers in the hall grew in volume as they caught sight of Harry with the other seventh years. The Gryffindor caught Hermione's eyes and smiled, nodding towards Draco and waiting till the bushy haired girl smiled back in understanding, gesturing that she would see him after.

Harry sat down with a heavy sigh of relief and groaned as Draco began filling his plate with a gusto that was slightly alarming. Harry reached up and grabbed his arm as he went to put a third potato onto his plate. 'I think that's enough, Draco.' He snickered. 'Unless you actually want me to explode.'

Draco sighed but obligingly put down the platter and began tucking into his own meal.

Harry didn't remember all that much about the meal, only that he ate until he thought he would burst, and that Draco's friends were far nicer than he would have first thought. The conversation remained light, staying far away from the war, the Dark Lord and Draco's father, or ex father. Instead they all chatted easily about classes and NEWTs and the coming Yule.

With the attack last night, and again this morning, the vision from Tom Riddle and then the effort it had taken to sever the connection between Riddle and Snape, combined with the food and soft conversation, and Draco's warm arms around him and his head on Draco's shoulder, it wasn't long till Harry drifted off to sleep.

Right in the middle of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>'Mmmm.' Harry moaned softly as he felt hands running across his shoulders. He was so warm and safe and comfortable, he wished he never had to open his eyes.<p>

'Harry.' Draco murmured, kissing along his jaw line. 'I'm really sorry but we need to get up or we're going to be late.'

'Don't want to.' Harry sighed, burying his head further into Draco's neck and sighing softly.

'I know. Come on. I'll make it worth your while.'

There was something contained in that statement that had Harry cracking an eye open and staring up at the Slytherin. Draco's grey eyes were sparkling with intensity and Harry suddenly found himself unable to do anything but tilt his head up and capture the boy's lips with his own.

Draco gasped and responded quickly and it was several minutes before the two pulled away, panting heavily and both completely aroused.

'Merlin, Harry, not that I'm complaining but where did that come from?' He stammered.

Harry didn't answer but his green eyes were guarded.

'Harry?' Draco said again. There was an expression on the Gryffindor's face that clenched at Draco's heart. 'What is it?'

'If I tell you something do you promise not to leave me?' Harry whispered.

'Harry, what?' Draco was speechless.

'Promise me, Draco.'

'I promise.' Draco said automatically. Inwardly he was wondering what on earth the other boy could say that he would think would make Draco leave. And his shock was complete moments later.

'I think…' Harry hesitated a moment. 'I think I might love you.' He whispered almost inaudibly.

The Slytherin just stared at him open mouthed, unable to comprehend what Harry had said. Part of him was leaping for joy…the other half was still stunned at what Harry had said prior to that.

Harry took the other boy's silence as rejection and pulled away. Part of him knew that Draco loved him and wasn't rejecting him, but the lessons of his childhood were still very strong.

'No!' Draco cried out, grasping Harry's shoulders and pulling him to his chest. 'Harry, I'm sorry. I was just shocked. I thought it would take you much longer to say it. Why would you think that I would leave you though?'

Harry glanced up at him before looking away. 'Because everyone I love leaves me.' He whispered.

Draco felt his heart drop, his eyes filled with tears and he found himself unable to say or do anything but hug Harry to him, rocking him gently in his arms as he struggle to regain his emotions. He knew Harry was talking about his mother and father, and his godfather, Sirius Black. Obviously he felt strongly about Hermione Granger, and perhaps the other Gryffindor seventh years, but didn't class them in the same group of people that might leave him; close family.

'I won't leave you, Harry.' Draco vowed softly. 'I won't ever leave you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – It isn't mine.

**Chapter 6 - Normal**

The next few weeks passed quickly and in relative peace. As the entire school had been there to witness Draco's disownment by his father, the retelling of it in the papers over the following days were nothing new and drew no more than a few rolled eyes and sighs of disgust that the papers wouldn't let it go. That was of course until it was reported just how much Draco had given up for Harry.

Eight and a half million galleons in his trust fund alone.

There were many whispers that particular morning on just how much the Malfoys must actually be worth for Draco's trust to have been that amount. Draco himself looked completely unconcerned but when Harry had read the paper that morning he'd gulped and stared up at the Slytherin, who looked surprisingly comfortable surrounded by Gryffindors.

Draco had smiled and lifted Harry's hand to his lips. 'You're worth every knut, love.' He murmured and Harry blushed brightly.

'I have to say, Draco.' Hermione kept her voice just high enough that the Slytherin could hear it. 'I never realised just how strong your will and belief in yourself as a person, as opposed to as a Malfoy really was. You should be very proud of yourself for standing up for what you want. Men have given up far less. Harry is very lucky to have you.'

Draco glanced down at Harry before looking at her, one elegant eyebrow raised. 'Thank you, Granger, but it is also rare to have something worth giving up every for, so I think myself to be the lucky one.'

'Can you two just snog and get it over with. This is delving into a sickening place from which I doubt any of us can every recover.' Seamus groaned, dropping his head to the table with a bang and causing the Gryffindors around him to laugh.

Draco smirked. 'Your wish is my command, Finnegan.' He murmured, lifting a hand to cup Harry's cheek and drawing him closer. 'I love you.' He whispered, closing the distance and kissing him gently but thoroughly. There were quite a number of sighs around them but Harry and Draco were oblivious, and only the clearing of the potions master's throat from nearby could separate them.

'I do believe there is a time and a place for everything, Draco, and this is not it.' Snape said with his usual snarkiness.

Draco had the grace to look sheepish. 'Sorry, Sir.'

Snape just sniffed. 'If you could please accompany me to my office, I have several forms that require your signature.'

Draco's eyes widened and he all but stumbled in his hurry to get up off the chair. Not looking at his godfather he gave Harry a final kiss goodbye. 'I'll see you in Charms.' He murmured before hurrying after the dark robed figure.

Hermione looked curiously after him eventually catching Harry's eye and raising an eyebrow of her own.

'Snape's giving him his family name.' Harry said softly. 'Sort of like an adoption but as Draco is of age he's just adopting him into the Snape line.'

Hermione nodded as if it made perfect sense. 'Very nice of him, even though he's his godfather.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's not like Draco would disgrace his name or anything.'

'I was thinking more along the lines of pissing off Lucius Malfoy.' Hermione explained.

'Even more than he already has.' Neville added quietly.

'I wonder what happened when You-Know-Who found out about what Snape had done.' Dean murmured idly, his voice light even though the question wasn't.

Harry sighed. He knew he'd avoided telling what had happened. They hadn't even told the Slytherins yet but Harry realised that it might be time. 'He was quite upset.' Harry began, slowly shredding the slice of toast in his hands, not looking but knowing that the seventh years around him were listening closely. 'Actually he was ropeable. He told Lucius that he was lucky he didn't kill him where he stood and that only the fact that he still needed the man's influence in the Ministry was the reason he was still alive. He tried to call Snape. He was going to kill him.' Harry swallowed. 'I managed to sever the connection they have through the Dark Mark and…as you can see…he's still here.'

The seventh years just stared at him in stunned silence. 'You broke the Mark?' Neville squeaked.

Harry snorted. 'Kind of. Just his anyway.'

'It obviously helps.' Seamus piped up. 'He hasn't been nearly as much of a git lately.'

This cause a burst of laughter from the group.

'We should probably get moving.' Hermione suggested. 'Unless of course you're actually going to eat that, Harry.' She added, giving the piece of shredded toast on his plate a pointed look.

Harry just smiled at her.

'I didn't think so.' She muttered, standing up and grabbing her bag from the floor beside her. 'Let's go'

* * *

><p>'I have something for you.' Draco murmured, kissing the soft skin behind Harry's ear as he wound his arms around the boy's waist. Classes had well and truly finished and after an hour of homework in the Gryffindor common room with his friends he'd hurried down to Draco's rooms where the Slytherin said he had a surprise for him.<p>

'Mmm? You shouldn't be buying me things.' Harry melted into the strong arms.

Draco pulled away and turned the dark haired boy to face him. 'I didn't buy it, I made it. Well, actually we all made it, but everyone else had to give theirs to the hospital wing.' The blond explained reaching into his pocket and pulling out the extra strength calming draught they had made that day in potions.

Harry cocked his head in confusion but Draco just smiled and took his hand, leading him through the bedroom to the bathroom where he stopped just over the threshold.

Harry stopped and stared at the room. Draco had placed hundreds of candles all around the room, spread out at the side of the bath was a small but delightfully tasty looking picnic and piles of soft fluffy towels were stack in the corner beside the bath that was barely half full, the water giving off an enticing smell of vanilla and spices. He turned to Draco, unable to voice any of the questions that were running through his head.

'I wanted you to relax.' Draco said softly. 'I wanted you to try and feel as comfortable as you could here. I don't care if you actually get in the water or not, but I wanted you to think of the room as just a room, not a bathroom, just a room. One that you can do anything in.'

Harry nodded, his eyes suspiciously bright. 'And the calming potion?' He whispered.

'In case you wanted to try it.' Draco said simply, before his mouth curved into a wicked grin. 'You don't have to use it for the bath you know.' His voice was deceptively light and he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and yanked him close. 'You could just use it and let me take advantage of your completely relaxed state.' He added, nuzzling Harry's neck and kissing it softly.

Harry pulled away and looked up at the Slytherin. His face was completely expressionless but his eyes spoke volumes. 'And if I wanted to use it for both?' He asked.

Draco felt his breath catch. 'You shouldn't joke about things like that, Harry.'

Harry stepped closer to him. 'Do you see me smiling?'

'Harry, I…you know I would never hurt you, don't you?' Draco asked, his heart racing.

'Yes.' Harry said without hesitation.

Draco studied him for several moments before reaching out and grasping his hand, placing the vial of potion in it. 'Have dinner with me, Harry, and then afterwards you can decide if that is what you really want. I refuse to rush you into anything you're not ready for.'

Draco's voice was pleading and Harry found himself nodding in agreement. The Slytherin gave him a small smile, kissing him chastely before leading over to where the small picnic was laid out.

'Does Snape know that we won't be at dinner?' Harry asked as they sat down.

Draco nodded. 'Yes, I told him that we were working on something.'

Harry sighed and picked up a strawberry. 'He knows, doesn't he?' He murmured.

'Yes.' Draco's voice was soft.

'I thought he might…after what happened in detention that day.'

Draco reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. 'He doesn't think any less of you because of it, Harry.'

Harry didn't say anything for several moments before straightening and giving Draco a stunning smile. 'It doesn't matter.' He said simply. 'Because I'm going to beat it anyway.'

Draco couldn't help but laugh. 'I know you will. Come on, eat up before it goes cold, or would that be hot, considering all the fruit?'

'Dobby, I gather.' Harry nodded towards the spread which contained every one of his favourite foods.

Draco smirked. 'I'll admit, he did help with the food.' He confessed. 'But it was my idea.'

Harry grinned and leant forward, kissing him softly. 'And it was a wonderful idea.' He murmured. 'But I want you to switch places with me.'

'What?' Draco cocked his head in question in spite of knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.

The Gryffindor just smiled and shook his head. 'You sat closest to the bath so that I wouldn't feel trapped. I appreciate it, but if I'm going to get over this I have to be able to let someone be between me and the door.'

Draco nodded in agreement. 'I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'

'Never with you.' Harry said softly. 'I trust you more than any other, Draco. Always believe that.'

'I do.' Draco told him half getting up and crawling around to where Harry was sitting, waiting till the other boy moved before laying down on his side and resting his head on one hand. He reached out and picked up a handful of grapes and eating them one by one.

'You look dreadfully decadent like that.' Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco smiled at the Gryffindor's attempt to relax even as he studiously ignored the half full bath directly behind him. 'You should see it when I'm naked.' He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, picking up a pumpkin pasty and biting into it.

'You're obsessed.' He retorted once he'd swallowed the mouthful.

'Only with you, lovely. Only with you.' Draco laughed.

The happy laughter and talk went on for sometime until they'd finished the food and Harry found himself incredibly relaxed. Eventually Draco banished the remains of the plates and extended the cushioning charm he was using and pulled Harry to him, tracing the planes of his chest before reaching up to twine his fingers in the messy black hair, removing Harry's glasses with the other hand and laying them to one side.

'Your eyes are the most incredible thing I have ever seen.' Draco whispered softly, his own grey eyes a dark mercury colour as they studied Harry intently. 'They are so beautiful. They show everything, absolutely everything. I never believed that muggle saying about them being a window to the soul until I looked into yours.'

Harry didn't know how to respond. The desire and love and need in Draco's own took his breath away. He could feel the muscles in Draco's stomach twitching under his hand, the heat of the other boy's skin through the thin cotton of his shirt, the candlelight dancing off the porcelain cheeks. And those eyes, he could feel those eyes, still studying him. Harry slipped a hand under Draco's shirt and ran his fingers over the planes of his chest.

'Harry.' Draco gasped as Harry brushed over a nip ple.

Harry leant forward and kissed the taller boy. 'Love me, Draco.' He whispered without hesitation.

Draco continued staring at him as if in question but he must have seen all he needed in Harry's eyes as he bent his head and captured Harry's lips with his own even as he began unbuttoning the Gryffindor's shirt.

* * *

><p>It was many hours later, well after both boys should have been in bed but they were still curled together on that cushioned bathroom floor, a huge fluffy towel covering them as Draco traced idle circles on Harry's back and stared unblinking into the green eyes.<p>

Draco had cried, silent tears that dripped down his face as he'd joined with Harry that first time. It was perfect, and he felt as if everything that had been missing in his life had suddenly been fulfilled. His father, the war, the rest of the school, everything was forgotten as he'd made love to Harry over and over again.

Harry had seen the tears but hadn't said anything, just kissing them away as he responded to Draco's hands on him in a way he hadn't thought possible. For the first and only time in his life he let go. Of everything, and just went with Draco to wherever he wanted to take him. It had been magical, and Harry hadn't wanted it to end.

There was a light shining in Draco's eyes that hadn't been there before; a strength; a belief; a profound depth of love that exceeded even Harry's imagination. He knew that whatever happened, that Draco would always be with him, be there for him. And with that he realized that it was time.

'I need to do it now.' Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, knowing without explanation what Harry meant. 'I'll be right next to you, Harry.' He murmured, giving Harry a final kiss before pushing the towel off them and sitting up. 'Do you want to go first?'

Harry sat up and shook his head. 'No, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet.'

Draco quickly slipped silently off the edge and into the bath, quickly reheating the water and moving well away from the steps as Harry stood and walked over, gritting his teeth as he walked down the steps until his feet were covered by water.

'The potion is there if you need it, Harry.' Draco said softly.

Harry nodded and took two further steps until his knees were now underwater also.

'You're safe here, with me.' Draco murmured, sitting on his knees with his legs folded under him, the water reaching just under his shoulders.

Harry looked directly at Draco and took two further steps until he was at the bottom, the water almost up to his hips. 'I know.' He whispered even as his hands shook nervously. He stopped where he was and hesitated.

'You can just stay there if you want.' Draco told him. 'Or you can come to me.'

Harry swallowed and Draco's heart clenched at the fear shining in his eyes. His expression warred between terror and desire and Draco knew he had to work harder to calm the boy down.

'Come to me, Harry.' Draco's voice was lilting. 'Let me hold you, keep you safe. I love you, Harry. Let me show you how much I love you. I'll keep you safe.'

Harry took two further steps forward and reached out towards the Slytherin who opened his arms and took Harry's hands in his. Draco watched as Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to lower himself slowly into the water.

'No, look at me, Harry.' Draco said firmly and Harry opened his eyes and locked them on Draco again. 'That's it, just relax. You're safe here. Think about how warm it is. How soothing it will feel once you beat this. You can do so many relaxing things in a bath, Harry. One day you'll feel so comfortable here that I'll even be able to have you right here in this bath.'

Harry had blushed brightly by the end of Draco's speech showing that although still very tense, he was comfortable enough to listen instead of the usual all out panic that hit him every time he came in here. Eventually he was sitting in the same position as Draco, his knees touching Draco's and his breath coming in short sharp gasps.

'Draco.' He panted.

'You're doing so well, Harry.'

'Just keep talking to me.' The Gryffindor pleaded.

And Draco did.

For more than an hour he rambled on about everything and nothing. Harry listened to it, focused on it until the water surrounding him began to fade away. Eventually he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you.' He breathed and Draco could do nothing but smile.

* * *

><p>Draco met up with Pansy, Blaise and Daphne the next morning after breakfast. Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode had Care of Magical Creatures and Harry had Transfiguration, which was with Hufflepuff this year.<p>

The four Slytherins usually spent their free class in the Library but Draco decided, after finding out that Harry had told the Gryffindors the day before about Snape and the Dark Mark that he should also tell his friends what had happened.

The group walked silently through the hall to Draco's room and followed him into the sitting room before taking seats around the fireplace.

'Is everything alright, Draco?' Pansy asked in concern.

Draco smiled. 'Couldn't be better.' He murmured, watching as Blaise opened his mouth in what he knew would be a smart-arsed comment. 'I just wanted to tell you what happened with Severus finally. I meant to tell you all before but I just forgot.'

Daphne conjured a tea service and poured herself a cup. 'We knew you'd tell us in your own time, Draco.' She said simply.

Draco nodded. 'That day, when Lucius was here,' he said, swallowing harshly. 'In the afternoon Harry had another one of those visions of his. He saw Tom Riddle, speaking to my father. He heard him say he was going to kill Severus.' Draco swallowed again. He hadn't realised just how much the events of that day had affected him.

'It's alright, Draco.' Pansy said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

Draco shook his head and went on. 'Harry, he…he'd done a hell of a lot of research and when you saw us we were going up to the Headmaster's office. Severus had been called but Harry wouldn't let him go. When we got up there Harry fought Riddle through the Mark. He severed it. The connection to Riddle. That's why Severus is here. Why he never leaves the castle anymore. Why he didn't go to Hogsmeade last week with the other teachers.'

'I thought he stayed to keep an eye on you and Harry.' Daphne queried and Pansy rolled her eyes.

'Oh yes, because Draco and Harry as so unsafe here in the castle.' She drawled.

Blaise snorted. 'Particularly when they don't even get out of bed.' He chuckled and Draco sighed inwardly. He knew the other boy would get to it eventually. He'd been looking funny at the both of them since this morning. As if he'd known.

Draco frowned. 'Blaise, you haven't been trying those mirror spells again have you?' He asked hesitantly.

Blaise burst out laughing. 'No.' He chortled. 'But you just answered my question.'

'What question?' Pansy was looking between the two, her lips pursed in annoyance.

'Nothing.' Draco said quickly.

'Draco did it. He slept with him. Was he any good?' Blaise was still laughing.

Draco's eyes burned angrily. 'I don't really think it's any of your business.' He growled, leaping up off his chair and stalking into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

'Blaise, what the hell are you doing?' Pansy snapped. 'You don't tease him about that sort of thing. You don't tease him about Harry period. You know how he is.'

Blaise was looking suitably contrite but Pansy just ignored him and got up, crossing the room and slipping into the bedroom leaving Blaise and Daphne sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p>'Draco?' Pansy called out softly in the darkened room.<p>

Suddenly the light beside the bed flared revealing Draco sitting in the shadows by the headboard.

'Draco, he didn't mean it. Blaise is an idiot, you know that.'

Draco nodded and sighed. 'I know, but he treats it like it was some sort of prize, like a goal I had to obtain. I can't think of it like that.'

'That's because you love him, Draco.' Pansy said softly, sitting down and reaching out to take his hand in hers. 'Blaise is still looking for what he wants. To him, that sort of things is a goal, or at the very least a release. One day, if he's very lucky, he may find what you have.'

Draco's mouth curved into a fond smile. 'I hope so.'

Pansy's eyes brightened. 'Was it as good as you'd hoped it would be?' She asked slyly.

The smile grew. 'Even better.' Draco murmured.

The two sat in silence for several moments and Pansy could see the emotions flickering over the face of her oldest friend as he relived the night before. 'When are you going to ask him?'

Draco looked up at her. Trust that she would know what he wanted 'I don't know.' He said honestly. 'I want to ask him every time I lay eyes on him, but I don't want to scare him away.'

'I doubt you could do that, Draco. Not going by the way he looks at you.'

Draco shrugged and sighed. 'It's only been a few months since we started seeing each other. Not long after the beginning of the year. I don't want to rush anything. I don't want him to rush anything, and then later regret it.'

Pansy shook her head. 'It's not going to happen, Draco. Anyone with half a brain can see he loves you. You two are made for each other.'

'Do you really think so?' Draco asked hopefully.

This time it was Pansy's turn to huff and sigh. 'Yes, as much as it pains me to say it. I was so keen on being the next Mrs Malfoy too.'

Draco snorted. This type of conversation had been a joke between them since Draco realised he was gay when he was fourteen. 'It's Snape now, in case you'd forgotten.'

'I know, that would have been okay too.' She said airily and Draco couldn't help but snort again.

'You're completely mental, you know that don't you.'

'Yes, I blame it on all that crap our parents have put us through.'

Draco sighed and shook his head. 'At least we had parents of our own.' He said quietly.

Pansy stared at him again, easily reading the expression on his face. 'Were they really as bad as I think they were?' She asked, knowing he wasn't thinking of himself.

'Worse.' Draco stated, his mouth a grim line of anger.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

The young man shook his head. 'Not without Harry's permission.' He said firmly. 'He's been through a lot. He's still going through a lot. Until he's ready, or even if he's ever ready, to talk to anyone else about it, then I won't be talking about it either.'

Pansy smiled and nodded, pleased at the loyalty Draco had for the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Ask him, Draco. He won't turn you down. I know he won't.'

Draco studied her in silence for several moments before nodding. 'Perhaps at Yule.' He conceded and Pansy beamed at him.

* * *

><p>A week later, Draco started a conversation that he hoped would give him the answers he needed. They'd shared a sort of bath every night and by now Harry found himself able to relax back against the wall of the tub with Draco laying between his legs, the blonde's head on his chest and his arms around Draco's shoulders.<p>

'What do you want to do after school, Harry?' Draco asked curiously. Harry tensed and Draco frowned. 'Harry?'

Harry shrugged, or at least tried to, and continued intently moving the wash cloth over Draco's chest. 'I don't know, really. I hadn't really though about it. Why, what about you?'

'I'm going to apprentice to Severus.'

Harry's hand stopped. 'Really.'

Draco nodded. 'Mmm. I want to be a potions master; have since I was little.'

'Was that really what you wanted, or was Snape so intimidating to a six year old that you thought you had to.' Harry's voice was teasing and Draco turned over and smacked him.

'Git.' He murmured before slithering up and kissing Harry hard.

'Draco.' Harry murmured as the blonde's lips trailed down his throat and across his chest before Draco took a deep breath and moved lower.

Harry almost leapt out of the bath when he felt Draco's mouth surround him under the water. 'Oh Merlin,' He groaned. The feeling of water sliding past him as Draco's mouth rode him was overwhelming. Draco picked him up and floated him over to the little seat without removing his mouth.

'Draco, please.' Harry begged and the Slytherin summoned the conditioner nearby and prepared him before sliding inside.

Harry was flying as Draco returned his mouth to Harry's and lifted him back off the seat and lowered them into the water.

It was slow and long and Harry felt as if Draco had possessed his very being. The water around him melded with Draco's hands which were running over his skin and Harry felt as if the blonde was completely surrounding him.

Draco continued kissing Harry until both had to pull away for breath. Harry's eyes were glazed and his breathing heavy.

'Trust me?' Draco whispered.

Harry nodded.

'Then close your eyes.'

Harry did and felt Draco kissing him passionately once more. Those hands were all over him again and Harry was lost. He barely noticed as Draco slid them further down into the water until it covered his head. The feeling of Draco in him, surrounding him, pushed away all other thoughts and memories, at least for a moment, before Harry felt a sharp pain shoot down his back and he quickly pulled away, surfacing instantly.

'Harry?' Draco questioned, his expression concerned even as water dripped down his face.

There was another twinge of pain and Harry whimpered. His feet were tingling and his leg felt as if they were burning. 'Draco, it hurts.' He gasped, trying to stand but failing miserably.

Harry?' Draco said again, moving through to water to grasp his arms. 'What hurts? What's wrong?'

Suddenly Harry cried out and tensed as another burst of pain shot through him, he felt the edge of his vision cloud and realised he was sinking under the water with no way of stopping himself. He felt Draco grab tighter hold of him as all feeling left him and he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p>'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Draco breathed as he looked down at Harry. The young man was still unconscious but Draco could quite clearly see the changes in him. Harry's skin had paled until it was almost translucent, his ears had lengthened slightly and were now pointed and the shoulder length black hair had grown several inches and was now swirling in the water around them. But by far the most striking change had to be the elegant silvery fish like tail that now replaced Harry's legs.<p>

It lay completely still, as did the rest of the Gryffindor and as Draco stared at him he wondered just how his lover was going to take this particular development. He might not know a huge amount about magical creatures but he knew a water sprite when he saw one and he wondered just where on earth that particular gene had come from.

'Harry.' He murmured, summoning his wand and casting an enervate charm before placing it on the edge and quickly grasping the vial of calming potion that had remained beside the bath since that night a week ago and tipping it into Harry's mouth once he'd woken but before he could realize what had happened.

'Draco?' Harry's voice was sluggish.

Draco pulled Harry into his arms and moved until he was sitting on the bottom step with Harry in his lap. 'Just relax, Harry. Something happened.'

'Draco, it feels funny. My legs, my legs feel funny.' Harry's head tossed from side to side as he tried to find the strength to sit up.

Draco held him tight. 'Harry, please calm down.'

Harry shook his head and struggled further until he finally managed to see the tail that replaced his legs and then screamed and began flailing madly until Draco had to let him go. 'Help, Draco. Get it off, get it off.' He cried as he tried to kick his legs which resulted in the tail flapping powerfully and sending him shooting across the bath.

'Harry!' Draco called out. 'Harry stop!' He finally shouted and Harry looked up at him, chest heaving and eyes wide; Draco easily seeing the fear and confusion on his face. 'Just stop.' Draco said, his voice much calmer now. 'You need to calm down, Harry. I know this is scary for you but we need to work out what's happened. Alright?'

Harry swallowed and nodded, still casting horrified glances downwards.

Draco smiled reassuringly. 'Good, now come here a minute and lets see if we can figure out how to get your legs back.'

Harry made his way back across the bath towards the Slytherin, able to complete the five feet with a single flick of his tail. The Slytherin lifted him and carried him out of the bath, gently placing him on the pile of towels and covering him with one. 'Now concentrate, Harry. Picture your legs as they were.'

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, doing as the other boy asked, but it was in vain, and after almost ten minutes the stunning silvery tail remained.

'Draco.' Harry's voice cracked as he looked to the blonde to help him.

Draco frowned and thought for several moments before looking Harry in the eye. 'I need to tell Sev, Harry.' He said slowly. 'He can help. I know he can.'

'No.' Harry shook his head violently. 'No, he hates me, he'll laugh at me. Think I'm doing it for attention. I just want it back the way it was.' He whispered.

'Shhh.' Draco murmured, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. 'He won't laugh. Not after you saved his life, I promise you; but he might have a potion or something that will help. Please trust me, Harry.'

Harry studied him for some time before nodding. 'Alright.' He breathed and Draco kissed him hard before all but running for the door, summoning a robe as he flew through the bedroom and out the door leaving Harry staring between his tail and the water before closing his eyes and letting silent tears drip down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>'Draco?' Snape questions sharply as his godson burst through the door to his private rooms without even knocking.<p>

'Sev, please. It's Harry.' Draco gasped as he struggled to catch his breath.

The potions master raised an eyebrow. 'What trouble has the Boy Wonder got into now?'

Draco scowled. 'Don't. Just don't.' He snapped. 'Harry hasn't done anything. We were working on his fear of water and I finally got him to put his head under and then he froze. He changed, Sev. He's a Sprite, and now he can't change back. You have to help him. Please.' Draco begged, grabbing Snape's arm and pulling him towards the door. The potions master quickly turned over what his godson had told him and stood firm.

'Draco, stop, slow down. Tell me exactly what the situation is otherwise I can't help him.'

Draco shook his head and swallowed thickly. 'Harry's a Water Sprite. He changed when he went completely under the water. He said it was painful and then he blacked out. That's when I noticed he had a tail. A bloody tail!' Draco said again.

Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed firmly. 'Where is he now?' He questioned.

'He's still in the bathroom. I couldn't bring him here.'

'In the bath?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I was scared to leave him in there on his own.'

'Merlin's beard. ' Snape breathed, dashing across to his stores and grabbing several vials of potion before hurtling out the door with Draco in pursuit.

* * *

><p>The pain in Harry's tail grew steadily worse. It had begun as a gentle ache within seconds of Draco leaving and within minutes was as if it was on fire. He bit his lip to keep from crying out until blood was running down his chin. He looked at bath, still half filled with water with a longing that he would have previously thought impossible. He knew the water would help soothe the pain but it was several yards away.<p>

Harry couldn't help but let out a soft cry as the pain worsened and moved onto his stomach. With a deep breath he began arm crawling the distance to the edge of the bath. It was slow progress as the scales on his tail seemed to almost stick to the tiled floor.

'Draco!' Harry cried out as he managed to move another eight inches. The pain in his lower body was bordering on the Cruciatus at this point and he knew he was never going to be able to make it to the bath. 'Help, please.' He sobbed as he struggled a few more inches.

Suddenly Snape burst through the door and swept around the bath, grabbing him tightly around the waist and jumping into the bath with him, still fully clothed. Harry couldn't help but whimper as the water felt like ice on his burning skin.

'Severus?' Draco conjured a pair of underwear even as he threw off his robe to join his godfather and Harry in the water.

Snape ignored him for a moment and placed all but one vial on the side of the bath and holding the other one up to Harry's lips. 'It will help with the pain, Potter.' He said softly.

Harry swallowed the potion and let out a sigh of relief, resting back in the arms of the potions master as the pain in his lower body faded away. 'Thank you , Professor.' Harry whispered.

'Tell me what you're feeling? Do you have any more pain?' Snape said firmly, shaking his head as Draco opened his mouth to say something.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. 'No, thank you. It just started hurting. Felt like the Cruciatus. Burned like nothing else, but it was better in the water.'

Snape released Harry and moved away from him, his black robes floating in the water around him. 'That can't be out of the water for very long.' He said sternly, pointing at Harry's tail before glancing at Draco. 'You should have known better.' He told his godson who looked suitably abashed.

'Does that mean I have to stay in here forever?' Harry gasped, his eyebrows shooting skywards.

Snape restrained the urge to roll his eyes, knowing the young man was probably scared and confused. 'No, Potter. You should be able to change back now.'

Both Draco and Snape could see that the Gryffindor was about as close to the end of his rope as he'd ever been. 'I tried. I can't.' Harry insisted, his eyes filling with tears once more.

Draco came up to him and wrapped an arm around him as Snape spoke again. 'You need to be submerged to change, Potter.'

Harry's eyes shot to Draco and the blonde easily read the emotions flowing across the boy's face. He turned to him and cupped both his cheeks. 'It will be okay, Harry. I promise you.' He murmured. The Gryffindor glanced nervously at the potions master who was still standing nearby, his tall figure slightly intimidating and causing Harry's hands to start shaking at the thought of having to put his head underwater with the older wizard within arms reach.

Snape saw the action and immediately moved to the stairs, climbing out and casting several strong drying charms on himself as he moved to stand by the door.

'See?' Draco whispered. 'It's okay. We just need to do this so we can get you back to normal.'

Harry swallowed and nodded, watching as Draco lowered himself until the water just covered to top of his head. Harry waited a moment before joining him.

The moment the water came over his head Harry concentrated hard on and this time it took less than a few seconds before he felt the tail melting away to reveal his legs and Harry quickly shot to his feet only to find that his legs had lost all strength and he almost dropped back into the bath until Draco caught him.

'It's alright, Harry. You're alright. I swear to you.'

Harry let the Slytherin hold him, feeling completely wrung out to the point of exhaustion.

'Draco, bring him out here, his burns will need attending to immediately.' Snape's deep baritone filtered in from the bedroom and Draco quickly heeded the man's request and picked Harry up, wincing at the sight of his red and blistered legs.

Harry didn't even seem to notice anything as Draco climbed out of the bath and carried him through to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. Not even when Snape flicked his wand and conjured a set of underwear for him.

'The quicker we rub this in the better.' Snape told Draco, handing him a green filled vial and upending the other on his hand before rubbing the liquid firmly into Harry's right leg. Draco followed suit and once they'd finished both the front and back they covered him with a sheet and the potions master handed his godson one further vial. 'He needs to sleep, Draco. It will help with the shock.' He said softly, taking the pale face and wide grey eyes of the blonde teenager.

Draco sat gently on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. 'Harry? Come on, lovely; I just need you to drink this for me.' He said soothingly.

Harry turned towards him, his green eyes dull. 'Draco?' he said hoarsely.

Draco felt tears come to his eyes and let one accidentally slip down his cheek. 'Yes, come on. This will help you rest. You'll feel better.'

Harry opened his mouth and let Draco pour the dreamless sleep inside before swallowing it.

'That's it. Just relax.' Draco murmured, gently stroking his cheek.

'Why can't I just be like everyone else?' Harry asked forlornly as his eyes drifted shut.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – It isn't mine._

**Chapter 7 – Why would I?**

Snape looked at his godson as he stepped back into the little sitting room. He'd heard Potter's comment and had shaken his head, knowing there was no way that could, or would, ever happen.

Especially not now.

Draco stopped several feet away, his usual Malfoy mask unable to cover the anxiousness that he was feeling. Snape watched as his godson shifted and wrung his hands. 'What do I do now, Uncle Sev? I don't know what to do.' He pleaded for the older man for advice on how to deal this latest development.

Snape crossed the few steps and wrapped his arms around the young man. 'It will be alright, Draco. I swear to you.'

'No, it won't.' Draco cried pulling away. 'It won't. It's not fair. He can't take much more. I know he can't.'

'Draco, hush. This is good. It gives him another advantage he can use to fight the Dark Lord.' Snape said calmly.

Draco huffed irritably. 'He doesn't need anything else.' He snapped. 'He's powerful enough now. He could destroy the scaly bastard without a second thought if that barmy old codger would just let him out of the castle to do so.'

Snape eyes narrowed. 'What are you talking about? He's nowhere near ready.'

The teenager gave him a smirk that looked almost malicious. 'You don't see it, do you? No one sees it because no one looks. And he hides it so well.' Draco added smugly, as if he had been part of that planning.

The potions master's eyebrow rose. He dearly hoped his godson meant what he thought he did. 'Hides what, Draco?' He asked for clarification.

'Everything.' The smirk got larger. 'He hides everything, from everyone. Who he is; what he can do. Everything. He hides it all so Tom Riddle will never find out. Even the other two thirds of the golden trio don't know just what he can do; how much power he carries in that skinny little body. It's incredible how well he hides it; he never loses control of it.'

Snape folded his arms over his chest and raised another eyebrow. 'If he never loses control of it, how do you know how much he has?' He questioned lightly.

A faint pink tinged Draco's cheeks. 'Ah well, okay, he did let it go once.'

Snape's eyebrow rose further and Draco's cheeks became pinker. It was all the confirmation Snape needed and his mind was suddenly flooded with the memory of a surge of magic that ran through the castle just over a week ago late one evening when most people would have been asleep. Dumbledore still had no idea of what caused it but it had sent all of the magical things in his office completely berserk. The headmaster had tried to trace its origin but it had left as quickly as it had arrived and left no trace.

Snape glanced towards the still open bedroom door before rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'How well can he harness that power, Draco?' He said finally. 'How well trained is he?'

'I don't know.' The seventeen year old admitted.

One further glance and Snape made his decision. 'Stay with him, Draco. Make sure he rests. Do not go to class tomorrow. In fact, don't leave this room. I will come back in the morning.'

Draco smiled, knowing that that meant his godfather was going to help Harry. 'Thank you Uncle Sev.' He whispered, hugging the man tightly once again.

* * *

><p>'Severus? To what do I owe this pleasure?' Dumbledore beamed at his potions master as the man stepped through the door to his office. 'And so late in the evening too.'<p>

Snape snorted softly at the man's cheerfulness at the ungodly hour. Any sane person would have been fast asleep several hours ago, unless they were an insomniac like he was. He crossed the room and sat down, letting the elderly wizard conjure some tea that both knew he had no intention of touching before he spoke.

'It was Potter.' He said bluntly. 'That surge, a week ago. It was Potter.'

Dumbledore stared at him for several minutes, looking for some sign of falsehood but he eventually sat back, his expression thoughtful. 'Well, that changes a few things then, doesn't it.' He murmured softly.

'Albus?'

The headmaster looked back at Snape. 'I hadn't realized he was that strong. I had planned on waiting until he reached his maturity in July before beginning his training. I was hoping he may gain further strength on his eighteenth birthday with the finish of his wizarding puberty but it seems as if he is ready now.'

'There is something else.' Snape murmured softly and Albus peered over his glasses at him in curiosity as he took a sip from the cup at his elbow. 'Potter's a sprite.'

The headmaster's eyes widened comically and he choked on his tea. Snape waited, an almost non-existent smirk of amusement as the elderly wizard coughed and spluttered. It was so nice to be able to shock the old man. It happened on such a rare occasion that it was worth savouring in silence whilst the other recovered; especially considering how often he managed it on everyone else. 'I do beg your pardon, Severus?' Dumbledore said finally.

'Potter is a water sprite.' The potions master said again.

Dumbledore's eyes were comically wide. 'You've seen this? You've seen him submerged? I thought he was afraid of water.'

Snape scowled. 'No, Albus, I'm making it up.' He growled. 'Of course I've seen it.' He snapped.

'And his fear?'

Snape allowed himself another small smirk. 'It seems as if Draco has made considerable progress in that area.'

Dumbledore shook his head in astonishment before he broke out into a beaming smile once again. 'Marvellous, I knew young Draco had it in him.' He chuckled. 'A water sprite you say. I've only seen them in pictures. There hasn't been a live one willing to show themselves in almost four hundred years.'

'I doubt Potter will be the first. He was terrified.'

'What did he look like, Severus?'

Snape closed his eyes for a moment before looking away. 'He was…quite…breathtaking.' He murmured and Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

'Well, we must take advantage of this. I'll get started right away. Can you please bring Harry and Draco here to see me in the morning?'

Snape nodded and stood. 'He's had a Dreamless Sleep but I will escort them here when he wakes.'

'Thank you, my boy.'

The potions master gave another small snort and rolled his eyes at the address but other than a quick goodnight, did not say a word before leaving.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and smiled. Things just might be better than he'd thought.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to feel gentle fingers carding through his hair. He was warm and comfortable and he let out a soft sigh and a small moan as a gentle kiss landed on his temple.<p>

'Draco.' He whispered, blinking and opening his eyes to see grey ones staring down at him intently, a soft smile gracing the pale aristocratic features.

'Hey.' Draco murmured.

'It wasn't a dream, was it?' Harry asked softly and Draco shook his head.

'No, Harry. It wasn't a dream.' Draco murmured, the arm around his shoulders tightening as Harry closed his eyes and turned into the strong arms holding him.

Draco knew Harry wasn't crying. No, he was just hiding. He didn't want to discuss what had happened. He would probably never go near another bath again.

'I need…' Harry trailed off, his voice muffled against Draco's chest.

Draco reached up to cup the back of Harry's head . 'What is it, Harry?'

Harry pulled away and looked up at him. 'I need to try again.' He whispered.

Well, there went that theory.

'What? Now?'

Harry nodded. 'If I don't do it now, I might never do it again.'

Draco stared at the determined green eyes and quickly realized the other boy was right. 'Come on then.' He said pulling further away and grasping Harry's hand in his.

Harry let himself be tugged off the bed and into the bathroom. Draco raised his wand and started the water flowing as he tugged off his underwear and tossed it in the basket near the door. Harry did the same but when Draco raised his wand to shut off the tap once the bath was half full Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head. 'Let it fill up.' He said softly.

Draco couldn't help but stare at him in concern but Harry was oblivious, his eyes on the bath. He let go of Draco's arm once the water was only a few inches from the top and immediately walked to the steps. Draco opened his mouth to ask if he wanted him to go first but with a shuddering breath Harry walked determinedly down each one in turn and stopped at the bottom.

His fists were clenched and his breathing labored but Draco could see by the set of his jaw that there was no way he was going to stop. The water was up to his chest but Harry kept moving rigidly until he was standing in the middle of the bath, his fierce green eyes locked on Draco's.

'I love you, Draco.' He said softly. 'And I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and that includes using every advantage I can get; and every ability that I have.'

Draco's eyes widened as Harry sank under the water, reappearing several seconds later. The hair was longer, the skin paler and the ears pointier. 'Come here.' Harry commanded softly, and Draco found himself unable to resist the melodious voice. He immediately slid off the edge and straight into the bath, not bothering with the steps as Harry's tail propelled him across to Draco and the dark haired young man wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Draco stood still for a moment before returning the embrace. Winding his arms around Harry's waist and hugging him tightly. 'I love you too, Harry.'

* * *

><p>Snape knocked lightly on the head boy's door and waited for Draco to answer. It was shortly after ten in the morning and he knew the Dreamless Sleep would have worn off by now. After another minute and several more unanswered knocks he gave the password and stepped inside. He remembered asking his godson to remain in the rooms and he knew Draco would not have disobeyed him so his concern was that something was wrong.<p>

The living room was clearly empty as was the bedroom. Snape didn't think the Boy-Who-Lived would have ventured into a bath again so quickly but he checked the bathroom anyway, stopping just over the threshold in stunned disbelief.

Harry floated upright in the full bath, his strong tail swishing lazily below him to keep him that way. Draco sat in silence on the seat at the other end, his mouth hanging open in a very unMalfoyish way as he stared at Harry who had a spinning column of water in a curved arc between his two palms that were several feet apart.

Snape stood there, barely even breathing, for almost ten minutes as he watched the Gryffindor manipulate the water into different shapes. He'd never seen anything like it before and he doubted he would again.

Eventually Harry dropped his hands and the potions master spoke. 'Draco, Mr Potter? The headmaster has requested to see you.' He said softly, not wanting to startle the Gryffindor.

Harry did spin around incredibly quickly and sucked in a heavy breath but his eyes didn't contain the same terror that Snape had seen in them previously and once Harry had realized just who it was he nodded and gave the man a small smile.

'Thank you, Professor. We'll be right out.' He said calmly, before lowering himself below the water and initiating the change back to his two legged form. Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's calm and looked to Draco, but his godson was too busy beaming in pride at the Boy-Who-Lived to even notice.

The potions master shook his head and moved back out through to the sitting room to wait. Going by his conversation with the headmaster last night and the display he'd just witnessed the morning, the upcoming meeting was not one he'd miss for anything.

Harry looked around the headmaster's office at the group that had gathered. Dumbledore had yet to tell him what exactly was going on but going by the occupants he could hazard a fairly good guess.

'Harry I believe it is time to begin your training for the final battle we know is coming.' Dumbledore's voice was soft but firm.

'Yes, Professor.' Harry said calmly, his hand held tightly in Draco's, who knew better than to say anything.

'Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Nymphadora you already know.' Dumbledore went on, ignoring the pink haired Auror's hiss of "Tonks". 'The three other gentlemen beside them are Darvid Carragan, who is a Duelling Master, Lothias Timbre, a Weapons Master and Nicholas Worthy who specializes in spell crafting.'

Harry looked each of them over carefully one by one paying particular attention to their left forearms before gracing them with a small smile. 'Pleased to meet you.' He offered quietly.

Snape glanced at Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow in question but the headmaster gave an imperceptible shake of his head. 'Now Harry, ideally I'd prefer it if you were able to devote yourself to this training full time but I understand completely if you wish to remain in class with your schoolmates.'

'If I were to choose the former would I remain at Hogwarts, Professor?' Harry asked and none in the room could fail to hear the sharp intake of breath from the blonde boy next to him.

'Yes, Harry. Your training would be conducted here in some spare training halls in the west wing of the third floor.' Dumbledore explained.

'Then I will train.' Harry conceded.

'But Harry, what of classes? How will you graduate?' Draco burst out, stopping only as Harry turned to him, his green eyes shining.

'I can't graduate if Tom kills me, Draco.' He murmured. 'I believe that Professor Dumbledore was going to wait until I'd graduated to begin this training,' He began, glancing at Dumbledore who nodded in confirmation. 'But Tom will not wait that long. He wants me dead, and soon.'

'Harry please.' Draco whispered. 'Don't talk that way.'

Harry smiled and cupped the taller boy's cheek, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him gently, to the shock of all but Snape and Dumbledore. 'It's alright, Draco. He won't win. I promise you.'

Draco didn't seem all that mollified and as Harry turned back to Dumbledore the Slytherin moved closer to him, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

'If I may ask you a question, Harry?' Dumbledore asked and the teenager nodded. 'When Mr Weasley attacked you that night, was it a fair fight?'

Harry hesitated a moment, his eyes locked on the blue ones of the headmaster before he closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No.' He murmured.

'So you could have defended yourself had you wished?'

There was another slight hesitation. 'Yes.'

'So you just stood there and let him hit you.' Draco stated in a soft growl.

Harry lifted a hand and patted the one at his waist. 'Yes.'

'May I ask why?' Dumbledore cut in before Draco could say anything else.

Harry's green eyes pierced the blue ones in front of him. 'You know why.' He stated.

'Yes, but I'd like to hear you say it.'

'I didn't want anyone to know.'

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'How strong you are?' Dumbledore questioned and Harry nodded. The headmaster glanced once at the group of seven teachers lined up across the back wall of the office before looking back at Harry. 'Dear boy, please do not lie to yourself, or to us. We need to know everything in order to teach you all we can.'

Harry's jaw clenched tightly and Draco opened his mouth as if to speak but was halted by the shake of his godfather's head just as Harry pulled away from him and walked over to the window, staring out over the Quidditch Pitch; his almost skeletally thin frame easily discernable without the usual Hogwarts robes. 'I would have killed him.' Harry said softly.

Both Snape's and Draco's jaws dropped again but the other teachers seemed to have heard this before and the potions master wondered just what Dumbledore had said to the group before their arrival.

'You cannot control it any longer, can you, Harry?' Dumbledore asked softly, getting up off his chair and moving to stand beside the young Gryffindor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder which Harry leaned into.

'No.' Harry whispered, looking up at the headmaster. 'I've tried but I can't. Not without my wand anyway. I don't want to hurt anyone. It was sheer dumb luck my accidental magic didn't go off and kill him anyway.'

'It'll be alright, Harry.' The headmaster told him. 'We will teach you. All of us; and you will gain control of it. I promise you.'

Harry gave the headmaster a smile before hugging him tightly as those around the room still watched in silence. Draco looked as if he had a boat load of questions but a staying hand on his shoulder from his godfather halted them all. Eventually Harry pulled away. 'When do we start?' He asked.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. 'Today, dear boy. We start today.'

* * *

><p>Harry lay flat on his back, gasping for breath. His shoulder stung, courtesy of a stinging hex Moody landed on him, and his left ankle throbbed from a sprain he managed to get trying to leap out of the way of another curse that Darvid Carragan had almost landed on him. Draco had gone to his afternoon classes, under much protest, as had Snape, who had protested almost as much. Kingsley and Tonks had returned to the Ministry for their evening shift and only Mad-Eye, Carragan, Timbre and Worthy, or Nick as he'd insisted Harry call him, had remained with Dumbledore.<p>

'Very good, Harry.' Dumbledore said, crossing the room and repairing Harry's ankle before helping him to his feet. 'You have shown huge potential.'

'You still need to watch your left side, Harry.' Darvid offered and Harry nodded, still unable to speak as he caught his breath.

'And never forget, Potter. CONSTANT VIGILANCE.' Moody roared, startling Worthy and Timbre but Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes.

'Yes, Sir.' He gasped out.

Dumbledore beamed. 'Right then, Harry. I think that is enough for today. Your teachers and I will come up with a schedule for you now that we know your strengths and weaknesses, alright? We'll see you here again tomorrow morning after breakfast. It's dinnertime now and I believe there is someone probably waiting anxiously for you in the great hall.'

Harry couldn't help but grin as he nodded. 'Thank you Professors.' He said softly before hurrying for the door, so intent on getting down to see Draco he missed Carragan's comment as the door closed.

'What bloody weaknesses?'

* * *

><p>'So did you stun them as much as I think you did?' Draco asked softly as they undressed and climbed into bed together. Dinner had been a quiet affair, with Draco, Harry and the other seventh year Gryffindors talking softly. Hermione had told Harry that if he wasn't going to return to the tower before curfew not to try coming back at all. In Draco's opinion it was the best thing ever to have come out of the girl's mouth. 'I bet they were impressed.' The Slytherin went on as he reached for the Gryffindor.<p>

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. 'Of course not.' He snorted. 'I'm sure they've seen much better than that before.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'I doubt it. You really are incredible, Harry.'

The seventeen year old blushed. 'You're just saying that because you love me.' He muttered.

Draco reached up and ran his fingers through the messy black hair. 'Absolutely.' He agreed. 'You know I think your hair is longer.' He added absently.

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Your hair. I don't think it changed back properly. It seems an inch or so longer than before.'

'Really?'

Draco nodded and pulled Harry tighter to him, burying his head in that longer but equally as messy black hair. 'Yes. It's still the same to touch but it seems longer. I like it.'

Harry snorted and lifted his head. 'That's because you have a fetish with hair.'

'Only yours, lovely.' Draco told him. 'It's like black silk.' He went on, lifting a hand to card through it again before cupping Harry's cheek. 'Just like your eyes are like emeralds. You really are so beautiful, Harry.' Draco whispered.

Harry snorted. 'And you really are so blind, Draco.'

Draco smiled, knowing he wouldn't win this particular argument. He doubted Harry would ever get over being called an ugly little freak for nearly all of his childhood. 'There were less questions than I expected during dinner on where you were today.' He murmured changing the subject completely.

'That's because we sat with the Gryffindors.' Harry explained. 'I think most of them expected me to be carted off for special training a long time ago.'

'I know I expected you to be carted off for something.' Draco chuckled earning himself a roll of the eyes and a smack.

'Git.' Harry muttered fondly.

Draco just let out a laugh and pulled Harry more tightly to him.

* * *

><p>The last two weeks before the Christmas holiday passed incredibly quickly for Harry in particular. Four two hour training sessions in wandless magic, weapons, defence and strategy and spellbuilding, had him tumbling into bed shortly after dinner with nary a complaint.<p>

Dumbledore knew he spent most nights down in Draco's room but turned a blind eye once again and surprisingly, or perhaps not, so did Snape.

He still stayed up in Gryffindor Tower at least a night or two each week. The other seventh year Gryffindors had been so supportive that Harry wanted to make sure he was there with them at least some of the time.

Ginny still harassed him but Harry found himself able to just ignore it and after one evening, several days before the holidays, she found her own Bat-Bogey hex turned on her by the entire sixth and seventh years, she backed off.

The Dark Lord was quiet, something that unnerved both Harry and the headmaster. Every since Harry had wrestled Riddle via Snape's Dark Mark and severed the connection they hadn't heard a peep out of him. It was disconcerting to say the least.

The majority of students went home for Yule two days later and the halls of the school became uncrowded once again. All but Parvati stayed, as did the Slytherins who had defied their parent's wishes several weeks before and on Christmas Eve they all arrived at the Head Boy's room as per their invitation, somewhat mystified as to what was going on. Well, perhaps all but Pansy.

'Come in, come in.' Draco said cheerfully as he opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

The room was decorated beautifully with a stunning tree in the corner and decorations hanging on every wall. Harry was standing beside a table that was groaning under the weight of food piled on it and Dobby flittered in and out with several more trays before finally disappearing. Music played from the magical wireless on the mantle and allin all the atmosphere was most welcoming.

Harry hugged both Lavender and Hermione, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek before shaking hands with Dean, Seamus and Neville. 'Thanks for coming you guys'

'Of course, Harry.' Hermione agreed, hugging him tightly once again.

'Yeah.' Dean added with a chuckle. 'You get a summons from the Head Boy? You come.'

The other Gryffindors laughed and were joined by Blaise and Daphne who had moved in their direction in search of something to eat and drink.

Harry smiled and glanced over at Pansy and Millicent who had just sat down on the sofa and begun discussing plans for the next day.

Crabbe and Goyle of course, had beaten almost everyone to the food and had filled their plates and sat down across from the girls who were eyeing them both slightly disdainfully.

'Help yourselves.' Harry told his friends. 'Quickly before it's all gone.' He added nodding his head towards the two.

Hermione and Blaise laughed again but obligingly picked up plates and as soon as they had everyone else joined in.

Harry jumped when Draco's arms wound around his waist and he was tugged back against the strong chest.

'I do hope you're going to eat something, lovely.' Draco murmured seductively. 'You're going to need all your strength for later.' He added, licking the shell of Harry's ear.

The Gryffindor shivered and closed his eyes, the feel of Draco's warm breath on his neck and those strong arms surrounding him overriding all sense of reason as he turned the blonde's arms and kissed him passionately.

There was a couple of whistles, both of which sounded as if they'd come from Blaise and Harry pulled away, blushing brightly.

'Later, I said.' Draco murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before handing him a plate. Harry snorted but took the plate and filled it before settling down around the fireplace with his and Draco's friends.

The party went on for several hours as the two groups got to know each other better. Classes and NEWT's and even the war was discussed as Harry spoke in great detail about his training. The meal finished and Dobby popped in to clear the plates and stoke the fire till it was roaring in the fireplace.

Eventually, once everyone's face wore and tired but happy expression Draco got up, tugging Harry with him and moving to stand in front of the roaring fireplace with an arm around Harry's shoulders as the eleven other teenagers looked up at them expectantly.

'We wanted to thank you all for coming tonight.' Draco said quietly. 'It has been a rough three odd months for both Harry and I and we really wanted to thank you all for your support.' Draco glanced down at Harry who smiled and nodded. 'A number of weeks ago, I lost the man who I'd called my father for many years. I lost my family.'

Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze as the Slytherin's voice broke slightly.

'But I quickly found that I didn't need him. I had Harry, and together we had all of you. You have been there for us during some pretty rough times and for that we thank you.' Draco looked first at the Slytherins and then the Gryffindors before dropping a kiss on Harry's temple. 'I know my mother would have loved to be here tonight to share this, but she can't, however I couldn't ask for a better group of family to share with me what I hope will be the happiest night of my life.'

Harry pulled away slightly and frowned at Draco and it was quite clear to the others in the room that the blonde had deviated from whatever script they were supposed to be using.

Draco turned to him and cupped his cheek. 'Harry, you know that I don't mince words when I tell you how I feel. I never have, and I never will.'

'Too right.' Blaise muttered and several in the room snorted in agreement.

Draco and Harry however were oblivious. 'I told you many months ago that I would accept whatever you were willing to give me. That I wouldn't ask anything more of you.'

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on the grey ones staring so earnestly at him.

'I can't do that anymore. I have to ask something of you.'

'What is it?' Harry whispered.

'Stay with me.' Draco pleaded.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew what Draco was asking, as did Hermione who was crying and Pansy who was beaming. 'Draco…I…'

'Please, Harry. Marry me.' Draco asked again, in a way he knew Harry couldn't misinterpret and producing a stunning silver ring from his pocket. Several gasps rang through the room and everyone held their breaths, all able to see the pleading, almost desperate look on Draco's face.

Harry studied the grey eyes intently before swallowing and nodding slowly. 'Yes.' He breathed even as his eyes filled with tears.

Draco's face lit up and he grabbed Harry to him, his lips over Harry's as the room erupted around them.

The Slytherin could feel their friends around them slapping them on the back and crying out congratulations however all Harry could feel were Draco's mouth and Draco's arms and the hot wet tears that slid down his face. He couldn't tell whether they were his or Draco's but he really didn't care. Eventually they pulled away and their friends were able to congratulate them properly.

Hermione flooed the kitchens and another round of Butterbeers were sent up and the toasts began. Once Harry and Draco had been hugged and kissed by almost everyone in the room once again Draco pulled Harry back against his chest and slipped the intricately carved band onto his finger. Harry stared at the unusual coat of arms on the top before he looked up at Draco questioningly.

The blond smiled. 'The Snape crest.' He said quietly causing another stunned silence from those around them. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco nodded. 'Yes. He gave it to me.' He added to the second unasked question.

'Hey, I think this must be the first time I haven't seen you blush, Harry.' Seamus offered to a round of snickering.

Harry glanced up at Draco before he gave the Irishman a wry smile as Draco's arms once again wound around his waist. 'Why would I blush, Seam?' He murmured. 'This is the happiest day of my life.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – It isn't mine

**Chapter 8 – I Swear**

Harry woke with a start, his breath coming in gasps and the heel of his hand pressed tightly against his forehead in an effort to numb the burning pain and staunch the flow of blood.

'Harry?' Draco was awake instantly, holding the Boy-Who-Lived tightly in one arm as he summoned a hand towel and pried Harry's hand away from his head and replaced it.

'It's alright.' Harry whispered. 'He's a bit upset about something.'

Draco's grey eyes were filled with concern. 'Do you know what?'

Harry gave his head a minute shake. 'No.' Suddenly his head and body were flooded with an immense high of euphoria and he closed his eyes, unable to stop the huge smile that broke out on his face.

'Harry?' Draco's voice was slightly higher pitched this time.

The other boy cracked his eyes open, feeling like he was floating, and stared up at the blonde with half-lidded eyes. 'Now he's happy.' He breathed.

Draco snorted at the look on Harry's face. 'Not all that stable is he.' He drawled.

Harry snorted also, even through the haze covering his mind, and reached up to cup the back of Draco's neck and drawing him down until his lips covered the others. 'Love me, Draco.' He whispered against the red lips unable to control the feelings flooding through him.

Draco didn't hesitate, kissing down Harry's neck and across his chest. 'Oh Draco.' Harry breathed, surrendering entirely to the other boy.

Draco stared down at Harry, his eyes bright with emotion as he moved within him. Harry stared up at him with equal intensity, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the Slytherin. 'You will never leave me, Draco.' Harry said softly but firmly. 'Swear to me that you will never leave me. That you will stay by my side forever, no matter what.' Harry's magic danced over their skin and Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Draco nodded. 'I swear.' He vowed equally as firmly, tilting his head and laying a kiss on Harry's scar before moving to his lips. The taste of Harry's blood and the depth of magic it seemed to contain, quickly throwing him over the edge, Harry following just as fast.

They lay there, eyes closed and breathing heavily for several minutes, tears leaking from the corners of Draco's eyes at the force of his emotions. 'Don't cry, Draco.' Harry whispered, feeling the wetness on his shoulder. The Slytherin pulled away and looked at Harry.

'I'm not.' Draco lied, even as several more silent tears made their way down his face.

Harry just gave him a small smile and pulled him close. 'Let's get some sleep.'

* * *

><p>The rather odd baker's dozen of six Gryffindors and seven Slytherins all met again the next morning in Draco and Harry's rooms, surprising the two young men who walked out, thankfully clothed, to find them all sitting around the sitting room sipping tea and talking softly, a huge pile of presents stacked under the tree in the corner.<p>

'Happy Christmas.' Hermione called out cheerfully as they looked around at the gathered group. This seemed to galvanise the entire room into action and best wishes for the day were called out by all.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand before dropping it and crossing to hug Hermione tightly. 'What are you all doing here?' He asked.

Hermione laughed. 'We knew you'd want to spend time with Draco today, as well as us, so we thought we'd make it easy for you.'

Harry beamed at her, hugging her tightly again. Thank you.' He whispered, pulling away and glancing at the Gyrffndors around him. 'Thank you all.'

'You really should be thanking me, Harry.' Blaise chuckled, coming over and joining the group. 'It was my idea. How about a thank you kiss?' He added, his eyes sparkling as he bent down to Harry's level and offered his cheek.

'You wish, Blaise.' Was all he got from a laughing Harry, at least to begin with, then he got a smack from Pansy and a shove from Draco as the Slytherin's joined them.

'Hands off, Blaise.' The blonde growled softly, tugging Harry to him once again.

'Well, a boy can try can't he?' Blaise wafted airily over to the sofa and collapsed upon it with a dramatic sigh that had most in the room snorting.

'Um, excuse me, but can we do presents now?' Seamus cut in, bouncing slightly in excitement.

Everyone quickly agreed and found room on the sofas and floor, Harry and Draco squishing into the armchair together as Hermione and Pansy took it upon themselves to begin handing out gifts to the relevant people. There was much laughter, and cries of delight, as gift after gift were opened and exclaimed over.

Harry received a Quidditch play book from Seamus and Dean, and a packet of Chocolate frogs from Neville. Lavender and Parvarti had chipped in and brought him a stunning emerald green silk shirt that Draco insisted he put on immediately.

It was Pansy and Hermione's combined gift for them both that had his eyes filling however. Somehow, Harry wasn't sure when or how for that matter, they'd managed to get about a dozen photographs of Harry and Draco together. Each one showed their feelings for the other shining clearly in their eyes as they walked hand in hand up the corridor, or sat out by the lake, or worked side by side in the library. The overall effect of the album was breathtaking and Harry found himself unable to put into words how he felt. Draco understood exactly what he needed to say however and wrapped an arm tightly around him as he looked at the two girls who exchanged a smile. 'Thank you, both of you, very much.' He said sincerely and the two girls nodded in understanding.

All of the gifts were open now and packets of Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs were being passed around the room. Daphne squealed as the frog Crabbe opened leapt into her hair before he could catch it and she scuttled sideways, completely demolishing the careful pile of gifts Neville had been building in order to banish the wrapping paper.

'For Merlin's sake Daph, it's not even real.' Millicent rolled her eyes as she reached over and plucked the now still frog from the girl's hair.

'It's still gross.' Daphne countered with a pout.

Harry laughed and shifted, levering himself off the chair and out of Draco's arms. 'I still have one more gift, it's for Draco really.' He announced. Draco's eyes brightened before narrowing in confusion as Harry didn't head towards the Christmas tree, or the bedroom, instead, kneeling before the fireplace and throwing in a handful of floo powder before sticking his head in the fire.

Blaise, Seamus and Pansy all snorted loudly at the sudden change in expression on Draco's face as he stared at Harry's now presented arse. The blonde teenager scowled at them before looking away.

A moment later Harry pulled away and stood up and the fire flared brightly as first Dumbledore and then Snape stepped out.

'Harry, I hope they aren't what you got me for Christmas.' Draco drawled as Harry accepted the hug the headmaster gave him. The potions master smirked as Harry snorted.

'No, Draco, this is your gift.' He said calmly as another figure stepped from the fireplace and lifted pale manicured hands to lower the hood of her travelling cloak.

'Mother.' Draco breathed, his eyes wide.

Narcissa Malfoy cast a quick glance around the room before he eyes landed on her son and her face softened, tears welling in her eyes. She lifted her hands in a clear gesture and it was all Draco needed as he all but flew off the armchair and into her arms.

'My darling boy.' Narcissa murmured, hugging him tightly to her and stroking his back and he buried his face in her neck and willed himself not to cry. There were several suspiciously bright eyes around the room as they stared at the embracing figures. Dumbledore placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and the young man leant his head against the headmaster, a fond smile on his face.

Eventually Draco pulled away and looked his mother up and down as if to check she was as he remembered. 'How? I don't understand. How did you get here? What about Lucius?'

'Relax, Dragon. Lucius is at home, probably sulking in his room after I threw him out of mine shortly after dinner last night.

'But how? Won't the house elves tell him?' Draco looked wildly between Snape, Dumbledore and his mother.

'It's alright, darling. I promise it is. Harry came over several days ago and specially warded the room. No one but me in or out of it, including the house elves. I will return there after we have spent a wonderful day together and Lucius will be none the wiser.' Narcissa insisted.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry in disbelief. 'You did that? You left the castle for me?'

Harry smiled and stepped closer to the Slytherin, taking his hand. 'I would do anything for you, Draco.' He murmured softly.

'But what if Lucius had seen you? What if he tried to stop you or capture you?'

Harry gave a slightly apologetic shrug to Narcissa. 'Then I probably would have killed him.' He said bluntly.

'And a good thing that would have been too.' Blaise muttered.

'Blaise!' Both Pansy and Hermione scolded instantly.

'It doesn't matter anyway.' Narcissa said briskly. 'I have to say, Dragon, you have made me prouder that I ever thought possible.'

Draco looked to his mother wide eyed. 'Pardon?'

Narcissa smiled and reached out to cup his cheek. 'Harry told me all that you've done for him, and what happened the day Lucius came. He told me how strong you were, and how loyal your friends were.' She added looking around at the gathered students. 'I'm so very, very proud of you, Dragon.' She whispered.

Draco's eyes became suspiciously bright once again as he wrapped his arms around his mother. 'I though I might never see you again.' He breathed into the neck of her cloak.

'I would never have let that happen.' Harry said softly, placing a comforting hand on Draco's lower back.

Draco pulled away. 'I still can't believe you did that. How did you get into Malfoy Manor anyway? The wards should have prevented it.'

Harry exchanged a wry smile with both Dumbledore and Snape. 'Yes, they should have.' He agreed.

Draco looked up between his mother and godfather. 'But how can that be? I know the wards Lucius has on the Manor. He should have known you were there at the very least.'

'After what the wards did to that poor guy who got lost while hiking, they should have done a hell of a lot more than that.' Pansy muttered, looking slightly green.

The Gryffindors exchanged slightly incredulous looks as even Snape grimaced at the memory. What ever had happened to the man had obviously been quite disgusting if even the potions master didn't like it.

Harry snorted softly. 'Let's just say that my training is going very well.' He offered obtusely.

Draco stared at him in silence for a few minutes before pulling away from his mother and taking Harry in his arms. 'You're incredible.' He whispered, hugging the Gryffindor tightly to him. 'I love you so much.'

Harry smiled and pulled away. 'I know, I love you too.' He murmured before Draco kissed him soundly.

Dumbledore was beaming as the group around them rolled their eyes and Naricssa couldn't help but smile, it was quite obvious that her son wasn't all that scared of showing how he felt in front of his friends, very unlike the man who had sired him.

'I hear some congratulations might also be in order.' Dumbledore spoke up, gesturing with a nod of his head to the ring on Harry's left hand.

Harry's face broke out into a huge smile as Hermione and Pansy let out awfully girly squeals, something that was so unlike both of them.

'Oh Professor, you should have seen it.' Pansy started.

'It was so romantic.' Hermione gushed.

'Please, spare me the details.' Snape muttered earning himself a smack on the shoulder from Narcissa.

'Oh hush, Severus. Just because you're an old hippogriff who wouldn't know romance if it turned around and bit you on the arse.'

The entire room gaped at the Malfoy matriarch before almost as one, bursting into laughter, mostly at the priceless look on the potions master's face.

Snape turned a glare on the witch who'd been a friend since before he went to Hogwarts but it had no effect. She ignored him completely and turned back to Harry and Draco.

'Come on then, let sit down for this marvellous lunch Harry promised me and you two can tell me all about it.

* * *

><p>And a marvellous lunch it was. The large group had made their way through the almost completely empty corridors of the school up to the great hall where the twenty odd students who had stayed for the holidays waited. There were many looks of surprise at the sight of the tall blond aristocrat, as all had heard the words snarled by the Malfoy patriarch those months ago, and many wondered just how on earth she had managed to get to Hogwarts.<p>

Harry's real skills in warding became obvious as when they turned to each other and discuss what it could possibly mean they found themselves unable to utter even a word about it. Draco hugged the Gryffindor to him once again. 'Incredible.' He breathed in Harry's ear as the boy grinned wryly.

'Did you spell them all individually, Harry?' Hermione asked as they all sat down at the single table that had been set up in the middle of the hall. 'That must have been quite time consuming.'

Harry snorted at the look on her face as Draco pulled him into the seat beside him. 'No, I spelled the doors. The charm activated as they walked in.' He explained as they all began filling their plates.

Most of the Slytherins looked to Daphne. They all knew she was the most sensitive of them to others magic.

'I didn't feel any charm.' She said, holding up her hands in defense.

'You wouldn't, you were all keyed into the spell.' Harry said simply as he helped himself to some roast beef.

They all exchanged another glance before the potions master spoke. 'I do beg your pardon?'

Harry looked up to see them all staring at him. 'It's quite simple, really.' He insisted.

'Quite.' Blaise snorted, several others joining him.

Snape shook his head. 'You have no idea, do you.' He muttered disgustedly.

Harry looked around at his friends and family in confusion. 'What?' He snapped in agitation.

'Harry darling,' Narcissa reached past her son and placed her hand over Harry's. 'I think you will find that building spells like that are not really all that simple. It's quite an accomplishment actually.'

Harry scowled. 'Well, Nick says it's simple. He didn't think much of it.' He said petulantly and this time Snape snorted loudly and Dumbledore laughed out loud.

'Yes well, dear boy. Young Mr Worthy can be quite demanding when he wants to be.' The Headmaster chuckled.

'Besides, he's as odd as you are.' Snape added.

Harry glared at the potions master. 'I am not odd.' He stated firmly. 'I'm just a little different to everyone else.'

'A little?' Seamus snorted before yelping as Hermione kicked him under the table. 'Geez, woman, are you trying to cripple me.'

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry. 'It's okay to be different, Harry. If you hadn't been different then you wouldn't have been able to bring Mrs Malfoy here today and Draco wouldn't have been able to see his mother.'

'I never thought I'd say this, but she's right, Harry.' Draco smirked and Hermione winked at him.

Harry snorted. 'She usually is.' He said ruefully and there was yet more laughter.

The rest of the meal passed with lots of chatter and yet more laughter. Draco was ecstatic over having his mother with him for Yule and when he wasn't holding her hand or hugging her, he was doing the same to Harry, a look of gratitude on his face that he just couldn't hide.

Eventually, much later that day, as the group sat in Draco's little sitting room, sipping tea and reminiscing, Narcissa glanced down at her little silver watch and sighed. 'Unfortunately I really must be going, Dragon.' She murmured sadly as she stood.

Draco shot to his feet also and clasped his mother's hands tightly. 'Do you have to? Can't you stay a little longer?' He pleaded.

Nacissa's eyes filled. 'I wish I could, darling. But we have…guests, one in particular…coming over for dinner and if I'm not there to greet them Lucius will know something's awry.'

Harry let out a growl and his eyes hardened. He knew without asking who that particular guest was and he knew it was time.

Snape grabbed his upper arm and yanked him to his feet, almost pulling him over the sofa. 'You are not ready yet, do you hear. You will return Narcissa to her room and come back here immediately. Do you understand?' The potions master's voice was harsher than any had ever heard it.

Harry's eyes flashed again. 'Really, and just how are you going to stop me? He will be there; ripe for the picking.'

'Harry?' Draco's voice was full of emotion, he obviously knew exactly what was going on even in several others in the room were a little slow on the uptake.

Dumbledore stepped closer to the arguing pair. 'As will any number of inner circle Death Eaters. You will swear to me, Harry, that you will do exactly as Severus asks or I will take Narcissa myself.' He said firmly, a grey eyebrow arched in challenge.

Harry's eyes widened comically. 'You can't Albus. The wards, they will eat you alive. You cannot be serious.'

'Very serious, Harry. You make that vow or I will go. It is your choice.'

The tone in the room had darkened and all were watching the byplay intensely. Draco was still held tightly in his mother's arms; she, after a rather intimate conversation several days previously while Harry warded her rooms, knowing just what this waiting was doing to the young man who just wanted it all over.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times. 'But Albus, This is a chance. A chance to destroy him .I can do it. I know I can.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No Harry. You're not doing it alone. You know this.'

Harry wrung his hands and looked as if he wanted to stamp his foot in frustration. 'But Albus, please; I have to end this.' Harry pleaded.

'Make the vow, Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was almost glacial. Harry tried to move away from the potions master, but the man held firm. All could see the internal struggle going on inside him.

'Please.' Harry tried one more time but Dumbledore just shook his head and Harry knew that any further pleading would be useless. 'I swear.' He whispered.

The two professors exchanged a glance. 'No, Harry. I want an actual Wizards Oath…on your magic.' The elderly wizard said causing gasps to break out across the room.

Harry stared at him, folding his arms over his chest. 'You would risk something like that?' He asked bluntly.

Dumbledore returned the intense look with one of his own before nodding slowly. 'Yes, as I believe it would be the only thing that may stay your hand.'

Harry looked away and those nearby heard what sounded like teeth cracking as he clenched his jaw tightly. Finally after several moments of tense silence he looked up again. 'I, Harry James Potter, do swear on and by my magic that I will take Narcissa Malfoy to her room at Malfoy Manor and return immediately.' He ground out, ignoring the soft golden glow that surrounded him.

Dumbledore gifted him an indulgent smile and stepped forward to cup his cheek even as Snape finally released him and moved away. 'I know you're in a hurry to end this, dear boy.' He murmured softly causing most in the room to have to strain to hear him. 'But I won't have it ended quickly if it costs you your life. To me, it is a cost that is just too great.'

Harry stared back up, eventually nodding slowly as Dumbledore smiled again and gently kissed his temple. It was obvious to all in the room that the two were much closer than mere student and teacher, and that the headmaster cared far more about Harry than he should.

'Say goodbye to your mother, Draco.' Snape murmured and Draco turned back to Narcissa once more and hugged her tightly.

'Stay in touch, Dragon.' Narcissa whispered. 'You can always leave letters for me with Madame Malkin, she will pass them on without Lucius knowing.'

Draco just nodded and pulled away before disappearing into the bedroom as if not wanting to see his mother leave. The witch nodded at Snape and Dumbledore, smiling once again at the group of teenagers before holding her hand out for Harry.

'Good bye.' She called out softly as Harry took her hand in his and apparated them away.

'But you can't apparate within the grounds. It says so in Hogwarts, A History.' Hermione burst out.

* * *

><p>They arrived with the barest of sounds and both immediately stood silent and listened to hear what was going on outside the room. Narcissa waited another few moments before wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug.<p>

'Thank you, Harry.' She said softly. 'But you'd better return now.'

Harry hesitated, glancing at the door.

'It isn't worth your magic, Harry.' Narcissa said earnestly. 'You will fight him one day and you will win, but it won't be today. Just go back to Hogwarts and look after my son. He loves you so much.'

Harry studied the blue grey eyes that were so much like Draco's and nodded. 'I will.' He promised before he apparated away without a sound.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and Snape both glanced at the clock over the mantle piece several times as they all waited silently for Harry to return.<p>

'You'd better hope he doesn't decide that destroying Riddle is worth giving up his magic.' Neville said darkly, startling most in the room who stared at him in shock.

'We had no choice, Mr Longbottom. Harry will see that. He knows he isn't ready.' Dumbledore countered while Snape just stared down his nose at the Gryffindor as if he was an insect.

Any retort by anyone else was cut off abruptly as Harry appeared back in the room with a small pop. He cast a final look at the two professors before storming into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

'Well, I…'

'I think we'd all better go.' Blaise said, surprisingly intuitively and as one the group headed towards the door.

'I still need to speak with Harry.' Dumbledore insisted.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not tonight. You can see him in the morning.'

The headmaster glanced at the closed bedroom door and sighed. 'Just tell him his training is confirmed for eleven tomorrow and every day for the rest of the holidays.' He murmured before grasping Snape's arm and propelling the potions master from the room.

* * *

><p>Harry threw himself to the side and rolled several times, leaping back to his feet as he thrust his palm out, throwing Kingsley and Tonks into the thankfully cushioned walls before swinging his left hand in an arc as he sent out a wide sweeping stunning spell that caught both Worthy and Carragan by surprise.<p>

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and dropped immediately to his knees, ignoring the jarring they received from the stone floor and conjured a wave of water that shot out of the palm of his hand, soaking Snape and Moody causing the old Auror to stumble backwards in the wake and fall to the ground. Another stunning spell quickly followed.

He felt another prickle and spun, lifting his hand, a staff appearing suddenly within it just before the end of Timbre's hit him in the shoulder. The two staffs clashed and Harry pushed back hard against the older and bigger man. He knew he had to end this immediately. Timbre was almost twice his size and he knew that both Dumbledore and Snape, the only two other than the weapon's master still in this eight on one slaughter, on Harry's part anyway, would certainly take advantage of his distraction.

Harry felt the spells racing towards him and shot under the Weapons Master's arm, quickly smacking him hard across the shoulder blades and earning himself an angry growl in response. The huge man spun quickly but forgot the two spells and they hit him both in the back throwing him forward and crashing into Harry, taking them both to the ground. Harry felt the air shoot from his lungs as he hit the ground and his lower body was pinned making it impossible to get away from the dead weight holding him down. He fruitlessly tried to yank his legs out from under the man for several moments before levitating the Master off him but it was too late and both Dumbledore and Snape were standing over him, wands pointed at him.

Harry sighed in exasperation and flopped back down on the floor, throwing an arm over his face as Moody revived the others and they all joined them, Timbre shaking his head several times before he two stood.

'Bloody hell, why did I have to be so small?' He groaned, the words muffled by his shirt. The eight teachers all looked between each other, tiny smiles on all but Snape's face.

'You're small, Potter, because your relatives were moronic dunderheads.' The potions master said bluntly.

Dumbledore let out a snort as Harry removed his arm from his face and rolled his eyes. 'I'll not disagree with you there, Professor.' He sighed, slowly getting to his feet as Draco and the rest of the seventh years crossed the room from the corner where they'd been watching from behind a permanent shield, looks of complete awe on all but Draco's face.

'Beside, I like you small.' Draco murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and placing a kiss on his temple.

Harry glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. 'If you open your mouth and the word cute comes out of it, I'll not be responsible for the result.' He said dryly, his expression blank.

The group around them snickered but Draco just smiled and hugged him tighter.

'That was incredible, Harry.' Hermione added once they'd settled down.

Harry frowned and a dark look flashed in his eyes. 'Oh yes, really incredible.' He muttered. 'I just died because someone fell on me.'

'Harry,' Dumbledore tried to halt what was coming but he was too slow.

'Riddle would be laughing his head off if he'd seen it.' Harry went on. 'We should get back to work.' He added shrugging out of Draco's arms and crossing the half dozen steps to pick up his staff before turning back to face the group.

'I think that might be enough for today.' Kingsley suggested hesitantly. 'Perhaps you should spend some time with your friends.'

'No.' Harry snapped out, his demeanor growing more urgent by the minute. 'If you won't train me I'll find someone who will.'

'Harry.' Draco cut in but Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm, halting anymore and crossed to stand in front of the seventeen year old, their muted conversation unable to be heard by anyone but Snape who cast a surreptitious eavesdropping charm.

'Harry, what is it?' The Headmaster asked softly. 'You've been riled up all day.'

Harry signed and glanced down at his hands before looking up once again, his eyes bright as he removed the glamour on his red, blistered and bleeding scar.

'Merlin.' Dumbledore breathed as he took in the signs, quickly conjuring a handkerchief and pressing it to the young man's forehead.

'He won't wait much longer.' Harry whispered, wincing slightly as another wave of pain washed through him.

Dumbledore saw the action and called out 'Severus.'

The potions master also winced as the eavesdropping charm had the word echoing in his ears. He shook his head at his godson and moved silently to where the two stood. Dumbledore lifted the handkerchief and Snape immediately saw the reason for the summons and delved into his voluminous pockets, pulling out several vials which he handed to Harry to drink even as he poured another on his fingers and dabbed it on his forehead.

'How long has it been like this, Harry?' Dumbledore asked softly.

'A few days.' Harry admitted, making a face at the taste of the last potion. 'He's just so angry all the time. I can't sleep properly. It's like he's winding me up for something, but I don't know what.'

'He's trying to exhaust you, Harry.' Snape offered, his voice low and quiet as he handed the boy a Dreamless Sleep potion. 'You are correct. He won't wait much longer.'

The teenager and the headmaster exchanged a wry glace at the potions master's inadvertent slip of a fact that he shouldn't have known. Snape just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the now healed forehead.

'What do we do now?' Harry asked in a small voice. It was the first time since the day after his first transformation that the potions master had seen the young man anything but controlled and confident.

The headmaster laced an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. 'We wait, Harry.' He murmured. 'We just wait.'

* * *

><p>'Harry, are you okay?' Draco asked as they cuddled up in bed later that night. Harry hadn't continued training that afternoon, instead, at the urging of all his teachers had indeed spent time with his friends. In the two weeks since Christmas he'd grown increasingly more distant, training relentlessly with a single minded focus that concerned everyone around him. 'Harry?' Draco prompted again.<p>

Harry glanced up at him. 'I'm scared.' He whispered finally.

Draco's eyes became suspiciously bright and his arms tightened around the lithe figure beside him. 'You have no reason to be scared. You are incredible and I'd guarantee you won't be alone when the time comes. Dumbledore already told you that you won't be and Carragan and the others will all be there. So will I.'

Harry's eyes widened and his hands clutched at Draco's chest in alarm. 'No, Draco please. You need to be safe. Please don't put yourself in danger like that. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.' Harry pleaded.

Draco hushed him by kissing him softly. 'Shhh. You're not going on your own. I don't care what you say. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there. I promise I'll be careful.'

Harry shook his head. 'No. Draco. You cannot be careful enough. It's too much of a risk. Riddle and Lucius will stop at nothing to get to you. They know what it would do to me. You have to promise me you'll stay here. Stay behind when the time comes.' Harry was almost shouting by this point and had pulled away from Draco and sat up.

Draco stared at the pleading look in Harry's eyes but still found himself unable to agree. 'I can't.' He said softly. 'I'm sorry, Harry, but I cannot make a promise I know I will break.'

Harry swallowed heavily, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the bed. He summoned a robe and was out the door before Draco could even register what had happened.

* * *

><p>'Harry!' Hermione's hiss was rather shrill and Lavender shifted in the bed beside her at the sound.<p>

'Mione.' Harry breathed. 'Help me. I don't know what to do. He's going to be hurt. Riddle will kill him and he won't listen. Please, you have to convince him. I don't know what I'd do if he…if he…'

Hermione sat up and reached out to her friend, drawing him down on the bed beside her and wrapping her arms around him. 'Shhh, it's alright, Harry. Nothing will happen to Draco. Everything will be alright. I promise you.'

'No, no.' Harry was shaking his head even as Hermione tried to run her fingers through his messy black hair. 'He won't listen, Mione. Riddle will get to him. I can't protect him.' Harry sobbed.

'Shh, Harry, just calm down. Nothing will happen to Draco. I won't let it and Pansy won't let it. In fact none of us will let it.' Hermione promised as Lavender and Parvarti sat down beside them and Lavender began rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

Harry looked up, his green eyes almost wild. 'Promise me. Promise me, Hermione, that you won't let anything happen to him.'

'I promise.' Hermione said solemnly. Lavender and Parvarti's faces both bore an expression of alarm that Hermione would swear to something she had no way of upholding. Draco was probably the third, if not the second, on Voldemort's list of most wanted after Harry and Snape. The bushy haired witch however just shook her head and pulled Harry close once again.

Half an hour later Harry was asleep and Hermione signalled for Lavender to replace her as she slipped out of the bed. 'I need to see Draco.' She whispered. 'Just stay with him till I get back.'

The two girls nodded and Hermione slid her feet into some warm slippers and pulled on her robe before disappearing out the door.

She walked silently through the corridors till she reached the head boy's rooms and knocked softly. It took but a few moments before the door was flung open and her suspicions confirmed. 'I thought you'd be up.' She said quietly, taking in the anxious air about the Slytherin.

'Harry?'

Hermione arched an eyebrow and Draco stepped back instantly, allowing the young woman into the room and closing the door behind her. 'He's up in the tower. He's okay. He's just very scared of losing you, Draco.'

Draco twisted his hands together. 'I know he is.' He replied. 'I'm scared of losing him too. But I can't let him go out and do this alone. I want to help. I need to help.'

Hermione lifted a hand and placed in on Draco's in an effort to stop him wringing them so tightly. He's lost almost everyone to this war, Draco. His parents, Sirius, Professor Lupin, even Hagrid. You cannot blame him for wanting to keep you safe.'

The Slytherin sighed heavily and moved away from Hermione going over to sit by the fireplace. 'I don't.' He murmured. 'But I just can't hide away and let him face that bastard alone.'

'He won't be alone. Dumbledore and all the others will be there.'

'And you?'

'Yes.' Hermione answered instantly.

Draco stared at her in silence for several moments. 'Then surely you can understand why I cannot sit back and just wait for him to come home. I just can't.'

Hermione let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through her messy hair. 'You need to explain it to him, Draco. You need to explain why and then you need to promise him you will do everything wizardly possible to keep yourself safe as I think that if something does happen, if he loses you, nothing will stop him from razing the area around him in an effort to destroy Riddle and I can promise you that Harry will make sure he goes with him.'

Draco paled but didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, leaning against Neville's shoulder as he shredded the piece of toast on his plate. He felt like he needed al least another weeks sleep. He'd gotten barely four hours the night before and having spent the previous day training like a demon in an effort to avoid Draco he felt wrung out and stressed. He'd only come to breakfast this morning because Hermione had insisted.<p>

He looked up as the group of Slytherins walked in, his heart pounding as Draco immediately saw him and headed his way. He could see that the Slytherin had probably had about as much sleep as he had and his stomach tied itself in knots. Draco didn't say anything however, just walked around the table and knelt beside Harry's chair, reaching out to cup both of his cheeks and ignoring those staring at them throughout the hall.

'I will do whatever I have to, to keep us both safe, but I am coming with you. I will watch you and the others will watch me.' He gestured to the group around them. 'You will not lose me, Harry. I swear to you now with all that I am.'

'Draco.' Harry whispered but the Slytherin shook his head.

'Can you imagine how you would feel if it was you shut away somewhere, not knowing what was going on, whether you would ever see me again? You cannot ask that of me, Harry. It's not fair.'

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded, tears springing to his eyes as he leant forward into Draco's waiting arms. 'Swear to me?' He whispered.

Draco kissed his cheek. 'I swear.' He vowed softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine…except perhaps the plot.

**Chapter 9- Dreams**

The rest of the day passed quickly and quietly and eventually Harry fell asleep on the sofa of their little sitting room with his head in Draco's lap, their friends surrounding them as they completed their homework and talked softly.

'We should go.' Hermione whispered gesturing at Harry. 'He needs some rest. He hardly got any last night.'

'His scar's really bad, isn't it?' Dean murmured.

'I don't ever remember seeing it that red.' Seamus gathered up his books and placed them in his bag; the others around him doing the same, even as they glanced at Harry.

'He usually glamours it.' Draco admitted. 'He doesn't want everybody looking at him.'

Blaise snorted. 'He's the wrong person for that then.'

'Come on.' Pansy scolded softly, smacking the dark haired Slytherin. 'Let's go. Make sure he gets some good rest, Draco.'

Draco snorted softly. 'Yes, ma'am. See you all tomorrow.' He drawled, lifting Harry gently in his arms and disappearing into the bedroom as everyone slipped almost silently out the door.

* * *

><p>The night wasn't so peaceful however and Harry barely slept after those first initial hours. His scar burnt continually and images flooded his head so regularly it was alarming. Draco stayed with him, gently rubbing his back and pressing icy cold cloths against his forehead until about three in the morning when he summoned the headmaster by floo.<p>

'Draco? What is it?' The headmaster called through the flames.

'It's Harry, Professor. The Dark Lord won't let up. He's been crying and retching most of the night. I don't know what to do.' Draco stammered out in haste.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'Go back to him, Draco. We will join you shortly.'

The blonde nodded, not caring who the "we" reference referred to, and hurried back onto the bedroom where Harry lay, bathed in sweat, blood trickling from his scar, in just a pair of now damp pyjama bottoms. Draco cast another drying charm to get rid of the sweat from them and summoned another cold cloth to place on Harry's forehead.

Dumbledore, Snape and Poppy all swept into the room one after the other. 'Dear boy.' Dumbledore breathed in sadness as he saw Harry's pasty skin and dark circles. Blood leaked down his chin as he bit his lip to stop from crying out. Draco hurried to wipe it away but Harry shot up from the bed and flew across the room into the bathroom, with Draco hot on his heels. The three adults heard retching that seemed to go on forever until finally the two boys reappeared at the door, Draco's arm tightly around Harry's waist as he all but carried the Boy-Who-Lived back to the bed and settled him gently.

Harry let out a groan as he laid back and Draco placed another cold cloth on his forehead. 'Sadistic bastard.' He breathed.

Draco couldn't hide the concern on his face as Snape came to pull him away from the bed so that Poppy would have room to work.

'How long has he been like this?' Dumbledore asked the Slytherin.

Draco looked up at the headmaster, his brow creased with worry.' He had a pretty bad night last night according to Hermione. I don't know exactly how bad. He slept in the tower, but he looked awful this morning.'

'And when did it start tonight?'

'Pretty much as soon as we went to bed.' Draco explained with a shrug. 'He got a bit of uninterrupted sleep out on the sofa after dinner but we'd been asleep probably less than an hour before he woke up screaming.'

They all turned their attention to Poppy as she lowered her wand with a sigh and shook her head at the proffered vial of Dreamless Sleep the potions master held out. 'I can't give him that tonight.' She murmured sadly.

Snape frowned. 'Why not?' The man snapped. 'It's clear the boy needs sleep.'

Harry snorted painfully. 'That may well be, Professor.' He sighed, struggling to pull himself up into a sitting position and smiling wanly when Draco darted over to give him a hand. 'But she can't give it to me tonight because I've already had double what is recommended in the last two weeks. Anymore and I may never wake up again.'

'Harry!'

The Boy-Who-Lived gave his lover another wan smile but didn't reply.

'Poppy?' Dumbledore turned to the medi-witch who rolled her eyes.

'I can't tell you anymore than you can guess, Albus.'

The headmaster glanced at Harry whose green eyes were surprisingly clear considering the circumstances. 'He's coming today.' He said softly and the headmaster nodded, even as Draco gasped, his hand over his mouth as he stared at Harry anxiously.

The headmaster stepped up to the bed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking intently into the green eyes. 'I'd better contact everyone else then. Any ideas on when and how?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, sorry.'

Dumbledore patted the shoulder under his hand and shook his head. 'Just try and get as much rest as you can.'

'What are you going to do about the students, Albus?' Poppy asked.

Snape shifted. 'You cannot send them home, Albus. He will know.'

'I know that, Severus.' Dumbledore snapped.

'Seal them in the Great Hall.' Harry hissed, bringing his hand up to rub at his scar once again. 'It is big enough for them all and the house elves can protect them.' He ground out.

'Hush for a minute.' Draco scolded the now green faced boy, pressing the ice cold cloth once again to Harry's forehead and letting the young man lean back against his chest.

Harry allowed the ministrations for several moments before opening his eyes once again. All could see he was struggling not to throw up again. 'Ask the older years if they want to fight, and keep the DA out too. They will help.'

'But dear boy, they are just school children.'

Green eyes flashed. 'So am I, Albus. But this is our world, our future. Trust me, they will not take kindly to being thought of as children at a time like this.'

The headmaster looked as if he wanted to protest again but was halted by a hand on arm. 'We will do as you suggest, Harry.' Snape murmured. 'Try to rest as much as you can. We will see you at breakfast.'

Harry nodded and closed his eyes once again as Snape all but bundled Dumbledore out of the room with Poppy trailing.

'Harry…' Draco trailed off and Harry opened his eyes and stared up into worried grey eyes, shifting slightly until he could place his lips on Draco's in a chaste kiss.

'It will be okay, Draco. I swear to you.' He whispered.

* * *

><p>The great hall was ominously quiet that morning when Harry and Draco finally walked in. All the students had obviously been spoken to by their respective Heads, probably in their common rooms as all of the younger students had pillows and blankets with them as well as extra books and games to keep themselves occupied tucked under their chairs.<p>

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were grouped in one corner all talking softly with looks of determination on their faces. All nodded solemnly at Harry when he walked in but made no move to speak with him.

Several large groups of fifth, sixth and seventh years from all the houses and the DA were sitting together at the far end of the Gryffindor table no matter what house they were from.

The small amount of talk stopped completely as they walked in and everyone got a good look at Harry's scar, which he hadn't bothered to glamour over that morning. It was quite clear to all that the day had come.

Hermione and Pansy hurried over and guided them to the Gryffindor table, knowing Harry would need to speak with the DA before he did anything else.

He shrugged off Draco's arm and squeezed his hand before letting go as the rest of the DA shifted up to make room for the others. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Ginny sitting there with the other sixth years and raised an eyebrow in question. Ginny raised one in reply and Harry knew that she felt coming battle was far more important than any squabble she hay have had over who Harry had chosen to love. 'Good morning.' Harry said quietly, keeping his voice low but loud enough for most of the hall to hear anyway in the silence. 'Well, we knew this day would come. I want to thank you all. I know you could have chosen to stay safe in the castle with the others but you haven't.'

'There is no choice, Harry.' Neville spoke up. 'This is as much for us as it is for you.'

Harry smiled and nodded. 'Good, you need to have an interest in the outcome above and beyond one person. This is about us. This is our time. This is our future. We will destroy Voldemort.' He smiled inwardly when no one around him flinched. 'And we will do it together, as friends, and as family, because together we are far stronger than anyone can know. We have all trained hard for this day and now it's here. Dum spiro, spero.'

'While I breathe, I hope.' The fifty odd members of the DA repeated the Latin phrase back to him in English, startling the other occupants of the hall who hadn't known the motto held by the club. Harry smiled at the group who stared back it him with such conviction, such loyalty, in their eyes until he found he had to look away.

His eyes sought out his teachers who had grouped together at one end of the head table and were murmuring softly, or they had been until the DA had spoken and were now all looking towards them. 'Excuse me.' Harry said softly, nodding his head deferentially to the DA before kissing Draco's cheek. 'Stay here.' He whispered before moving around the Gryffindor table and striding up the hall.

The group of teachers and Aurors surrounded him and the rest of the hall just watched as he talked softly with the group. The whole school had known Harry had been training full time since October but it was the first time anyone other than Harry's friends had seen his teachers. They watched as one by one, Harry accepted the weapons from Carragan and Worthy and strapped them about his body, replacing his usual robes with a specially made set of Auror's robes that Moody handed him.

The sword went around his waist, three daggers into the scabbards on his arms and left leg and the staff into the holster across his back.

'He's so tiny.' Hermione whispered, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice. And it was true. Surrounded by his teachers, all of whom towered over him, even Tonks, he looked like a second year. More students around the hall than would care to admit were also wondering just how such a diminutive figure could possibly defeat the darkest wizard of the age. Each of his teachers shook his hand and the headmaster hugged him tightly before releasing him and saying something so softly no one could hear.

Harry nodded, lifting his sleeves and murmuring a further glamour charm to reveal a thin silver band covered in runes on each wrist.

'What are those?' Blaise asked but Pansy just shrugged as Draco looked confused.

Harry lifted his head and closed his eyes and suddenly the bands dissolved and power flooded the great hall, leaving most feeling breathless. Harry swayed heavily until Snape grasped his shoulders to hold him steady.

'Limiters.' Hermione breathed. 'He had limiters on this whole time.'

'Bloody hell.' Blaise found himself suddenly having to sit down as they realised that what they'd seen Harry accomplish two weeks ago was only the tip of what he was capable of. Draco couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. He now knew that Harry would be okay.

They entire hall watched as the potions master kept hold of Harry until he was able to stand on his own before releasing him. Harry said something that caused both men to glance over at Draco before the potions master nodded. Harry gave him a grateful smile and turned back to his teachers before bowing low.

'Thank you.' He said to all of them before turning on his heel and striding back towards Draco. The Slytherins and the rest of the DA just stared dumbfounded as Harry came towards them. The sheer weight of the power that surrounded him was almost tangible. Harry stepped right up to Draco and kissed him soundly. 'Promise me you will stay by your godfather's side?' He pleaded softly.

Draco looked up to see that Snape was watching him intently. 'Harry.'

'Draco, please, just do this for me. I would feel more confident knowing Snape is watching your back as well as the others. No offence.' He said, giving Hermione and the others a sheepish glance.

'None taken, Harry.' Hermione chuckled.

'Yeah, Snape's bloody scary. I know I'll be sticking close to him if I can.' Seamus added and the rest of the DA just laughed.

Harry smiled. 'I need to know you're safe, Draco. Otherwise I will be looking for you instead of concentrating on the task at hand.'

'I promise.' Draco said quietly. He had no concerns about Harry looking after himself any more. Harry's magical presence was overwhelming, it flitted along Draco's skin like a comforting embrace, so powerful it completely eroded any doubts his small stature may have raised.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and everyone looked towards Dumbledore. 'And so it begins.' The headmaster said over the noise.

* * *

><p>Harry fought his way down towards the lake. One Death Eater after another fell to his magic and his weapons. Student, Order member and teacher alike fought along side him and he could see Hermione's bushy hair and Snape's tall black form on either side of his blonde lover and returned his attention to the black robed figures in front of him.<p>

He could see the tall ship in the middle of the lake and a part of him cursed Albus for forgetting the small break in the wards that must have been left open after the departure of the Durmstrang students back in his forth year. He didn't though, as the look of shame that had flashed in the headmaster's eyes had been enough.

By the time they had made it out of the castle and sealed the other students in the great hall the lawn was swarming with Death Eaters. Harry had launched in and began carving a path through the black robes towards the lake. He knew that was where he would find the Dark Lord. He couldn't use his elemental skills until he was closer as there were too many students in the way. Finally he managed to pass the rest of the DA, and his teacher's sent the others students towards the Death Eaters coming across from the Quidditch Pitch before they surrounded him, watching his back, as Harry conjured wave after wave of water as if from nothing. Group after group of Death Eaters were swept into the lake as he finally made it onto the bank and waded in up to his ankles, surprised as the water warmed around him.

Student, Order member and Death Eater alike stopped momentarily and stared as columns of water shot into the sky, spinning and twisting before seeming to throw themselves at the ship that still stood in the middle of the lake, far too far away for a spell to reach it.

Harry concentrated on blasting the thing to millions of pieces as water rained down on him, wishing the Dark Lord was inside but knowing he wasn't. 'No escape now, Riddle.' He hissed under his breath as the ship finally exploded just as he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He staggered backward to land on the muddy bank and didn't notice as Dumbledore crouched beside him. The battle came to a shuddering halt as a chilling cry, one that had Harry's eyes lifted instantly, rang through the air around them.

'Draco.' He gasped, catching sight of the Slytherin on his knees, a blade sticking out of his now rapidly blood covered chest as Hermione stared at him in horror. Snape was prone on the ground, face down beside them and Harry knew that he had but minutes.

It was with a scream of sheer anger and dread that Harry leapt to his feet, tearing himself from Dumbledore's arms and sprinting across the grass towards the group. He barely noticed the Dark Lord standing a few feet away as the killing curse flew from his hand without thought, striking the Malfoy patriarch who stood over the fallen form of his biological son, throwing him almost thirty feet.

'Harry…' Draco gasped as Harry threw himself to his knees beside the boy and banished the blade before pulling him close, not caring about the blood that covered Draco's chest.

'Draco.' He whispered, concentrating hard on closing the wound. 'Shit.' He breathed.

'I think you'll find that won't make any difference, Harry Potter.' Riddle hissed from several feet away. Harry spun, holding Draco protectively to him as he eyed the snake like figure.

He felt Draco breath getting softer on his neck and his eyes filled. Riddle sneered at him. 'See what love brings you, Potter. It brings you defeat. It is a weakness, one you will regret for all eternity.' He hissed, raising his wand.

Harry saw red. No one could ever tell him that love made him weak. Love had given him a family, love had kept him safe, and love had shown him life and given him courage. 'You're wrong.' He hissed, closing his eyes and lifting his chin.

Suddenly a huge ball of water shot so quickly at Riddle it was almost impossible to see, encasing the red eyed wizard and lifting him off the ground, spinning faster and faster. Student, teacher and Death Eater alike just stared as water seemed to pour into Riddle's mouth and nose and eyes, swelling his body until it was an impossible size before it imploded with an enormous bang that threw everyone nearby to the ground.

Screams sounded across the grounds for almost a minute. The Death Eaters everywhere began clawing maniacally at their left arms as the Dark Mark drew on their magic before going after their life. All across the grounds those on the side of the light stared wide eyed as the Death Eaters just dropped dead around them, leaving the grounds quiet except for the sound of sobbing that was carried on the softly blowing breeze.

'Draco.' The word was barely discernable as Harry buried his face in the now dead Slytherin's neck and hugged him tightly, rocking back and forward. 'Oh god, Draco.' The lake nearby began to boil causing many students and teachers to stare in wonder and no small amount of fear. The water hissed and bubbled, in spite of the cold, and several of the Order were casting freezing charms in an effort to slow down the effects from reaching the Merpeople.

'Harry!' Hermione didn't hesitate to sit beside her friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders even as tears stared dripping down her face. The other seventh year Syltherins and Gryffindors all but sprinted across the grounds from where they'd been fighting; rushing to get to Harry before he did something he might later regret.

'Minerva, get the uninjured students back to the castle. Filius, please help Poppy with those who are injured. Kinsgley will take care of the others.' Dumbledore bellowed as he hurried towards where Harry sat.

The two professors didn't hesitate, casting a sad glance at Harry before doing as they were asked. 'Merlin, Harry.' Blaise gasped out, unable to stop his voice from shaking as the other seventh years surrounded them together with Harry's teachers.

Harry continued to ignore them and it was only as Snape, now revived with a huge cut on his temple that continued to ooze blood, placed a hand on his shoulder that he looked up. 'I failed, Harry. I'm so sorry.' The potions master said, with far more emotion than any had ever heard previously.

Harry's eyes were full of pain and he shook his head. 'No, you tried. I just wasn't strong enough. I should have made sure he stayed away.' He stammered out as he turned back to Draco. 'You should have stayed in the castle.' He cried. 'But no, you always think you know best. Don't you. Bloody Slytherin, how could you leave me like this?' He finished, unable to speak for a moment as a sob stuck in his throat. Hermione and Pansy were both crying even as they tried to comfort their friend.

But Harry found himself unable to feel anything and didn't try to stop Snape when the potions master carefully extracted Draco from his arms and Hermione wrapped her arms around him again. Harry's grief was palpable, his emotions swirling around him, made worse by the strength on his magic. All around him were now crying, even old hands like Moody and Timbre. Suddenly Harry broke away from Hermione and launched himself at Draco.

'You bastard, you aren't allowed to leave.' He screamed, grabbing Draco's shoulders and shaking him forcefully. 'You promised you wouldn't, you swore to me you wouldn't.' He continued shaking him even as Hermione and Neville moved forward to stop him and Snape tried to shield Draco's body to him. Pansy just stared at Harry, unable to hide her shock.

Harry didn't notice as Neville forcefully grabbed at his shoulder. 'You gave me your word, god damn it.' He yelled, smacking Draco's body hard across the cheek.

Suddenly Draco sucked in a shuddering breath, an action that had everyone gaping and Snape almost dropping him. Harry's eyes were so wide they looked as if they might fall out of his head and the lake suddenly settled.

'Draco?' Harry's incredulous plea barely carried across the dozen inches between them but it was enough.

'Harry?' Draco breathed before coughing violently, blood spattering the ground around him.

'Merlin's beard.' Timbre voiced what everyone was thinking.

'Draco?' Harry whispered again, pulling away from Hermione and Neville and crawling until he was but inches from the other boy, looking intently down at the Slytherin. 'Can you hear me, Draco? Please, say something.'

Draco coughed again, his breath slightly wheezy as he breathed out. 'Did you have to smack me?' He groaned softly, lifting a hand to his reddening cheek.

Snape actually did drop him then but it didn't matter as Harry had his arms around him and was hugging him tightly as he placed kisses all over his face.

'I don't believe it.' Tonks sniffled, watching to two boys.

The other seventh years had rushed forward when it was clear that Harry and Draco weren't going to pull away, all but shoving the potions master out of the way and surrounding the two. They were crying and laughing and hugging each other as Dumbledore helped Snape to his feet. It didn't seem to matter what house they came from.

'How in Merlin's name?' The potions master questioned as the six other adults moved away from the students to stand nearby, each silently asking the exact same questions.

Dumbledore just watched the group of teenagers, his blue eyes twinkling fondly. 'That we may never know, Severus, but I suspect the bond between Harry and Draco might be stronger than first thought.'

It would only be later the next day, once Harry and Draco had finally surfaced and agreed to actually see people that all would realise just what an understatement that was.

* * *

><p>To say that the rest of the school was stunned at the sight of a walking, talking, albeit blood covered, Draco, would have been an understatement. Neither boy took any notice however; even Poppy Pomfrey was waved away quite hysterically by Harry when she came too close. Harry looked like death, quite literally. His face was almost white, his eyes wide and slightly dazed and his hands shook even as they clutched Draco to him almost possessively.<p>

It was quite clear to all that the Boy-Who-Lived would not cope with much more. The amount of magic he had wielded throughout the battle, and the shock of losing Draco, only to have him back again was just too much, and when Draco felt the Gryffindor stagger in his arms he quickly leant over to whisper into Pansy's ear. The Slytherin witch nodded and quickly repeated the phrase to those nearby and they hurried to bundle the two boys out the door and down towards Draco's rooms, Crabbe and Goyle standing as some sort of guard at the great hall in case any should try to follow them..

'Seal the door after us, Harry.' Hermione said looking into his eyes. Harry just stared at her, his green eyes glazed and uncomprehending. 'You have to stay in here together, to rebuild the bond.' She tried to explain but Harry just continued to stare blankly at her.

Draco removed his arms from Harry's waist and replaced them at his shoulders, turning him until his face was in Draco's chest and pulling him closer. 'I think I understand, Hermione.' He murmured. 'But I don't know how it could have happened.'

Hermione shrugged and glanced at Pansy. 'I don't know either, to be honest, but there has to be one. Nothing else can explain it. You were dead, Draco, and for several minutes.'

Harry started trembling violently in Draco's arms and the Slytherin glanced down to see the young man's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he whispered no over and over again. 'I think you'd better go.' He said softly. 'Just throw as many locking charms at the door after you leave and I'll have Harry put another up once he settles down. In fact, talk to Severus. He will understand.' He added to Blaise.

Blaise nodded and slowly backed out of the doorway. Pansy hesitated, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around her friend. Draco smiled and nodded to her. 'I'm okay, Pans. I'll see you in a little bit, alright?'

Pansy nodded and bit her lip, but allowed Hermione to tug her gently from the room and close the door behind them.

Draco didn't say anything but gently unwound one arm from Harry's shoulders, tugging him through to the bedroom and closing the door behind them before cupping his chin and lifting his head until he could meet those glazed green eyes. 'I'm here with you, Harry.' He murmured. 'I'll always be with you.'

'You left me.' Harry whimpered.

'I came back.'

'But you left.' Harry didn't seem to understand.

'But I came back.' Draco said again, gently stroking the pale cheek. 'I came back because I love you so very much.'

Harry studied the silver eyes intently and Draco watched as they slowly cleared. 'Draco…please.'

The Slytherin didn't hesitate, lowering his lips to Harry's, pouring everything he had into the kiss in an effort to make sure Harry understood that he needed him just as much as Harry did.

Clothes were all but torn off and lay where they were thrown. The bed was forgotten as Draco lifted Harry and pushed him against the door, the Gryffindor's legs wrapping around his waist as Draco's mouth carved a path down Harry's throat.

'Charms.' He breathed in Harry's ear as he moved his mouth back to the others. Harry didn't even blink, kissing Draco back just as hard, even as he raised his hand and threw out a locking and silencing charm that a squad of Aurors couldn't have broken.

'Draco.' Harry cried as he was breeched. The feeling of Draco inside him, with him, very much alive, was too much and it didn't take long before he was coming, screaming and crying and gripping Draco so tightly he would leave bruises.

The Slytherin followed quickly, Harry's power pulsing through him so strongly he almost blacked out and he fell to the floor, Harry still wrapped tightly around him as black crept into the edges of his vision.

They lay there for several minutes panting heavily until Draco could actually feel his body once again. It was then that he noticed Harry was still trembling. He picked up the Gryffindor, who had yet to let him go, ignoring his pained muscles and carried him to the bed where he quickly began trailing kisses across his chest once again.

* * *

><p>Harry closed his eyes and leant back against the strong pale chest as the warm water lulled him into a light doze. He could feel Draco's hand in his hair, running his fingers through the wet strands as the other arm held him tight against the taller boy.<p>

'Harry, are you alright?' Draco asked hesitantly.

They'd been in those rooms together for almost two days, not eating, barely sleeping, just continually holding and kissing and loving. They were exhausted but both could actually now feel the bond between them, humming happily.

'When do you think it started?' Harry asked softly.

Draco frowned for a moment before he realised what Harry was talking about. 'I think…I think it was Christmas Eve.' He murmured tentatively, unsure of how Harry would take being bonded to him without even knowing.

Harry turned and stared at Draco with such intensity that Draco found himself unable to look away. 'I love you so much.' Harry whispered.

Draco studied the suddenly vibrant green eyes and his heart lifted. He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. 'As do I.' He said softly.

* * *

><p>'Are you ready?' Draco asked, reaching up to tuck several stray strands of hair behind Harry's ear. The Gryffindor nodded and smiled, raising himself onto his tip toes to place a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.<p>

'Yes. Let's face the music then.' He chuckled. Harry dropped the locking charms, not even blinking as he felt the other seventh year's and his teacher's eyes fall with them, obviously having broken through their own charms quickly. Harry idly wondered just how long they'd been waiting for them to emerge.

'I hope we haven't kept you all waiting to long.' The blond Slytherin drawled as he tugged Harry over to their armchair and down onto his lap.

There were several snorts from the other teenagers and a grimace of mild disgust from Snape but most of the other teachers just looked between them curiously. Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes studied them intently as if looking at the bond between them.

'My word.' Dumbledore breathed as he, as the only one in the room capable of actually seeing the bond, watched the power swirling and melding between them.

'Yes, Albus?' Harry asked with a wry little smile.

The headmaster's eyes flicked up to theirs, seeing the bright green and grey eyes with matching expressions. 'When? And how?'

Harry leant back against Draco's shoulder. 'Best we can gather, it was Christmas Eve.' He offered.

'Best as you can gather what?' Moody asked gruffly.

For once, Dumbledore didn't just jump in and start talking, obviously wanting to let Harry and Draco decide just how much they wanted to share with everyone.

Harry glanced up at Draco before looking back at the grizzly old Auror. 'Draco and I have bonded. Accidentally. But bonded all the same.'

'What sort of bond it is? And how did you do it without witnesses and things?' Hermione immediately began asking questions causing all of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins to roll their eyes exasperatedly.

Draco snorted and Harry just shook his head. 'I think…I think it's a Will Bond.' He said quietly, quickly silencing any further noise in the room.

'Harry, do you know what is involved in casting a Will Bond?' Worthy asked carefully when it became clear that most of the rest of the room were too stunned to speak.

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears, even as Draco grinned smugly to himself. 'Yes, I know, Nick. Thank you very much for pointing that out.' He said surprisingly calmly even as Draco snickered into his neck.

'And just how in Merlin's name did you manage to exchange blood while you were exchanging …well…other things.' Pansy started the sentence strongly but faded off at the end with a bright blush on her own that was almost unheard of for the Slytherin girl.

Draco's smug grin turned into a smirk. 'Do you really want to know, Pans.' He drawled.

'Yes.' Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Dumbledore all said simultaneously.

Draco snorted again and Harry blushed further. 'We didn't exactly exchange blood.' Harry murmured. 'My scar was bleeding and Draco kissed it at the same time as…you know.' He finished, finally showing his discomfort past just the blush when he turned and buried his head in Draco's neck.

'And I take it Draco was playing the more dominate part.' Dumbledore asked bluntly. Harry didn't look up so Draco nodded, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

The adults in the room exchanged pointed looks as Hermione's eyes studied the two intently. 'But you can't create a Will Bond from one side. There must be a clear exchange.' She insisted.

'That would depend on the strength of the will…among other things.' Snape murmured, speaking for the first time since they'd started the conversation.

Everyone turned to him, even Harry looked up.

'Did you take any potions or drink any alcohol in the forty-eight hours before that night?' The potions master asked.

Harry looked thoughtful. 'Dreamless Sleep, Painkilling, Calming Potion and…actually, there were two Calming Potions. And of course we celebrated that night.'

Eyes were wide around the room. 'Did Poppy know just how much you were taking?' The tall austere man questioned sharply.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Of course. Who do you think gave them to me?' He asked sarcastically. 'Look, I know what you're going to say, but I've been taking that crap in those sort of dosages since fifth year so don't start in on me. The bastard was in my head alright, and it bloody hurt.' Harry finished, glaring at the occupants of the room as if in challenge.

Draco pulled his disgruntled lover back against him as Neville spoke, shifting in his spot on the floor. 'Aren't we getting a little off topic here? Remember some of us are useless at potions. What will those potions change about the fact that Harry once again did something no one else ever could?'

Harry scowled. 'How do you know I did anything? It could have been Draco.' He muttered.

The Slytherin holding him chuckled. 'Fraid not, lovely. It's all you this time too. I hadn't known about the Calming Potions otherwise I would have told you yesterday.'

'Told me what?' Harry snapped, clearly upset. The Gryffindors knew why, the others just looked on in confusion.

Draco cupped his cheek and turned his head so he could kiss him gently. 'This doesn't make you any different then you were before.' He said softly. 'Your power, your will, fuelled the bond. The combination of the excess of arrowroot in your blood from the Calming Potion, and the alcohol from the firewhiskey Blaise gave you, caused a reaction. I completed the reaction when I kissed you. Nothing is impossible, Harry.'

Harry studied the grey eyes intently for several moments. 'I don't care.' He whispered finally. 'I don't care how or why. All I know is that that bond held you here, stopped you from leaving me, and that's all that matters.'

'Here, here.' Seamus piped up, rubbing his arms distractedly.

'Hey, Professor.' Blaise gave the potions master a slightly demented grin. 'If Draco and Harry are bonded, that means that Harry's a Snape now, right?'

There were any number of amused looks in the acerbic man's direction, even as he closed his eyes and let a slow breath of air out his nose before opening them again. 'Yes, Mr Zabini, I believe that is how it works.' He ground out and those around him snorted.

'It's alright, Professor. I won't hold you to it. I can just use my own name.' Harry said honestly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Harry. 'I think not, Harry.' He replied quietly by firmly. 'You are a strong, proud, brave young man, and you will use the name if that is what you wish to do.'

Harry stared at him, even as Draco beamed at his godfather. 'Thank you, Professor. I would be honoured.' Harry said softly.

Dumbledore's eyes were blinding. 'Marvellous, marvellous. Well then, how about some dinner. You two boys must be terribly hungry as the house elves told me haven't eaten anything since the day before yesterday.'

Harry blushed brightly again and ducked his head as those around them laughed. 'Come on, lovely, you need fattening up anyway.' Draco chuckled as he stood up, taking Harry with him and settling him gently on the floor. 'Those hipbones are digging into me again.' He added, smirking wickedly.

'Shut up you great prat.' Harry smacked him hard on the shoulder as several of the boys let out wolf whistles around them. 'Yes, yes, bloody funny, now get out.' He told them.

'Aww, but Harry.'

'Out, Finnegan. We'll meet you up there shortly.' Harry scolded, pointing to the door.

The Irishman rolled his eyes but soon all of the seventh years bar Draco had left and Harry turned to the headmaster, his other teacher's watching him curiously. 'Can you please put them back on?' He questioned, raising his hands in front of him and holding his wrists out.

'But Harry, why? You don't need to hide it anymore.' Dumbledore stared over his half moon glasses at the boy.

Harry sighed but didn't lower his arms. 'Yes, I do, Albus. It's too much. It makes people uncomfortable.'

'Harry, you don't need to do this.' Draco cut in.

The others watched as Harry's jaw clenched tightly. 'Yes, I do.' He repeated. 'You are all used to that level. The students aren't. Didn't you notice how Neville kept shifting as if he was nervous, or Seamus kept rubbing his arms as if he was itchy, or even that Pansy kept pinching the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache. And that was only sitting in the same room with me for less than an hour. I have four months left of school, and I refuse to let me being here distract the others from their studies. It's not fair.'

Dumbledore glanced up and stared at the others. Moody was the first to nod, Worthy and Carragan quickly followed and soon all the teachers were in agreement. 'You do realise it is dangerous to continue to use these much longer?' The headmaster questioned.

Harry nodded, ignoring the gasp from the Slytherin behind him. 'Yes.'

Dumbledore eyed him, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. 'I will only agree to this if you agree to take them off completely for one entire weekend a month. You can stay down here the entire time if you wish, but you will let you magic run free. I'll not let you put everyone else before yourself to the detriment of your health yet again, Harry. Do we have an agreement?'

Harry bit his lip before nodding slowly. 'Yes, Albus. I agree.'

Dumbledore smiled brightly and raised his wand.

'What? No wizard's oath this time?' Harry drawled, sounding so much like Draco that both Tonks and Shaklebolt couldn't help but laugh. The potions master just smacked him up the backside of the head as the other adults exchanged glances, none having any idea of what Harry was talking about.

'No, Harry. Not this time. This time I trust you will keep your word.' The headmaster gave him a pointed look and Harry blushed again, obviously Narcissa had mentioned his moment of indecision at Christmas.

He didn't say anything though just held his wrists out, sucking in a quiet breath as the headmaster intoned the ancient words as he drew the runic symbols over each wrist with his wand. Draco must have felt a loss through the bond and quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around and over Harry's as if to keep him warm.

'You really didn't have to do that.' He murmured as he tried to quell the shivers running through his lover. 'The others would have gotten used to it.'

Harry shook his head. 'Why should they have to?' He replied, lifting a hand and summoning a thick winter cloak and shrugging out of Draco's arms to put it on. 'Come on, I'm starving and if we don't get up there soon Hermione and Pansy will come looking for us.'

This time it was Draco who shuddered and grabbed Harry's hand, heading for the door. 'Merlin forbid.'

'Bye.' Harry called out to the adults who were looking after them in amusement.

* * *

><p>Celebrations of the destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort lasted for many weeks. Harry was invited by Fudge to press conference after press conference but Harry refused them all, citing his upcoming exams as more important. His denial to speak with the wizarding public only made things worse until the daily bombardment of owls became too much even for the house elves to manage and the Hogmeade weekend before Easter turned into a farce of epic proportions. Hundreds of reporters from around the world descended on the students as they exited the gates and entered the town, desperate for news of Harry and Draco.<p>

Small first and second years were getting crushed and the bigger years rushed to try and hold back the mass of witches and wizards. Children were screaming and the DA members began stunning some of the adults, which most quickly took offence at, until Harry came stalking down from the castle, his face like thunder and froze everybody were they stood. It was currently his weekend without the limiters on and it was quite clear just why he'd defeated the darkest wizard of the age.

'ENOUGH.' Harry bellowed after casting a wandless sonorous. 'Enough. You people are out of control. Once I release you, you will move to the left and allow the students to pass. It is their weekend and they should be allowed to relax. Not be made to put up with leeches like you. Do you understand?'

Harry tone of voice left no room for argument, and once he'd received enough nods in acquiescence he lifted a hand and removed the sticking charm he'd placed on everyone's feet. There was some grumbling from the adults but when Harry's eyes narrowed they quickly did as he asked.

Hermione and the others looked reluctant to leave him Harry shook his head. 'Draco's almost here.' He murmured.

They looked behind him and sure enough the blonde Slytherin, his stern godfather trailing, was only about twenty yards away. 'How did you do that?' Daphne squeaked and Harry smiled.

'Let's just say he has a noticeable aura…at least to me.'

Pansy grinned and grabbed Hermione's arm. 'Come on, Madame Malkin's has some new dress robes I'm just dying to try on.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged towards the village with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors in pursuit.

Harry waited until the two joined him, gifting the potions master with a grin and accepting the kiss Draco placed on his temple. 'I gather you heard.'

Draco shook his head. 'Felt it. Ruined a perfectly good sleeping draft too.' He chuckled.

Harry glanced up at the potions master once more. 'Explains the look on your godfather's face then.' He replied earning himself a sneer without any real heat behind it even as the potions master placed a calming hand on his shoulder and gestured to the still silent mass.

Harry snorted before turning back to the waiting reporters who had moved until they were crowded around him although slightly lower down the hilly laneway as if a little afraid to approach him.

'Mr Potter, can we ask.'

Harry cut the man off with a single motion of his hand. 'To begin with, it's Potter-Snape.' He said bluntly, feeling the older man squeeze his shoulder gently. 'And secondly, no. You can't ask me anything.'

'But we've been waiting.'

Harry's eyes flashed and once again the offender was silenced. 'I don't really care how long you've all been waiting. You already know all the details of what happened. Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge have explained it many times. I do not see why you need to come out here, scaring children and ruining what little free time they have.'

'But we want to know about Draco Malfoy.' Said another, who was also quickly silenced, but this time by Snape as Draco grabbed Harry's hand and shifted to stand in front of him.

'There is no Draco Malfoy.' He snarled. 'My name is Draco Snape. And what happened to me is none of your business.'

'But is it true you died?'

'Harry no!' Draco gasped as he felt Harry power up behind him.

'Draco, take him back to the castle.' Snape ordered.

'Yes, Draco. Do that. It is only another month or so and then you won't be able to hide behind Hogwarts walls any longer. We'll find you both and you will tell us what we want to know.' A short balding man with a violent orange quill sneered at the blonde.

Draco felt Harry's rage grow and wrapped both arms around the young man, all but shoving Harry's face into his neck as he drew on their combined magic and apprated them away with an enormous crack, leaving the Hogwarts' potions master glaring down at the group with a look that promised pain.

* * *

><p>Draco staggered as they landed, the effort to push through Hogwarts wards taxing him greatly, even with the use of Harry's unique magic.<p>

'Bastards.' Harry hissed, shoving Draco away and pacing across the room towards the fireplace and back again. 'Bastards the lot of them. You're not dead. You're perfectly fine. I would have thought that would have been bloody obvious. But no, they're all too stupid. Merlin help me, it took so much not to just set them all on fire and be done with it.'

By the time his rant was finished he'd ended up almost toe to toe with Draco, who cupped Harry's shin and lifted it, and amused blonde eyebrow arched elegantly. 'Set them all on fire?'

Harry squirmed slightly. 'Well, maybe just stun them then.' He admitted.

Draco snorted and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him right up against his chest. 'I think we need to find a far better outlet for your anger than stunning a group of wizards not worth our time.' He murmured into Harry's ear before trailing kisses down his neck.

'Snobby git.' Harry gasped as Draco bit down on his collarbone. 'Okay. Anything else is good.' Harry quickly changed his mind as Draco's mouth moved back up to his and his hands found their way through his robes and up his shirt. Who was he to care anyway?

* * *

><p>'Oh my word, Dragon. There are some things a mother really shouldn't see.' Narcissa's usually calm voice was quite shrill as she stepped out of the fireplace several hours later and caught sight of the two boys still entwined on the sofa.<p>

'Merlin's beard!' Draco swore, desperately trying to reach for the throw rug on the arm behind him without uncovering any more than he already was. Harry helped by summoning their quilt from the bed and covering them both, even as he buried his head in Draco neck, snickering loudly at the mortified look on his lover's face. Things had really changed between Narcissa and her son and his lover in the two months since Riddle and Lucius' death.

Narcissa raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. 'Really Dragon, don't you think you should confine such things to the bedroom?'

'Don't you think you should wait to be invited before flooing in?' Draco snapped back before groaning as Harry shifted under him.

'Now, if you're quite finished?'

Harry shifted again and Draco hissed. 'We aren't, as you can quite plainly see. Now will you please just get out before I have Harry throw you out?'

Narcissa snorted elegantly and grabbed a handful of floo powder, giving Harry a wink before she tossed it in the fireplace. 'Perhaps some warding charms in the future, Harry dear.'

'Yes, Narcissa.' Harry couldn't help but snicker again as the woman stepped into the now green flames and was pulled away.

'Now, Harry.' Draco growled thrusting harshly into the body beneath him. Harry let out a breathy groan and flicked a ward over the fireplace before Draco returned his mouth to the Gryffindor's chest.

'You know she was probably just worried about you after what happened this morning.'

Draco bit hard down on the nipple in front of him and Harry gasped. 'It was you she was worried about, lovely,' He said firmly as he moved his mouth back to Harry's. 'And if you bring up my mother again while I'm inside you like this there will be consequences you aren't going to like.'

Harry snorted and Draco pulled out and flipped the smaller boy over before thrusting in harshly again. 'That wasn't a joke, Potter.' He hissed nastily, even as his hands gently traced Harry's sides. 'Do you really think I want to even remember I have a mother when I here doing this to you.'

Harry arched up into the strong body above him. 'Probably not.' He breathed as Draco pulled him tight to him and began moving far quicker, taking Harry in hand and tugging firmly.

'Definitely not.' Draco snapped out before he screamed as he came, Harry following quickly thereafter.

'Definitely not.' He whispered much more softly as he carefully pulled out of Harry and manoeuvred himself around so that the other was on top of him.

They lay there together as they waited to regain their breath, Harry tracing idle circles on the pale chest underneath him. 'I love you, Draco.' He whispered.

Draco smiled and stared into the stunning green eyes that were pinned on him. 'I know. I love you too.'

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the young man he'd grown to love more than any other. 'I love you, Harry, more than you can ever imagine, more than you will ever know. Every day I wake up and thank Merlin that when my eyes open you're there, and every night I go to sleep I hope to Merlin that you will be there the next day. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you but I know I will spend the rest of my life, our life, making sure you know just how thankful I am. Our life together will be the life of dreams, Harry, but they will be our dreams, and we will share them together.'<p>

Harry's breath hitched and he could hear sniffles from many around them. 'My Draco.' He said softly. 'You are my life, my love, my family. I never thought I would find someone who would see me for me, and if they did, would actually love me. I too can't believe how lucky I am when I wake up next to you every morning. My heart lifts every time I see you, and used to clench in fear that one day I wouldn't. But I know that's not going to happen now. I almost lost you once, but now I know you will be with forever, for always, and that is what I thank Merlin for. I thank Merlin for the dreams we will share and that in spite of the past, we will have a future. A future together.'

Narcissa, sitting nearby actually dropped her aristocratic persona and burst into tears, Molly leaning over from the other aisle to hand her a tissue.

'Harry, Draco.' Dumbledore looked to each of them. 'You two were bonded long ago, you just didn't realize it. Now that bond is complete in the eyes of the Ministry, and before those you both call family. You have exchanged rings and words, all that remains is to exchange your love. Go ahead.'

Draco stepped forward, letting go of Harry's hands, which had been clasped tightly in his, and cupped his cheeks, grey eyes studying green intently before he closed them and closed the distance between them. The kiss so passionate it had several in the hall blushing hotly.

As they pulled away the family and friends let out a loud cheer and the two now eighteen year olds were surrounded by well wishers.

More than twelve months had passed since that fateful day when Harry had killed Tom Riddle and almost lost the love of his life. So much had changed since then. The seventh years had all graduated and moved on to bigger and better things.

Neville had apprenticed to Professor Sprout and had been dating Daphne for several months. Daphne herself was training as a healer at St Mungos and would floo from the little house she shared with Millie in Hogsmead each day.

Crabbe and Goyle had actually been accepted into the Auror program of all things and were completing the training with far more ease than any would have given them credit for.

Mille had taken a job at the local junior school in Hogsmeade, shaping the very young minds of the next generation of Hogwarts students.

And Pansy had taken the role of raising her two younger sisters quite seriously. Teaching them their letters and numbers for several hours every morning before spending the afternoons trying to sort out the messy Parkinson estate that her parents had left when they'd both keeled over and died that fateful day.

Parvarti and Lavander had opened a shop in Hogsmeade, which Harry owned and rented to them at a ridiculous price. Not that they knew that. They sold beads and other glass jewellery they made as well as some unusual robe designs that Pansy came up with in her spare time.

Seamus began working for the Falmouth Falcons as a chaser in their second division and everyone had made sure to attend the three games he'd played so far, all cheering the Irishman on.

Dean had gone on to wizarding university to pursue his art, and had already been taken under the wing of an old witch who had a studio above Ollivaders in Diagon Alley.

Nearly all of the Slytherins had lost at least one parent and most had lost two, but just like Draco, they refused to let the weight of family expectation rule their life. Draco's display of just what Harry had meant to him that day in October had shown them that there were more important things in life than expectations. And it was a lesson all had taken to heart.

Blaise was the only one whose parents remained, both having been neutral in the war, and he spent his time like you would expect a young, good looking, Italian playboy to spend it, chasing anything and everything. Well, that was till he set his sights on Hermione, and then nothing else would come close. He stopped the partying and took on a job with one of his father's real estate companies, quickly making a name for himself.

The witch in question continued to ignore him, at least in public. Spending her days at muggle university as she studied management and political science, and her evenings studying hard for the double course load in her little flat just off Diagon Alley. At least that's what she wanted everyone to think. Harry and Draco had apparated in on the two of them far too many times for it to be coincidence however, even though both stayed quiet, under threat from the witch herself. As Harry put it. 'She's bloody scary when she wants to be.'

Much to the displeasure of the reporters of the wizarding world, Harry and Draco had remained behind those imposing Hogwarts walls, Draco apprenticing under his godfather and Harry taking over as the DADA teacher, his NEWT marks in the subject far outstripping anyone in the history of Hogwarts. He'd studied hard over the summer to gain his teaching accreditation and had been quickly approved by the School Governors.

The year had passed quickly and classes had just been completed for another year, Ginny and the majority of the original DA had now left and Harry knew it would take some time build a loyal force like that again. Of course he always then remembered, usually with a small smile on his face, that one was no longer needed. Unheard of peace had reigned throughout the wizarding world and all were happy to have lived to see it.

Draco and Harry would leave tonight on a whirlwind trip that none bar Severus and Dumbledore knew the details of. Harry would finally do all that he'd hoped to, and he couldn't wait. He was so glad his family were so settled, so comfortable and happy with their lives. Occasionally, and it was usually only when surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys, he thought of Ron.

Ron was still in St Mungos, where he still ranted about Harry and Draco, and the healers still refused to let him go.


End file.
